


Happy Harem DramaCD

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Clears CD, Blow Jobs, Camp Nanowrimo, Come Swallowing, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Talks of Death, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, give me strength, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: For Camp NaNoWriMo!Harem Boys Journey through the DramaCD's
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Happy Harem Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 39
Kudos: 31





	1. Koujaku Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst come on by the DMMD Discord, I post teasers and you are welcome to shout prompts and ideas at me  
> HTTPS://DISCORD.GG/JW9SQ5W  
> Also I'm very active there and we're all friendly ;w;

He felt someone gently shaking his shoulder and planting gentle kisses to his cheek, a voice near his ear telling him he needs to get up or he won’t make it to work on time. He grumbles something about getting up but arms slide around his waist and begin to tickle him. Aoba jerks and laughs turning his face to beg mercy when his lips are covered with very soft lips, only letting him go when he is finally awake.

“Hippo...” He pouts at the smile on his face.

“You need to get up or you’ll be late getting into work.” One more kiss before he sits Aoba up. “I have to get going, but I’ll probably see you around.”

“Yeah, things are busy right now at the shop.” He slips his coil on and stands up stretching. Koujaku unable to resist grabbing another kiss from him before going downstairs, Aoba hears Tae insist on Koujaku taking some food with him for lunch. She calls up the steps to make sure he is up. “I’m up!”

Quickly changing into clean clothes, he hurries down the steps, his breakfast sitting waiting on the table. Grabbing the toast, he takes a quick bite and flinching when she smacks him on the head. “Hand first.”

“Yeah yeah.” He sets his left hand on the table, letting her take the wrist brace off and check how his burn is healing. He hisses as she pulls the bandages away and applies some cream before wrapping fresh bandages on it.

“I would hope this is more than enough to keep you from sneaking back near that tower.” Aoba rolling his eyes and sighing, once his brace is secured back in place she lets him eat.

“Thanks for the food!”

~~~

Aoba hung up the phone with a sigh, writing down another delivery order before standing to grab the requested materials. Haga coming from the back with a couple boxes in hand.

“Oh! I’m sorry Aoba-kun, could you deliver these for me? I can’t leave the shop for a while until a customer comes to pick up what they ordered.” Aoba smiled and nodded; grabbing the backpack and slipping them inside. “Ahhh I’m sorry you’re working while your hand is still recovering.”

“Don’t worry about it, hand might be temporarily out of commission but my legs are fine.” He hands him the paper with another order. “Actually, can we get this one together quick enough and I can drop it off while I’m already out.”

“Oh, that is a good idea.” He went about getting the things together. “Hmmm after you drop these off you can go on and leave for the day.”

“Thanks, everyone seems really excited for this festival now that Toue isn’t around to prevent it.” Haga laughed, grabbing the last couple things on the list and wrapping them up before sealing them in a small box.

“The people who came asking for help with the supplies and setting up was so spirited I couldn’t help but get fired up to help!” Patting Aoba’s shoulder with a big smile before waving as he jogged out the shop.

~~~

He sighed after dropping the heaviest box off, rolling his shoulders to get some stiffness out while his coil looked for the shortest route to next customer. A call popping up and he smiled answering it. “Hey Mizuki, Rehab time huh?”

“Yup, leaving my coil with Ren like always so you can talk to him.” Aoba smiled when he came into frame.

“Aoba, are you still working?” Ren looked healthier than he had yesterday, Aoba set the call to keep going while he made his way to the next destination.

“After I finish these last two, I’ll be free, how are you feeling?” Aoba making a face as he waited for the crosswalk to clear.

“My fever is gone; they still don’t want anyone coming into the room. You’ve been rather busy as of late, is something going on?” Ren rubbed at his eyes, picking up the coil and bringing it closer to his face.

“Mmm Toro Nagashi, everyone is free to celebrate it with Toue gone so it’s gotten busy with orders at the store. The phone is ringing off the hook and I’m getting plenty of cardio with these on foot deliveries.” He made a worried face and Aoba knew without him saying what he was worried about. “I’m alright, my left hand stays in the brace so I don’t accidentally forget and cause more damage.”

“Can’t you use Delivery Works? Even if you are being cautious with your hand your body has sustained other injuries-”

“Really Ren, I’m alright. Those have all scarred over and healed, and we have been using Delivery Works, but it saves much more money if I do it this way. If it’s something that needs to go into where the Jail used to be we use it.” Aoba gives him a wink. “Clara misses you by the way.”

“....” Aoba couldn’t help but laugh at the look he got from teasing him. “Aoba, you’re deflecting my question.”

“Ahhh Haah, I’m alright. It hurts not knowing why Mink just... Left, and I don’t know what is going on with Clear; if his repairs are even doing anything. I do miss Noiz too, but he calls me when he gets off work every day.” Ren had that frustrated look on his face when he couldn’t accurately know if he was being completely honest or not.

“Kyaaa! Koujaku-san~!” Aoba stopped walking and looked over at the crowd of girls surrounding Koujaku. He felt a bit bad for him at the number of girls just swarming around him.

“Aoba?” Ren called his name; Aoba turned the screen so Ren could see. “Ahhh it seems he is just as busy as you are.”

“Last night he spent a couple hours putting a schedule together for all the customers, they must all be wanting their hair cut for the festival this weekend.” Unable to resist he moved closer to listen a bit, if anything to tease him more later.

“Koujaku-san, are you free this Sunday?” Aoba couldn’t help holding his breath, he knows he wouldn’t accept their offers or date them anymore. He just couldn’t shake the welling of jealousy in his chest.

“Hmm Sunday, ahh hold still.” He cut a bit before brushing her hair a bit before pinning it up. “Mmm Sorry, I’m busy Sunday.” She turned her head to pout at him and comment. “Woah careful now, you need to stay still, I could not bear if I gave you a bad cut.” Aoba rolled his eyes at the wink.

“Then when are you free? You’ve been avoiding and rejecting every time I’ve asked.” The girl crossed her arms, a couple other girls in the line voicing their complaints she was purposely stalling.

“Alright, the mirror please?” She handed him the requested item and he held it while she looked over what he did, smiling and thanking him. “I’m happy you like it, I shortened this side and adjusted it up to here, and so one side did not get too heavy I adjusted it around here like this.”

Aoba knew what was coming, and sure enough a chorus of squeals as he gave his signature smile. As Koujaku stood, he caught sight of him, before he could call out Aoba frantically waved his hands to stop him, pressing a finger to his lips to shush. He only laughed, sending him a wink before turning his attention to his next customer.

Turning away as he began to work on the next girl, Ren holding a wide smile as Aoba blushed, forgetting he was still in a call with him.

“It’s good to see Koujaku is doing well. He looks much more relaxed.” Aoba felt his heart swell a bit, giving a final glance back at him. Catching him mouthing an ‘Love you’ and laughing watching Aoba’s cheeks flush a deep red.

“Geez, what am I supposed to do with you guys.” He turned down a narrow road, picking up his pace to meet with the customer when he saw the time. “Sorry Ren, I need to hurry before I’m late. I’ll call you back in a bit!”

They hung up; Aoba hurried to get this delivery done.

~~~

“Fuaaah, one more delivery left... Even though I got there on time they made me wait around for almost an hour.” He stretched his back, checking his coil and seeing who the last package was for. “Well this works out, I planned to head there anyway.”

With a bit more excitement in his step he hurried to Black Needle, checking his coil and sure enough there was a message from Mizuki saying Ren had fallen asleep when his Rehab finished. He felt a bit bad ending the call early but he planned to bring by some of Tae’s cooking tomorrow and he hoped they let him in to visit if even for just a short while.

Arriving at the bar he saw one of the part-time temps outside smoking, they waved at him as he got closer. “Hey Aoba-san! Boss is inside if you just want to take it right to him.”

“Thanks!” Walking inside he noticed Koujaku at the bar drinking, biting his lip he snuck up behind him, speaking in a high-pitched voice. “Koujaku-san how could you?! In a place like this all by yourself?”

Mizuki laughs as Koujaku sputters and nearly spills his drink, sighing giving him a light shove when he sits next to him. “Aoba, nearly gave me a heart attack...”

“If only I had my camera up, the face you made was priceless.” Aoba handed him the box, Mizuki taking it and grabbing a quick kiss before sending the confirmation he received it. “I’ll be right back.”

“Oh! It’s Aoba!” He turns around and sees Kou and Hagima walk up to him. “How’s the hand doing?”

“Still hurts, but that just means my nerves are healing like they should. Thanks again for the spare bandages, they came in handy.” Koujaku gave a worried look.

“Did it reopen again?” Aoba shook his head.

“Granny forgot to grab some when she came home so it saved me a trip to the store to get more. That aside,” He looked around at the members of Beni-Shigure drinking together. “Are you guys having a drinking party?”

“I closed up a bit early and took them here, a change of pace every once in a while, and they have been working hard keeping the customers from fighting and working on the salon.” Mizuki came back, handing Kou and Hagima more drinks to bring to the others.

“It is Koujaku-sans treat!” Kou had a wide smile on his face as he brought the beers over to the others.

“Ahhh no fair I wanna join in too~” He jokingly whined, laying the side of his face on the bar. Mizuki laughing as he started cleaning some glasses, Koujaku pouring a bit of sake and handing it to Aoba. Said man blinking at the offered cup, concern on his face.

“Hey Koujaku, Aoba’s not allowed any alcohol remember? It conflicts with his pain medication. You okay man?” It takes a couple blinks before he remembers, laughing and waving their concern away.

“Ahhh right sorry, guess I’m more tired than I thought. The number of customers scheduling with me is never ending.” Aoba didn’t quite buy it but he let it slide, Mizuki pouring him some juice and giving Koujaku a glass of ice water.

“This festival prep doesn’t let up, the store is getting all kinds of orders for it, and Toro Nagashi is right after.” Koujaku goes quiet, mostly looking at the sake still in his cup. “Haga-san is busy with preparing and getting the decorations we need from the mainland so this a good one to make up for the years we couldn’t.”

“A lot of peoples ancestors’ graves was destroyed when the Jail was completed, now they have a chance to help send their spirits off to find peace. It’s no wonder this is going to be a grand event.” Koujaku made a small sound, both men looking at him, Aoba placing his hand over Koujaku’s.

“You sure you’re okay? You look like something is bothering you.” He tried to wave it away but Aoba wasn’t going to let up. “You were making a reaaallly scary face just now.”

“Must’ve been your imagination.” He held Aoba’s hand and kissed the top of it, chuckling at the blush he got. Aoba pulling his hand away and trying to hide his pout behind his glass of juice.

“Are you both planning on helping set the stalls up?” They both nodded. “Not sure how much you can do Aoba with your hand-”

“Oh, don’t you start now, I still have one good hand and that is more than enough to do the little things.” Both of them laughing at his expense. “Geez you both sounding like Granny...”

“We can’t help but worry over you.” Aoba’s cheek turning a dark red as they both kissed either cheek. “We’re your Harem after all~”

Aoba smacked Koujaku’s shoulder, “Stop calling it that! Ugh this is your fault you know Mizuki.”

“I called it how I saw it, you’ve got all of us to yourself. Looks like a Harem to me.” Aoba narrowed his eyes at him, sneaking a glance over and seeing Koujaku making the same troubled face as before.

“Koujaku, really what's bothering you? Don’t ignore or wave it away I noticed it a while ago. You’re drinking as a distraction, right? Why?” He sighed, downing the rest of the sake before answering.

“I guess there is no sense in hiding it, it’s from all this Toro Nagashi stuff. For the past couple weeks, it's been non-stop of my fans asking me to go with them, I’ve been rejecting them but a few refuses to accept that.” Mizuki gave him a sympathetic look.

“Some of them have really fallen for you huh? The more you reject them the more determined they are to get you to say yes. How long are you planning to keep your relationship a secret from them?” He only made a more pained expression.

“I want to tell them, but I can’t risk telling them and they come after Aoba while he’s still hurt.” He stopped Aoba before he could protest. “I know you can take care of yourself, but you can’t even risk lifting a thin book right now. If they cornered you and grabbed your hand you could lose any chance of getting it back to normal.”

“Haaa Fine fine I get it. Still if they are bothering you this much you could ask Granny to cover for you.” He gave a confused look, Mizuki mirroring the expression. “Tell them you are going with her, most of your fans know you consider her like your own grandmother and she is also the person who doctors them.”

“He has a point; she would be willing to cover for you if it lessens some of your stress.” Aoba’s coil lit up, he sighed and stood.

“Granny is home early; she wants to do my physical therapy now so I have time before I need a bath to let the pain killer get in my system.” He grabbed a kiss form Mizuki and Koujaku. “I’ll see you later tonight Koujaku.”

~~~

Aoba stretched and yawned, another busy day kept him running deliveries until dusk began to set. He was walking alone thinking if he should swing by Mizuki’s and walk with him home or wait to meet him there. It was going to be his first time on night watch with Aoba, he wished they had more faith in him that he wouldn’t sneak out.

He knew all it would take was another nightmare and he’d be back at the tower.

“...-told you today, I can’t give you the answer you want.” Aoba stopped, following the voice and saw Koujaku alone with one of his fans.

“No matter what I wanted to go with you! You weren’t like this up until now! You never rejected me before when I asked you out!” Aoba wondered if he should step out and help him, he looked sober at least but he could see how tense he was. “Why are you like this all of a sudden?”

“I’m sorry, but I already decided in my heart and I can’t go back on my word.” The woman only seemed to grow more upset.

“I thought we could at least go to the festival together, but you still refused so I at least wanted to go with you together to Toro Nagashi! Now that we can have these festivals, I wanted to have fun this summer but you keep rejecting!”

“I understand how you feel, but Toro Nagashi isn’t like a festival. It’s a time to honor your ancestor and spend time with your family, it would be better if you-”

“Who cares about them! I want to go with Koujaku-san! My family is going to take care of the service so even if it’s afterwards I’ll make it in time!” Before Aoba could even take a step...

“That’s wrong.” Koujaku wasn’t giving her his normal expression he gave to his fans. “Try to think a bit more clearly, carefully thinking about what it is you should value. Everyone treats this differently but... I don’t think I could ever go with someone who treats Toro Nagashi so lightly.”

“That’s-”

“It’s an insult to your ancestors to think the way you do, do you understand?” She tried to shift the focus on his more abrasive tone, but he shook his head. With a final huff she got the hint and stormed off, Koujaku sighing and rubbing his eyes.

“Koujaku.” He looked up, giving a painful smile seeing him.

“Ahh you saw that?” Aoba runs up and hugs him. “Ahhh Aoba...?”

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything.” He let go, looking down. “Even after you told me at Mizuki’s about your fans there is still nothing I can do to help lessen your stress.”

“Aoba.” Koujaku kissed him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You don’t need to worry this much, once this festival is over with it’ll die down and be back to normal.” Slipping an arm around his waist he pulls him in close, kissing him sweetly.

“Kou-mmmm...” He relaxed into the kiss, breaking it to gasp when a hand slid into his hair and rubbed across his still sensitive scalp. He tried to pull away but Koujaku didn’t let up, keeping him pressed firmly up against his larger body while he slipped his tongue in and explored.

He only released him when he was panting and shivering in his arms, face flushed and whimpering as he removed his hand from his hair. Though the sense of touch was almost gone from his hair he still had some sensation near his scalp.

Koujaku loved to exploit that at every opportunity, before he could even get that smirk started Aoba grabbed the tassel on his neck guard and drug him into a darkened alley.

“Not this time Hippo.” He pushed him against the wall, giving a short-lived kiss before dropping to his knees.

“Ehh A-Aoba-” He nearly bit his tongue when he felt and saw him nuzzle at his crotch through his jeans. Hand struggling to undo the belt while he mouthed along the outline of him once he found where it was. “Oi Aoba you-”

“Shut it Hippo, now stand there like a good boy.” Any blood he had in his head quickly traveled south as Aoba caught the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. Koujaku covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his sounds as Aoba was quick to pull him free.

“Mmmf Sh-it!” Aoba began to kiss and nuzzle along his shaft and licking in rough swipes until he makes it to the head. Looking up at him and smirking before wrapping his hand around the shaft and taking the head in until it touched the back of his throat. Humming and giving a long hard suck as he pulled up and off.

Swiping his tongue around the slit a bit before mouthing down the side and giving little sucks as he did. Feeling pride looking up and watching Koujaku red from ear to ear and eyes unable to move away. Moving back to the tip, he took a breath before taking it back in-

And pushing him in further and further into his throat, the choked sound from the man watching him was beautiful to hear. A hand began petting his hair, gripping when he swallowed the best he could around his flesh. Moaning he moved his tongue around him as he pulled off. He swallowed and found himself getting turned on by the feeling of his own throat being stretched.

Shifting a bit before taking him back in, moaning and sucking and swallowing as he leaked more and more the closer he brought him. As much as he’d love more than anything to drag this out, they were near one of the busier roads. His fist stroking the base while he bobbed his head and sucked. Tonguing at the slit and shivering as more of his taste filled his mouth.

He knew he was getting close, relaxing his jaw he again took him into his throat, Koujaku grabbing his hand as his hips twitched and he came, his moan muffled behind the palm covering his mouth. Aoba having no choice but to gulp down each pulse of cum before pulling off, licking his lips and giving a few extra swipes across the tip.

“Mmmm Thanks for the meal~” Caught off guard Koujaku couldn’t stop himself from laughing hard. Aoba fixing him back into his jeans before standing, kissing his cheek. “Love you Hippo.”

“I love you too, Aoba.” He kissed him once more before moving away. “I’d offer to take care of you but I’m sure Mizuki will be happy too.”

“Nnn Stupid Hippo!” Aoba’s face was beet red, Koujaku escaping before Aoba could get him back, sighing Aoba watched as he hurried away.

“Are you really alright...”


	2. Koujaku Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki's first nightwatch starts off with a loud bang!  
> Koujaku is acting strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT REALLY INTO MIZUKI AND IT ENDED UP BEING MOSTLY HIM THIS CHAPTER JSKHBHDFO

“Mizuki?” Said man perked up hearing his voice, smiling and waving as he locked up the bar. Aoba moving next to him and kissing his cheek, “This is your first night spending it at my place, right?” Mizuki slid his arm around his waist while they walked. 

“I think so, when you played Rhyme you always avoided going home after all.” Aoba laughed a bit at the memory that popped up. “Hmm, what’s up?” 

“You once made a comment at where I was staying asking how I wasn’t sick most of the time.” Mizuki tried to remember which instance he means. “The first time you followed me there.” 

“Wow you make me sound like a stalker! I didn’t just follow you! You were hurt and I didn’t want you possibly dying.” Aoba poked his side making him jerk a bit to the side. 

“It was a small cut on my arm I was fine, and I didn’t invite you; you just came right on in!” 

“You could have made me leave, also it was an abandoned building that you were squatting in so I don’t see how you have the rights to say if I could come in or not.” Aoba groaned, making Mizuki laugh harder. “If I remember you didn’t mind me being there after-” Mizuki snapped his mouth shut, blushing a dark red as Aoba’s face began to match. 

“Oh that... Right that was-” He swallowed and covered his mouth looking away. 

“Y-yeah the first time you-” Aoba covered Mizuki’s mouth this time, face even redder. 

“Don’t just say it out loud! Geez! That was the first time I even tried doing t-that!” Mizuki took a couple blinks before moving the hand away. 

“Wait you mean that? I was the first person you ever-” 

“YES You were don’t just say it out loud like that!” The look on his face was of disbelief. “What’s that look for?” 

“There is no way I was the first, you were way too good.” He really wasn’t sure if he should be proud knowing this. “The way you too-” The hand returned to his mouth. 

“M.I.Z.U.K.I. Please stop going into detail while we are walking home with kids just across the street.” Olive eyes following his gaze and feeling the blush return tenfold. 

“R-right, sorry.” The rest of the walk was mostly silent, Aoba trying very hard to push the memory down lest his skinny jeans make his already growing issue much more obvious. 

~~~ 

“Granny! We’re home~” When he didn’t hear anything in return he walked to the kitchen and sure enough there was a note saying she would be gone until the morning. A small voice in the back of his mind he could feel comment about this being a good opportunity. 

“Is she not here?” Aoba jumped and turned around. 

“Ahhh looks like she had to go help someone, so it’s just us. She left some food in the fridge though.” He tried to distract himself with heating the food up and getting a couple drinks for them. Hoping Mizuki had forgotten about the conversation from earlier. 

They chatted while eating, mostly about a couple customers asking for strange tattoo’s they wanted or drunks getting into fights. Much to Aoba’s luck, or lack thereof, Mizuki couldn’t stop thinking over what he learned prior. Was he really the first person Aoba ever sucked off? Aoba was busy cleaning his plate the best he could one handed so he missed the face Mizuki made. 

Mizuki missed Desire, he wished he could’ve talked to him. 

He loved Aoba as a whole, but he just wanted to learn more about his other self. Not many of the group knew about Aoba’s other self, other than Ren and himself as far as he was aware. His blush quickly returning as the memory of gold eyes glowing as he went down on him all those years ago. 

“Aoba, did you mean it?” He turned around to meet his gaze. “That you never sucked anyone else before me?” 

“I-W-why are you still on that?!” He turned back to washing his plate trying to avoid his gaze, Mizuki could see his blush reaching the back of his neck. “Yes okay! I watched porn and thought if anything you might leave if I tried but you didn’t try to stop me and I wasn’t going to back down after I started...” 

“I did tell you it wasn’t something you needed to do for me helping stitch your arm.” The corner of his lips curling up watching as he refused to look back at him. “You could’ve just told me to fuck off.” 

“For fucks- I was a teenager Mizuki! You wouldn’t leave when I told you to stop following me so I thought I had to do something to scare you away!” Mizuki noticed him shifting a bit, quietly standing and moving behind him. “Then you just gave me that half-hearted response with that infuriating look on your face like you dared me to keep going- Ahh Mizuki!” He gave a full-bodied shudder as arms wove around his waist and lips pressed against the back of his neck. 

“What’s wrong Aoba? Keep talking.” His breath hitched when his hands began roaming over his torso. He couldn’t help but notice he was much more sensitive than usual, moving his lips he kissed just behind his ear and Aoba let out a very needy moan. “Sensitive today?” 

“Th-nnn That’s Koujaku’s fault-ahh!” Aoba pressed back into him when a hand drifted down to his crotch. “Mizukiii if you’re gonna do this stop teasing...” Aoba was too wound up, trying to get the hand to apply more pressure. 

“Why is it his fault?” He moved his hand away, pulling his shirt free from his jeans and running them over his skin. Nipping at his ear enjoying the frustrated whimpers he was pulling out of him. 

“Nnn K-Koujaku tried t-teasing me-oh!” He couldn’t stop the gasp as his fingers found his nipples and began rubbing them at the same time. “S-so I g-got him back-” He was pressing back into his groin, Mizuki moaning into his ear as the pressure aided in getting him erect. 

“Mmm How did you get him back?” Mizuki was enjoying making him squirm, his hands stopping, waiting on his reply. Chuckling when Aoba squirmed a bit, when he still refused to continue. His frustration mounting, he turned and looked him right in the eye. 

“I pulled him into a dark alley and sucked him off.” Mizuki hadn’t really expected the answer he got, somehow knowing Koujaku had gotten with Aoba before him was the last bit he needed. 

“Fuck Aoba.” Freeing his hands from his shirt he turned him fully around and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in deep. Trying to ignore the disappointment tasting the dinner he recently finished and nothing else, unsure why he wanted to taste him in Aoba’s mouth. 

Finally getting Mizuki to stop his teasing made Aoba’s blood run hot, pulling at his shirt and trying to get his pants open. Whining as he struggled with only one hand. His frustration short-lived as Mizuki spun them around and pushed him back onto the table. Hands working his pants open and pulling them and underwear down and off his hips before covering his body with his own and kissed him. 

“Mmmf Nnngh Faahhh! Mizu-ahh!” Aoba tossed his head back and cried out at his gloved hand stroking him. Mouthing at his neck and pushing his shirt up before suckling at his nipple. Aoba’s hand gripping his shoulder tossing his head back and forth quickly losing himself, his cries unrestricted lost to each wave of heat filled pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“Aoba, you look so good like this.” He thumbed at the slit, licking his lips watching him try and hide his face behind his brace. “Still so shy, even back then you would blush.” Not giving him time to ask he sunk to his knees and took him into his mouth. 

“Nnngh! Ahhh!” Aoba arched his back, screaming out and scratching at the tablecloth trying to grip onto anything. Mizuki watching him twitch while he worked his mouth and tongue on him, pressing the tip just below the head and rubbing his tongue over it. The choked sob tickling his ears as he tasted more of his pre-come pulse into his mouth. 

Pulling off he used that to slick up his fingers and press one inside. Kissing his inner thigh when he whimpered, Aoba took a couple breaths trying to relax as he moved his finger around. He seemed to be making a face, not entirely satisfied with their makeshift lube. Swallowing his embarrassment down he mumbled something Mizuki didn’t catch. 

“What did you say?” Aoba pointed to where his coat hung on the rack. 

“Inner pocket, I have lube there...” Aoba blushing more when Mizuki couldn’t contain a light laugh. 

“I suppose having so many of us you do need to be prepared.” He winked at him before going to grab the tube, Aoba really wishing he had something to throw at him. Shifting around on the table getting comfortable when he returned with the small tube, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down when he saw he was about to comment at the tube having been used already. 

“One more snarky comment and you can sleep on the floor while I get myself off in the bath _alone_.” Aoba smashing their lips together and biting at his lips a touch before pulling back and hooking his legs around his waist. “Now are you going to fuck me _Dry Juice_ or not?” 

Mizuki smiled, reaching a hand up and sliding his palm across his scalp, the gasp and shiver turning into a loud moan when he made a fist in his hair and pulled his head to the side; biting over the mark Koujaku left scarred in his shoulder. Pouring some lube onto his fingers and pressing two inside, finding his prostate easily and pressing hard on it. 

“Shi-Ahhh Fuckfuck-Mizuki!” He began fucking himself on those fingers, cursing when he began avoiding his sensitive areas. Mizuki licking where he bit and sucking the area making sure it bruised by the morning. Aoba will probably be angry, but he wished he also had a mark somewhere on his body. 

Spreading his fingers open testing to see if he was loose before pulling them free. Aoba panting hard and eyes unfocused watching him open his pants and pull himself free, quickly lubing himself up and positioning at his entrance. Looking into his eyes before pressing in. Hissing and gritting his teeth trying to let him adjust as he pushed in until fully seated. 

Aoba reaching down and placing his over the one Mizuki had on his hip, when he opened his eyes and met Aoba’s he watched him smile up at him. “I love you Mizuki.” 

Cursing he leaned in kissing him, pulling his hips back and thrusting in hard, swallowing his moans as he set a rough pace. Aoba lost rational thought feeling him finally giving him what he wanted. His hand managing to grip onto the edge of the table to try and ground himself from the harsh thrusts into him. The table scraping back and forth with the thrusts being lost under the sounds of Aoba’s cries and Mizuki’s panting and grunting. 

“Aoba, damn you feel so good!” Blue hair splayed across the table under him while tears fell, a tight coil building in Mizuki as he neared ever loser to coming. 

“Mizuki! Ahhhh fuck-there! Oh yes!” His legs tensing around the other males hips, choking on a scream when he began to stroke him in a tight fist. His skin tingling as he was wrought with nothing but strong waves of bliss. “I’m-Mizuki! I’m clos-ohhh!” 

Mizuki angling his hips so he brushed by his spot, leaning in close to his ear. “Then come Aoba.” Gold eyes squeezing shut, toes curling and screaming out his name as he let go. Watching him spray his chest and hand while he pumped him through it, needing only another handful of thrusts before stilling, Aoba shivering and moaning feeling heat spill into him. 

Mizuki and Aoba panting while he rests his head on his chest as they came down. Kissing him slowly, laughing a bit together. “I think we bette-” 

A loud crack catching their attention, Mizuki barely grabbing Aoba and pulling him off the table as it broke under their weight. Both just looking at it in silence before Mizuki burst out laughing, Aoba hiding his face in his shoulder. 

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to his Grandmother. 

~~~ 

Aoba left the shop with his backpack filled yet again with deliveries, barely pulling his coil out when he noticed quite a few girls running around in search of something. Unable to quell his curiosity he followed down the road a bit and found the Beni-Shigure members trying to calm the crowd of girls down. Kou seeing Aoba and waving to him. 

“Aoba-san! Hey!” Hagima looking in his direction, following Kou over to him. “Sorry to ask this out of the blue, have you seen Koujaku anywhere?” 

“Not since yesterday, why?” Kou sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“He didn’t show up for work, and we can’t get hold of him either, I was wondering if he mentioned anything to you?” Aoba shook his head. 

“I’ll give him a call.” The men gave a relieved sigh. 

“Thank you, Aoba-san; he’s never taken a break without at least telling us. We were going to head to his place to check on him but thought if we did several of his fans would follow.” Aoba nodding, pulling up his contact and calling; sure enough Koujaku picked up after a couple rings. 

“Koujaku? Are you alright?” Kou and Hagima making a silent little victory cheer. 

“Ahh I’m alright...” He could tell something was wrong, he sounded rough even over the call. 

“Weren’t you going to open up shop today? The others are worried since you didn’t show up or call them.” He made a tired sound before answering. 

“Ahhh tell them I’m sorry for causing trouble.” Aoba was getting worried, planning to stop by once he finished work. 

“What happened? Are you tired? Sick?” He lowered his voice a bit. “Is it after what happened yesterday?” 

“That’s not it, I’m just... I don’t feel like working is all.” He could tell he wasn’t being completely truthful with him. 

“If something is up you need to tell people, everyone is really worried when you don’t contact them.” Koujaku sighed, Aoba didn’t want to be harsh with him but he needed to know better. 

“Tell them I’m sorry for making them worry, I’m taking the day off but I’m alright.” Before Aoba had the chance to saying anything more, he hung up, Aoba felt his chest sting a bit. Turning back to the others and relaying the message, they thanked him asking if something happened. 

“Yesterday he got into an argument with one of those girls who kept pestering him, she seemed to have hit a nerve in him over it.” He rubbed his arm a bit, Kou patting him on the shoulder. 

“He’s really serious when it comes to Toro Nagashi, it makes sense he would get upset if she was being disrespectful towards it. One of the new guys recently lost his entire family and Koujaku was really worried about him, he told him he should go this year.” Aoba had a feeling he knows what is going on. 

“Thanks guys, I’m going to go see him tonight.” Hagima nodding, patting him on the back. 

“Good luck with him, if it’s you I’m sure he’ll push through this.” Kou waved as he went back to tell the girls, Aoba sighing and leaving. Paying no mind to the girls making a sad sound that Koujaku wasn’t going to be around today. 

~~~ 

Aoba had a bag of food in hand as he walked up the steps to Koujaku’s place, he sent a message he was on his way but he never got a reply. Taking a breath before ringing the doorbell, a little scared he wouldn’t even open the door. Hearing a bit of shuffling on the other side of the door he heard the intercom buzz to life. 

“Yes?” Koujaku sounded annoyed. 

“Hey, it’s me.” Biting his lower lip trying to squash his nerves down. 

“...Aoba.” He opened the door, Aoba forcing a smile seeing him. 

“Ahhh I’m glad you opened the door, was worried what I would do if you didn’t. Do you get my message?” He looked a bit sorry, shaking his head. “Oh, it’s alright, sorry for coming out of the blue.” 

“It’s fine, why did you? Weren’t you supposed to spend the night with Ren?” Aoba nods. 

“I was worried about you so I came by right after work.” He looks surprised but also a bit relieved. “Were you sleeping? Sorry if I woke you.” 

“Ahh no I... I kept getting messages from customers and I just-” 

“Ahh I get it, don’t worry about it.” Koujaku moved to invite him in, Aoba shook his head. 

“You’re not coming in?” Aoba gave him a smile. 

“You’ve got a pretty terrible look on your face.” He blinked, taken back a bit. “You got something you want to think over by yourself, right? You don’t seem like you’re ready to talk about it to anyone else; I’ve got things like that too so it’s fine. I’ll leave it for today but... You know you don’t need to keep things bottled up anymore, not just me but Mizuki and Ren would listen to you anytime you need it.” 

“Aoba.” He moved to hold up the food. 

“Anyway, that was all I came to say today, I wanted to see you-Uwaa!” Koujaku pulled the door fully open and embraced him. “K-Koujaku! We’re on the entryway-” 

“You really would forgive me for anything.” He pulled back, kissing him softly. “Sorry, I’ll talk to you. If you noticed this much I really am no good.” 

“Hey! Don’t think that about yourself!” Setting the bag down he pulled him back into the hug. “Everyone has times like this, you can’t help it and you’re not a bother for needing someone to talk too about it.” 

“Oh? That right?” Aoba leaned in kissing him, doing his best to cradle his face with both hands, though his left was just placed on his cheek. 

“And if it’s your past I don’t care how much you need to unload; I’ll take responsibility for it.” Koujaku laughed, kissing the palm of his hand. 

“Idiot, if it’s you then you will just soak it all up and end up hurt. But... Thanks for coming by. Is it too much if I ask you to stay? I know you promised Ren-” 

“He knows already, I told him if I don’t come back within an hour to go on to sleep. I also brought a lot of food in case you did ask me to stay.” Kissing him again he picked up the bag, bringing Aoba inside and setting the food on the table. 

He already felt better having him there. 


	3. Koujaku Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival prep! And Koujaku has a favor to ask...

Koujaku isn’t sure of the time when he wakes up to the sun filtering through the small crack in the blinds, but he finds comfort in the warm body curled into his. He did feel a bit guilty Aoba spent the night with him and not Ren as promised. He was going to find a way to make it up to him once Ren was free from the hospital. 

Aoba shifted in his hold, the cool morning breeze hitting his skin making him mumble his annoyance. Koujaku burying his face in his hair and breathing in his smell, hands pulling him in closer to his body. Aoba’s breath hitching when his hands out of habit moved over his tender spots near his groin. 

“Mmm...” His lips quirking into a smirk before nosing through his hair until he found his ear, blowing on the other shell of it. “Ahh-nnn wha-?” 

“Good morning Aoba.” Placing a kiss to his ear before licking it, hearing him try to stifle his moan, but his body shivering against him. Slipping his hand lower and taking him into his grip, slowly stroking him from root to tip. A gasp of his name leaving while he continued bringing him to fully hard. 

“Ko-Kouj-ahh~ Mmmgh... Why so-” A moan cutting his question off, hips moving into his grasp trying to up the pace. Letting out a whine when he removed his hand, reaching back onto the dresser and grabbing the lube. Aoba turning his head and kissing him, shifting his hips to rub at the older males building erection. 

“Aoba-Mmm~” He hummed into the kiss, grinding into him a bit before slipping a lubed finger in to see if he is still loose. Aoba pulling away from the kiss and hugging a pillow to his chest as he kissed along his shoulder. Koujaku was slow and careful as he made sure he was opened enough before lining up. 

“I love you, Aoba.” Slipping inside as careful as he could not wanting to hurt him. Once he was fully seated in Aoba covered his hand with his own, kissing him briefly before he began rocking into each other. It was slow, just enjoying each other with sweet kisses and soft caresses. 

“Mmm Koujaku...” He gripped the pillow more when a hand moved to stroke him; keeping the pacing while his other hand moved to hold his hand. His skin still felt alight with tingles even while it wasn’t like their usual romps in bed. It was still doing well enough that Aoba felt himself growing ever closer to coming. 

“Aoba, you feel so good, so beautiful-” He whimpered and moaned, unable to stop what he knew was coming. “-I could watch you like this for hours and never get tired of it. Watching you twitch-” His hand slowing on his member, thrusts unhurried in and out of him. “-watching you coming undone. Knowing it’s me making you feel this good, feeling my love pouring into you-” 

“Koujaku! Ahhhh I’m comi-” His body shook, curling in as he came into his hand, feeling Koujaku keeping his chest pressed to his back. He didn’t speed up; he kept the same deliberate slowness, it somehow making his orgasm last much longer. Crying out as his oversensitive body was wracked with more and more pleasure, Koujaku finally stilling and Aoba felt heat inside him. 

Aoba panted as he came down, Koujaku leaving little kisses along his shoulder and hair. He felt so safe in his arms, the heat from his body seeping into him and the hand holding his running a thumb over his knuckles. The other hand had moved from his dick and was massaging his hip trying to work any tension out. Aoba bit his lower lip, knowing Koujaku was only trying to shower him with affection and love. 

But he wanted more, desire burning inside him. 

“Koujaku...” He hummed, smiling against his skin. “Umm If... You’re not tired...” He mumbled the rest, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Hmm? What is it Aoba?” His hand stilling on his hip, biting back his pride he repeated. 

“Could we go again?” It took only a second before he could feel and hear him chuckling from behind, opening his mouth to say something but only a moan leaving when that hand returned to stroking him. His hips rolling where they were still connected. 

“Didn’t know you liked it so much.” Aoba was rolled onto his front, hips gripped just shy of too harsh as he pulled out slowly, thrusting in as hard as he could. Aoba’s hands grabbing onto the pillow and screaming out as he set a fast rhythm. This wasn’t meant to be slow, now it was just about sheer animalistic passion and losing themselves into the heat. 

Tears falling as Aoba cried and called out as each thrust made his body alight with sensations. He couldn’t move as Koujaku used his body seeking his own pleasure, and he couldn’t be happier. Something about Koujaku’s grunts and near growls from behind him turned his mind to mush. 

Koujaku watched as Aoba twitched and jerked below him, being pushed and pulled back and forth by his thrusts and hands on his hips. Shifting a bit he began thrusting hard into his spot, moaning deep in his chest watching him toss his head back and forth from side to side. His hair falling to the side revealing the bite mark, grinning he leaned over close to his ear. 

“Does it feel nice, knowing my mark is on you, forever there to show how much I love you.” He licked the scars, the salty taste of sweat filling his mouth. Testing a bit by gently applying pressure over the spot, Aoba’s body going stock still under him, he worried if it was too much- 

“Do it, fuck please Koujaku Bite me.” Aoba was begging and babbling, a strange fog taking over his head to be bitten by him. Squeezing tighter around him while his body shivered hard. “Bite me-Fuck me, please please Koujaku!” 

“Shit-Aoba!” He snapped his hips harder into him, teeth biting down, not enough to break skin but that was more than enough. Aoba howled and came, Koujaku choking out a groan against his skin feeling him spasm around him, giving a final deep thrust and emptying inside him. 

Aoba lay limp under him, almost drunk from the sensations still dancing through him. Koujaku kissing where he bit and pulling out before straightening his back. Smirking when he watched his cum drip out from his lover, standing he picked Aoba up; Aoba snuggling into him with a happy smile. Koujaku kissing his brow and bringing him to the bath. 

~~~ 

“Haga-san! I’ll bring these over to the front stalls!” Aoba picked up some of the smaller boxes, being careful to stack them so they wouldn’t slide out of his grip. Haga thanking him, adding a bit of tape to keep the boxes in place while he walked. 

“I’m sorry for having you come to help.” Aoba laughed, waving his brace covered hand at him. 

“It’s fine, you closed up shop for the day after all. It’s better than sitting around doing nothing all day after all.” He thanked him again. “After this we just need to carry the chairs to the venue, right?” 

“Yes, are you sure you’ll be okay to do that? They can get a bit heavy after a while...” Aoba waved his concern away, bringing the boxes to the stall before coming back, Haga left to bring more food over to where everyone was cooking food for the people working. Stretching his shoulders he hissed as a twinge of pain went through his hips. “Stupid Hippo...” He pouted as he grabbed a small stack of chairs. 

“That looks heavy Aoba~” He jumped; dropping the chairs, spinning around and glaring at Koujaku. 

“Hippo...” Koujaku leaned in and stole a quick kiss. 

“I saw the store was closed so I thought I’d catch you out here. You’re being careful right?” He took his left hand in his making sure the brace was secured in place still. 

“I am~ Could do without my hips randomly hurting though.” Koujaku made a sound, blushing while Aoba grinned up to him. Taking a quick glance around he leaned in close to his ear, hand applying just enough pressure over where the bruised bite scar was. 

“If I remember right you were the one screaming and begging all morning.” Aoba’s breath hitched and body trembled, Koujaku whispered more into his ear. “Not to mention in the bath when you begged me to shove my dick in your mouth-” 

“K-Koujaku!” He pushed him away, face fully red and panting hard. He didn’t notice how weak his legs got until they gave out, Mizuki catching him before he hit the ground. 

“Woah! Careful Aoba.” Koujaku was by his side, helping him back to his feet. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you this much.” Aoba huffed, rubbing his left ear with the bottom of the brace pouting. He forgave him when Koujaku kissed his cheek, giving Mizuki a longer kiss for catching him. 

“Let us carry these chairs, you should take a moment to grab a drink.” Aoba saw no reason to argue with them, he was feeling thirsty and he could grab something for these two. 

As he walked off, they both picked up a hefty stack each and brought them to where others were getting decorations set up. After setting them down Mizuki gave Koujaku a knowing smirk. 

“You look better.” He gave him a confused look, tilting his head a bit. “You’ve been tense and looking really tired as of late. You seem to have calmed down quite a bit.” 

“Ah-hah, I’m sure you’ve noticed it too right? Something about Aoba just relaxes you.” Mizuki elbowing him a bit. “N-Not just that! Like being by him you feel more at ease.” 

“I’m just teasing, yeah I don’t know what’s up but it’s not Scrap since he no longer has that.” They watched Aoba getting piled up with a basket of food and drinks, sharing a laugh. “But seriously man, you look good. Happy.” 

“Thanks.” Koujaku swallowed, his heart giving an odd beat hearing him say that. 

“Ohh~? Is the Seductive Koujaku Blushing~” Koujaku gave him a shove; making Mizuki laugh harder. Aoba watching this; biting his lip and smiling at them both. 

“Hey you two! Hurry up and finish before I eat alllllll this by myself.” They both jerked and grabbed another stack of chairs, Aoba making a face at their retreating back. “Geez really? Even if I tried I couldn’t even eat half.” He sighed and moved over to the bench. 

~~~ 

Haga thanking them for helping as they left, they were walking to visit Ren and bring him some of the extra food when Koujaku stopped both of them. “Hey, can I... Tomorrow can I talk to both of you at the festival?” 

“Yeah sure, you alright?” Mizuki and Aoba giving him a worried expression. 

“I’m fine, sorry for saying it out of the blue I just didn’t want to drop it out of nowhere tomorrow.” Aoba nodding, giving him and Mizuki a kiss before going inside to spend the night with Ren. 

“You really going to be okay man? If you need a place to crash my apartments always open.” 

“Thanks Mizuki, really I’ll be okay.” They parted ways, Mizuki watching him walk away still worried for him. 

~~~ 

“Waaa~! Look how packed this is!” The three men looked at the crowds all around the festival area. The older two standing either side of Aoba, Mizuki keeping an arm around his waist. Koujaku keeping himself from adding his arm as well for fear one of his fans seeing. 

They walked around and grabbed various snacks and treats from stalls, picking out trinkets for each other. Aoba struggling over what to get Noiz and Ren, he did feel bad Noiz had to cancel when his brother fell ill and he had to cover his position. Koujaku getting called out by a couple fans taking his focus away, Mizuki was off getting them drinks. 

Aoba payed for a couple rabbit keychains and some wrapped sweets for Ren to try. He saw Koujaku talking with the girls and turning them down; not wanting to bother him he moved to the next stall and looked through their wares. Glancing back, he bought a couple trinkets for Mink and Clear... he hoped he would get the chance to give them someday. 

Mink’s was a beaded pink charm bracelet, and Clear’s was a light up jellyfish hair pin. He stashed them in the little bag tied to his yukata sash; turning to see if Koujaku was free or Mizuki returned his eyes landed on a mask display just across the stall he was next too. He didn’t even notice the tears until Koujaku and Mizuki was at his side. 

“S-sorry I...” His shoulders shook, they took him someplace secluded and sat him on a bench, rubbing his back while he took shuddering breaths. 

“Aoba what’s wrong?” Koujaku wiping his tears with his sleeve, Mizuki opening the bottled water and handing it to him. Taking a big gulp he managed to calm down. 

“There was a mask, it was the same design as the one... The one Clear used back in Glitter...” He described the mask, Mizuki kissing his cheek. 

“Sorry, we shouldn’t have left you alone.” Aoba shook his head, leaning onto Mizuki. 

“No, I shouldn’t still be like this-” 

“Aoba you have no control over this, you love him and miss him. Don’t apologize for that.” Aoba kissed Mizuki, Koujaku grabbing a quick one, rubbing his cheek with his knuckles. 

“Thanks guys.” They found a quiet spot near the water to watch the fireworks together. After a bit of talking Koujaku finally decided to ask them both something. 

“I’ve got a favor to ask you both, next month can you both take a week off?” They asked him why. “I... I wanted to go pay my respects.” 

“Pay respects-” 

“To my mother.” Aoba took him hand in his, Mizuki placing his overtop as well. “That’s what I’ve been thinking about, I never really went and done it, not since coming back here. I’ve wanted to go but didn’t think It was right of me too.” 

“I had a feeling, not about you wanting to go pay respects, but was thinking about her.” Koujaku looked down. 

“I really am no match for you, when Toro Nagashi started back up and then my customer suddenly asked me about it, it all just sort of rushed out. When you came to check on me before it finally clicked. ‘Aoba is here.’ My doubt cleared and I wanted to go, I wanted to know if one or both of you would come.” Aoba leaning up and kissing him. 

“Her grave is on the mainland, right?” A nod. “We better get passports then.” Koujaku couldn’t stop the sob from escaping. Mizuki moving to his other side and rubbing his back while Aoba peppered his face with kisses. 

“Thank you, thank you both so much.” 

~~~ 

They walked to the hospital together, giving Ren the gifts and sweets they bought him. Aoba enjoying watching Ren’s eyes light up tasting the different festival foods. When he began dozing off from the medication, they each took a kiss before leaving and walking Aoba home. Aoba began slowly nodding off along the way, Mizuki picking him up. 

“Looks like someone wore himself out.” Aoba yawned rubbing his eyes. 

“Sorry, don’t know why I just feel so sleepy...” Koujaku kissing him before going on home, Mizuki carrying him the rest of the way home. 

“Reminds me of back then again, you or Sly falling asleep at the strangest of times.” Aoba hummed, nuzzling into his smell. 

“Desire.” Mizuki gave a questioning look. “His name was Desire; Sly Blue was just a name he used because we weren’t sure then if we wanted others knowing his name.” 

“Desire, heh. I kinda miss him.” Aoba pouted and poked his cheek. “Don’t be like that, I just wish I could’ve told him I’m sorry for not protecting you both better... Finding you two sooner...” 

“Mizuki, don’t put that on your shoulders, that was our own fault. We knew something felt off and still ignored the warning signs.” Mizuki set him back on his feet as they made it to his house, the lights still on for them. “C’mon, I’m dying for sleep.” 

Mizuki laughed, following him inside. 

~~~ 

Aoba got a week off work the next month, and Mizuki got a couple people to cover him. Koujaku was happy hearing this, Ren wished he could come but the doctors did not want him leaving just yet. Aoba made him promise to keep working hard at rehab to build up strength, promising to grab him lots of souvenirs while on the mainland. 

A week before they were to leave Aoba was packing up with Mizuki helping make sure he had everything and wasn’t going over the weight limit. Aoba groaning as the weight was still too much. 

“Why is packing so hard?!” He opened the bag and went through his clothes and other things again. 

“You do have added extra weight because of the cream you need for your hand, we could buy you bandages when we get there that should help a bit.” They spent the better part of the day trying to get it all right. Mizuki poking fun at every chance, getting various articles of clothes tossed at him. 

“My ass is not that big!” Ducking under him throwing a sock at him he pounced on him, knocking him back into the small pile of clothes and looming over him. 

“Not big, it’s supple.” Aoba’s face heating up and turning away trying to hide it. Mizuki running a finger up his throat and to his chin, moving him to look him in the eyes. Leaning in and kissing him, chuckling at the barely noticeable whimper. “If you do that I won’t be able to hold back you know.” 

Aoba gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him a hairs breath away. 

“Then don’t.” Smashing their lips together Mizuki was more than happy to oblige. 

~~~ 

Tae woke hearing something being moved in the kitchen, sitting up and pulling a robe on she walked out. Aoba was standing in front of the kettle; the lights were out but the dim street lights filtering in gave enough that it wasn’t pitch black. She didn’t see Mizuki but assumed he was probably upstairs while Aoba made coffee or tea for them. Thinking it was another nightmare or his nerves getting up for the plane ride next week. 

Sighing to herself she walked over to her grandson. 

“Aoba, another nightmare?” When he didn’t respond she reached up tapping his shoulder. As soon as she made contact, he simply fell to the floor. 

Screaming. 


	4. Koujaku Pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit behind my nano so enjoy this longer chapter!  
> And I finish up Koujaku's CD!  
> Enjoy the hot spring >w>

Mizuki was in the waiting room of the hospital when Koujaku ran in, hair a mess and t-shirt inside out. Mizuki stood and got him to sit down and catch his breath, offering him a bottle of water. Once he drank nearly half of it he looked up to the bartender with fearful eyes. 

“What happened? It wasn’t a nightmare?” Mizuki shook his head and sat down. 

“No, I didn’t even notice he had gotten out of bed until the screaming started. Tae-san said she woke up hearing some noise and found him just standing there. When she tried to see if he was alright, he just... Crumbled and started screaming.” Koujaku rubbed his back. “By the time the ambulance got there he had blacked out. I called you as soon as we got here.” 

Tae come out to them, both standing but she put her hand up to stop their questions. “The doctors took him back for an MRI, you both can come in and wait in the room. They will be putting him in with Ren once he is done.” 

Thanking her they followed her to Ren's room, he was awake and rubbing at his eyes trying to clear his mind of sleep. Mizuki and Koujaku going to his side and checking on him, it was almost an hour later Aoba was brought back in, still asleep. They helped Ren into a chair and set him next to Aoba, he took Aoba’s hand and kissed the palm of it. 

“Aoba... What did you see...” Aoba made a pained groan from the bed, the three men sticking to his side with their chests stinging with pain. An hour later the doctor coming in with the scans, Tae sighing seeing no real issues. While she spoke with the doctor Aoba slowly started waking up. 

“Aoba!” He blinked a couple times, very confused seeing where he was. “What happened, are you alright?!” 

“Ehh? I’m fine, why am I here?” Sitting up he yawned, Mizuki being the first to speak up. 

“Tae-san found you in the kitchen, you suddenly fell to the floor and was screaming. We couldn’t understand what was wrong so we called an ambulance.” Aoba swallowed; he didn’t remember any of that. 

“Seragaki-san, you have no memory of doing this?” He nodded at the doctor. “I’d like you to see a therapist in the morning if you don’t mind.” Aoba made a face, only agreeing at the looks on his lovers faces. The doctor excuses himself, Tae walking to his side. 

“Aoba, you really don’t remember?” Aoba sighing, rubbing his eyes before answering. 

“I don’t, last thing I saw was Mizuki before going to sleep. My throat hurts a little bit?” Pursing her lips together she kissed his brow before leaving. “I’m sorry for worrying you guys.” 

“Aoba that isn’t something you can help, perhaps you had a nightmare from your memories returning?” He lay back in the bed, trying as hard as he could but just got a blank. 

“If I did it’s gone now, either way guess I’m stuck here for a bit.” He looked up to Koujaku and Mizuki. “You two don’t need to stay here, you shouldn’t tire yourselves out for my sake.” 

“You know that just makes us want to stay all the more, right?” Aoba weakly kicked Koujaku pouting. “I get it, we’ll be back after we get some sleep.” 

“Next week is going to be rough if you both mess your sleep up.” Ren chuckling watching the other two mirror the same look. 

~~~ 

Aoba stretched coming out from the therapist's office, Koujaku there waiting for him. Worry written all over his face, Aoba poking his cheek trying to ease some of it. “I’m fine hippo, they said basically the same as always. My mind is just a bit overworking trying to piece together my missing memories. I probably had a physical memory resurface but not a mental one so my body acted on its own.” 

“That can happen?” Aoba shrugged. “That seems too easy an answer.” 

“Well considering the entire ordeal of Scrap and taking in so many different memories, not to mention the other me having their memories bleeding in...” Koujaku rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Right, sorry...” Aoba pinching his nose. 

“Don’t you dare apologize for me Scrapping you. I did it willingly and would do it again if I have too.” Koujaku smiled, grabbing the hand pinching his nose, kissing it and winking. “Ehhh Hippo...” 

“I love you.” Aoba’s face only got redder, pulling his hand away and looking anywhere but at him. Koujaku still heard the small whispered affection before he began walking away. “I’m really no match for you.” 

~~~ 

Aoba’s eyes lit up walking into their room, Koujaku had mentioned they had hot springs but didn’t say he got them a private one attached to their room. Setting his bags down he ran outside looking at the bath and getting excited when he dipped his fingers in. Blushing when he could hear Mizuki and Koujaku laughing. “I had a feeling you’d be happy.” 

“This must’ve been expensive, not to mention normally they only allow single or doubles...” Koujaku set his bag down, pulling out the yukata’s the staff gave them. 

“I got a special discount; the owners knew my mother. As a kid I would come to this inn and they remember me from then.” Aoba standing and walking over to him, kissing his cheek before taking his yukata form him. 

“Then we’re getting to enjoy your blessing hmm~?” Koujaku ruffled his hair. 

“I did help pay for this room, after all we wouldn’t be able to use the public bath.” It took Aoba a minute before it finally clicked, he was so used to their tattoo’s they hardly registered to him anymore. “Since it’s already getting a bit late how about we order a bit of food and drink?” 

“I can drink!” Aoba’s eyes sparkled, making them laugh again. “Geez you both don’t have to laugh so loud. I haven’t had a good drink in months, I expect both of you to let me enjoy myself~” 

“Hmm so we better make sure you eat first and get the futon laid out for you.” 

“And only get a small bottle of sake for him.” Aoba glared at the two of them, which only aided in making them laugh ever more. 

~~~ 

Aoba came out of the bath drying his hair, Koujaku and Mizuki sitting outside in the chairs drinking. He walked out pouting at them, hands on his hips. “No fair you started without me!” 

“Sorry Aoba, we didn’t mean too. We came out here to enjoy the breeze and ended up starting without you.” Mizuki held his hand out to him, Aoba taking it after a second and sitting down in the chair between them. Koujaku pouring him some sake. 

“Fwaa~ That tastes so nice~” Mizuki chuckling before pouring himself more. “Hmmm you can really hear the bugs going at it.” 

“Aoba, face Mizuki.” Tilting his head, he did; Koujaku taking the towel around his neck and drying his hair for him. Mizuki standing and grabbing the cream for his hand, once he had both of them paying attention to him he felt a blush rising. While Koujaku was busy with his hair he began to talk. 

“I was really scared when we got here, it hit me that I’m actually here and going to do this... I’m restless and can’t really calm down.” He began running his fingers through his hair, something Aoba noticed he did when deep in thought. “I had a dream about her last night, sometimes they are happy, other times...” He shook his head. “I don’t know if it’s my heart showing her to me or maybe she appears trying to tell me something. If it was the latter and she wanted to come see her then I’d be happy.” 

Mizuki went and washed his hands, bringing a couple hair ties and a brush, handing them to Koujaku. Aoba settling more into the seat, letting Koujaku busy his hands with his hair. 

“I can’t help the feeling that I need to run, that I can’t go through with this. I’ve been thrust at the reality in front of me and there’s no escape; but I’m the one who decided to pay my respects. I’m going to see this through, I can’t express enough how much having you both with me is helping me.” He tied off Aoba’s hair, the man turning around and kissing him. 

He was more than happy to return the kiss, Mizuki pouring them more sake when they parted. After the third one Aoba was already dozing off, they knew if he kept going, he wouldn’t be able to function tomorrow. After a bit of coaxing they got him into bed with promises of cuddles. 

He was out the moment his head hit the pillow. 

~~~ 

They got off the bus together, Koujaku turning to check on Aoba again. “You sure you’re going to be alright? This is going to be a long walk.” 

“I’m fine, I’m more worried about you two. You guys drank quite a bit after putting me to bed.” The men shared a look before leaning in to kiss either cheek. “Wa-what’s that for?!” 

“Our lover is worried about us; we need to make sure you know we’re fine.” Aoba giving Koujaku a light punch before they set out. The walk taking almost two hours before they finally made it to the grave-site. Koujaku’s face turning pained seeing the state it was in. 

Aoba took his hand in his, bringing it up and kissing his knuckles. “Let’s clean this before we plant the flowers.” 

Koujaku nodding, he didn’t seem like he could talk just yet. They cleared away the weeds and cleaned her headstone, once finished they poured water over the grave and sit down. 

“I can finally say it now, I’ve returned Mother. Last time I was here was before I went back to Midorijima, so it’s been a while. I’m sorry I didn’t come back in so long, I brought Aoba along as well.” Aoba sit next to him. “This is Mizuki, he’s been taking care of Aoba before I came back, he’s a good guy and I’m sure you’d have loved to meet him.” Mizuki sat down on Koujaku’s other side, giving a little greeting. 

Koujaku was silent for a second. “Aoba, Mizuki. I’m going to say a couple words for myself, if you don’t mind could you ignore it, if I don’t say it now I might not ever get the chance too.” 

“Sure thing, go ahead.” He took a big breath, hands clenching where they rest on his thighs. 

“My mother was a quiet person by nature, maybe that was what made her weak, she did as she was told and even when his mood worsened; she would say it was her at fault. She endured it, she never showed resistance and soon my father came to love her more because of it. His legal wife saw this, she just brought my mother more and more grief. They bullied her every day, I would plead mercy for her but he would just hit me and tell me to ‘Shut up‘. When I would return to her side, she would cry saying it was her fault. 

If I opposed him my mother would be sad, even still I couldn’t just stand by and watch as they beat her. But I was just a kid, I couldn’t do anything no matter how much I wanted too. I wanted to do something for her, to make her happy. I was just a kid and my ideas wouldn’t amount to much. So I saved up my allowance and bought her this.” He removed the hairpin from his hair. 

It was cheap, but I wanted to give her a present. I had never seen her so happy before, her face was glowing when he thanked me, telling me she would treasure it. I told her I would protect her no matter what.” Koujaku had tears streaming down his face. “After that we came to Midorijima when her physical condition worsened, to get away from them and she could recover. Those were some of the happiest times we ever had.” Aoba and Mizuki gave him a small smile. 

“It was decided I was to be my father's heir; his legal wife couldn’t have kids. My mother's face darkened I didn’t want to be his heir, I didn’t want to be a yakuza with every fiber of my being! When we returned I wanted to return, I wanted to come back to you and live with my mother where we could be happy. To force me to agree he held her hostage, if I didn’t do as he said he’d hurt her more. I felt so powerless unable to do anything to save her or keep her safe...” 

“I did as he asked, I let Ryuuhou tattoo my back, it took so many months before he finished. My back was so hot I thought I’d die, I was dizzy and I didn’t know what was going on anymore... When I came too I had killed everyone in the house, even my own mother, she jumped in trying to stop my rampage and I turned my sword on her.” His shoulders shook. “I held her body in my arms, all she repeated was the same thing over and over... ‘I’m sorry.’ Sorry for what? I was the one who stabbed her, I was the one who killed her!” A sob breaking loose. 

“I killed everyone, even those who showed compassion for me and my mother I killed them. The doctor said it was as though she had just let go, she no longer had her own will to live. Even if that was true it’s not enough. All I could do is apologize. To my mother, to everyone, I’m sorry.” Koujaku felt arms encircling from both sides. 

“I remember her.” He looked up to Aoba. “I would come by your house sometimes; you weren’t there but she was always smiling. She was thin but pretty and always had a smile on her face. She would thank me for laying with you.” Koujaku chokes up. “You don’t need to hold back, this is just you saying words for us to ignore right?” 

“What are you-” 

“And we’re just hugging you because we feel like it.” Mizuki’s hand began rubbing his back. “And I just wanted to feel your kimono a bit.” 

“You guys...” 

“A long time ago when I couldn’t stop crying, Granny would hold me, you did as well. I felt safe and relieved, I was happy and it showed a person's warmth can melt so many things.” Koujaku’s shoulder shook more, with a final choked sob he broke down. Sobbing into their arms, both men taking turns kissing his cheek, his hair, rubbing his back while he got everything out. 

~~~ 

When they returned to the inn, a little note was left that the hot spring was ready for use. Aoba’s cheer lifted Koujaku’s mood, they stopped by a small place to eat when Aoba had started getting a bit winded. Now he seemed perfectly fine and eager as he hurried to clean off and get in the hot water. Once everyone was clean and changed Aoba practically dragged them into the open-air spring. They made sure his hand was wrapped up in a special brace to keep water from agitating the still healing skin. 

“Ahhhh~ This feels so good~” He sunk into the water, Koujaku and Mizuki sitting together and drinking a bit of sake while they relaxed. “Give me some.” 

“You want sake or a pain pill?” Aoba pouting, lightly splashing them. “I thought as much. Relax a bit more and if you don’t think you’ll need the pill you can have some.” 

“Why haven’t you two gotten in yet?” Both men made a sound, not meeting the others eyes. Aoba watching them a bit before getting a very mischievous smile. Swimming over to them he rose above the water just enough for them both to fluster at his chest. “What’s wrong? Shy to get naked?” 

“Ahh uhhh well-” Aoba watched both their adams apples bobbing as they swallowed. 

“We have this big hot spring to ourselves, and you don’t want to enjoy it with me?” He knew he was going for a low blow, but if his hunch was right he needed to push a bit. “I’ve seen both of you naked plenty of times after all.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for just a little bit.” Mizuki was a little surprised Koujaku gave in so easily, he finished off his drink before he began removing his own robe. Aoba taking both their hands once they were naked and guiding them into the water. 

Once they got in it wasn’t long before they lost any ounce of nervousness and sank into the heat. Aoba giggling seeing them letting go and enjoying the water. Aoba couldn’t help but see the side glances they were giving the other, licking his lips he decided to press further. “Mizuki, you never told me, but didn’t you do this one yourself?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah I did, I had someone hold a mirror and draw the outline in pen so I could be sure to get the lines clean.” Koujaku was now fully looking at his chest. 

“You tattooed yourself?” Aoba stayed quiet for the most part, moving next to Mizuki and asking about various ones. He knew Koujaku would be a bit touchy talking about his own, but it wasn’t hard to keep pointing out the ones on Mizuki’s. “That had to have hurt how the hell did you keep steady?” 

“A lot of whiskey, Aoba was there when I was doing this one on my side.” Aoba snorting, the memory was fuzzy at most but he did remember most of it. 

“You were cursing up a storm and kept stopping to glare at me when I laughed.” Mizuki poked him in his side, making Aoba twitch and laugh. 

“It didn’t help with you laughing! It was hard to see with the mirror shaking so much.” It was Koujaku’s turn to laugh. 

“What about-” 

“He also inked his dick.” Mizuki’s face turned a beet red, Koujaku blinking in confusion. 

“Aoba...” Aoba was having trouble holding his laughter back, Koujaku coughing as his ears and cheeks turned very red. 

“C’mon Mizuki, show him~” Both men sputtering. “What’s wrong~?” Aoba was playing innocent, Mizuki knew what he was trying to do now, or he thought he did anyway. 

“I don-Aoba!” He moved closer, slipping his hand across his stomach and pressing his body up against his. 

“Koujaku wants to see though, right?” Mizuki could hear in his voice he wasn’t going to take a no, taking a curious glance to Koujaku he wasn’t being too objective about it. 

Sighing in defeat he pulled out of the water, his lips a thin line trying to hide his embarrassment. He couldn’t hold back the sound escaping as Aoba pushed his legs open a bit and took him in hand. Mizuki could feel Koujaku’s eyes on him and it only made his blush travel to his neck. 

“Oh! I forgot it glows too!” It was a lie, every night Mizuki spent with him that would lead to sex he saw it glow. Mizuki was far too busy trying to stop himself from getting hard, but the blood from his head was rushing south faster than he wanted. Aoba was purposely being over touchy and checking out every angle of the snake. 

Koujaku didn’t know his mouth could get as dry as it currently was, his mind conflicted if he was getting aroused from Aoba toying with Mizuki. Or if seeing Mizuki naked, and growing hard with his skin wet from the water and seeing the droplets slipping down his beautiful skin- 

At the same time both men had grabbed their cups and downed a drink of sake, Mizuki had just gotten it down when he moaned. Aoba humming and taking him further into his mouth, settling between his legs. Mizuki cursing as Aoba skillfully brought him to fully erect. A glance to Koujaku who seemed to be debating what to do. 

Koujaku watched Aoba taking Mizuki into his mouth, those little moans and hums he made showing how much he was enjoying it. Normally the knowledge Aoba was being intimate with the others would bring a pang of jealousy. Knowing Aoba was feeling just as much, or more, pleasure with them leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he tried to get accustomed to the situation. 

But now he only felt jealous it wasn’t him going down on Mizuki, getting a close-up look at the glowing tattoo as he watched it disappear in and out as Aoba bobbed his head. 

“Ahhh Ffff-fuck Aoba!” Mizuki’s knuckles were white where he was gripping the edge of the spring, other hand moving to the back of Aoba’s neck. The moan from him going straight into his dick as he started thrusting into his willing mouth. His eyes meeting Koujaku’s as the other male moved in behind Aoba, raising his hips higher and spreading him open. 

“Ahhh! Haaa K-Koujaku!” Aoba pulled off to gasp and pant as his fingers began to work him loose. Going back down on Mizuki and pushing him in further to his throat, feeling him stretch his throat as another pulse of semen slid down. Swallowing as Mizuki grunt feeling the tip being massaged. 

“Aoba, you look so lovely, taking Mizuki in so deep.” Mizuki and Aoba both moaning. “You love it when we do this to you.” His fingers spreading open only to gently pinch at his spot as they closed. 

Aoba’s scream was muffled by the length in his mouth, the vibrations making Mizuki’s toes curl. Koujaku leaning down, leaving small bites along his hips and cheeks, his fingers speeding up inside him. Aoba returned to bobbing his head in a frantic pace, Mizuki undoing Aoba’s hair and gripping it. He was torn between watching Aoba and watching Koujaku working him open. 

His skin was on fire and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last, not when Aoba began working his tongue in the way he knew drove Mizuki mad. His final undoing was when Koujaku stood up, hand on his dick and pumping it while he was stretching Aoba. Hand gripping slightly too hard in blue hair as he came at once, twitching as Aoba sucked and drank it all down. 

“Mmm Mizuki~” Aoba’s eyes were unfocused, licking his lips and kissing the snakes head resting just under the tip before looking back to Koujaku. “Koujaku, fuck me.” His voice was hoarse, and it snapped the last bit of control Koujaku might’ve had. 

“Aoba!” Hoisting him up and laying him on his back against the wooden flooring leading to the spring before pushing inside. Aoba hooking his legs around his waist, panting and crying out as his body slid back and forth from the powerful thrusts into him. Mizuki watching, unable to tear his eyes away watching them fuck in front of him. 

He felt himself growing hard again when Koujaku shoved his tongue into Aoba’s mouth, moaning at the taste there. Aoba unable to hold off anymore and coming between them, Koujaku not stopping. Mizuki began stroking himself, Aoba lost in the over-stimulation to his hypersensitive body. 

“Aoba, I love you-nnngh!” Koujaku straightened his back, hands gripping his hips and keeping the harsh pace watching the body below him twitch and spasm. Mizuki could no longer just sit back, he moved in and began licking at the mess on Aoba’s chest and stomach. 

“Mi-Mizuki! Ahhh!” One of Aoba’s hands going into his hair, he was hard again but nowhere near close to coming. His eyes going wide when Koujaku leaned in and kissed Mizuki, sharing his cum between them. A hand moving from his hip to his hand, clutching it as his hips jerked, coming into him. 

Aoba whimpered, when they finally pulled apart Koujaku slid out. They looked at each other for a long second, a whimper snapping their eyes to meet gold. 

“Mizuki, please I still need more~” He licked his lips, hand trailing down and spreading himself open, a couple drips of Koujaku’s cum spilling free. Koujaku moved out of the way, Mizuki taking his place and pushing fully inside. 

The feeling of Koujaku’s cum slicking his every thrust set an intense enough fire in his belly he couldn’t hold back. His grip was bruising as he thrust hard and fast, hand gripping his dick and pumping him in time. Aoba bowing his back panting and choking out moans. His head had gone numb from the pleasure and thighs tensing up at his oncoming climax. 

“Mi-zu-ahhh! I’m-I can’t- Fuck fill me up! I want yours inside me with Koujaku’s! Please pleasepl-yess!” Koujaku grabbed one of his legs and bent it towards his chest, the angle applying the most pressure to his sensitive inner walls. With a loud shout he came, hard. 

The last thing he saw was Mizuki stilling as he came, Aoba’s head dizzy feeling him add his own cum inside him. 

‘ _Fuck I need to try and get everyone too-_ ’ 

~~~ 

The next day Aoba was stuck in bed, his legs and back being massaged while his pain pill worked its way into his system. They spent the day mostly cuddling and enjoying their little vacation together. Aoba had woken with a fever but they chalked it up to the previous day’s long walking and then their activity in the hot spring. 

The fourth day they were out sightseeing when Aoba collapsed coughing, delirious with a fever. 

He was in the hospital while they called Tae to find what medication they could use on him, she informed them Ren was in the same state. His oxygen levels began to drop and wasn’t waking up. While the doctors were getting the medication into Aoba, to their surprise Noiz showed up. 

“Get him prepped to move, were taking him back.” Noiz signed several papers while Mizuki left to get their things. 

“What’s going on?” Noiz sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I forgot to tell everyone, I thought it was odd that after almost a year of getting randomly sick like this it just disappeared without any more flareups. I looked into when exactly Ren was brought to the hospital on Midorijima, and it lined up when he stopped getting these.” Koujaku’s eyes widened. 

“Then-” 

“They can’t be too far apart, even Ren’s medical records showed his health deteriorating the same time Aoba would have this.” Noiz walked over, brushing his bangs away, Koujaku noticing the bags under his eyes. 

“Here,” Koujaku pulling a chair next to Aoba. “get some sleep. I’ll wake you before we’re leaving.” Noiz didn’t fight him, he sat in the chair holding Aoba’s hand and falling right to sleep. Koujaku getting a blanket from a nurse and draping it over him. 

Mizuki returned with their things, it took another hour before they were ready and loaded him up into the helicopter Noiz had brought. 

~~~ 

“Aoba.” He woke hearing Ren calling for him, groaning he sat up. Ren was in the bed with him, holding him close while Noiz was asleep on the couch. He rubbed his eyes confused, looking into amber eyes and seeing him smile behind the oxygen mask. 

“Ren? What’s going on?” Ren made a difficult face before answering. 

“It seems we cannot be too far apart before our body begins to feel the stress of our connection being stretched.” He stroked his cheek, rubbing their foreheads together, Aoba felt calmer as he did. “You got a fever and passed out, my oxygen began to drop which caused me to lose consciousness.” 

“If you go anywhere Ren has to come along.” Aoba looked back to Noiz, smiling to him as he got up and moved closer. Both Aoba and Ren kissing him; Aoba stroking his cheek with his knuckles. 

“Thanks for coming Noiz.” He smirked. 

“I can’t stay long, but this gave me a good excuse to avoid another boring meeting.” The two in bed laughing. “Guess I’ll be waiting until Ren is healthy enough to travel before I can bring you both to Germany.” 

“Sorry Noiz.” Noiz shook his head, kissing both their cheeks. 

“Nothing you can help, at least this gives me time to get bigger furniture for the bedroom.” Ren blinked a bit, not understanding. Aoba burying his face in Rens' chest. 

“...Perverted Brat...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my own sanity I took out Beni, trying to imitate his speech patterns would've ruined me mentally.  
> Of course for Ren I'll have to write him but at least then I'm not trying to also do 3 other people at once ==;


	5. Ren Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is home now, still needing rehab but he's getting better! After a difficult conversation with their friends Ren begins asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from working on this before I got burnout xAx  
> Sorry it's taken so long! After some time off I feel a bit better and with a fresher mind!  
> I might not finish this before NaNoWriMo deadline but that's fine <3

Ren waking to the sound of Tae screaming from the bottom of the steps, grumbling and nuzzling into the back of Aoba’s neck. Content to just go back to sleep when a loud bang jerked him awake, Aoba grabbing the pillow and groaning covering his ears. Ren rubbed his eyes sitting up, his sleep fog clearing when Tae called up to see if they were awake. 

“I’m awake Tae-san.” Yawning before he began trying to wake Aoba. “Aoba it’s time to get up.” Ren tries to gently shake him awake, but Aoba doesn’t budge. 

“You should know better than the rest of us unless your rough he won’t get up.” Noiz was leaning against the door frame, amused watching them. 

“Ahhh I suppose so.” He rubbed at his eyes again, blinking a bit. 

“Go on down and get a bath, I’ll wake him.” Thanking him Ren left, Noiz sitting on the bed and watching him sleep for a couple more seconds. Leaning down he kissed the top of his head before slipping arms under him and picking him up. 

“Eh-Waaah! N-Noiz!” Arms wound around his neck trying to keep from falling. Smacking his head when he started laughing at him. “Brat! Why do you always do this!” 

“Easiest to make sure you’re awake.” Aoba made a frustrated noise, Noiz carrying him down stairs before setting him on his feet. Tae busy cooking breakfast for them and telling Aoba to hurry up in the bath. 

“Yes yes~ Morning Granny.” Stretching before joining Ren in the bath, giggling watching him trying to rinse the soap out his hair. “Used too much again?” 

“Ahhh, mmm.” Aoba undressed before going over and helping him. “Perhaps I should get it cut.” 

“It is getting a bit long, it’s almost mid-shoulders.” Aoba ran his hands through his hair after grabbing the conditioner. Looking at his back and shoulders, Ren’s muscles were building from the daily exercises and rehab he was still attending. Aoba wasn’t sure if he was happy seeing Sei’s body changing so much into Ren; the thoughts making him sad wondering if Sei would've been bulkier had he gotten to live a normal life. 

“Aoba?” He jerked from his thoughts; he didn’t notice how long he must have been working his hair lost in his musing. 

“Sorry Ren, just kind of nervous for today.” It wasn’t a total lie, today they were going to tell everyone about Ren. Though the group and Tae knew this was the Ren that used to be his Allmate; they did not know who he originally was before then. 

They also didn’t know whose body he was in. 

“I am sure they will not think badly of us, perhaps Tae-san will be the most effected.” Aoba swallowed down his worries, not wanting Ren to get upset he decided to try and lighten the mood. 

“Let’s not forget Clara~” The body in front of him visibly stiffened, laughing he reached for the shower head. Startling when his hand is grabbed, brought to Ren’s mouth to kiss. “Eh-Wait Ren don-” 

Ren spat and coughed, forgetting Aoba had conditioner on his hands. Aoba’s knees buckling as he laughed watching Ren try and get the taste out of his mouth, tongue hanging out. 

~~~ 

Around noon everyone gathered in the extra room in Heibon, Ren rubbing Aoba’s back while he worked up the courage to go in. When he finally worked up the nerve, they walked in. The others knew they planned to fully introduce Ren to their work friends and explain how Aoba was with all of them at once. 

“I guess I’ll start with Ren, I know you’ve all been curious what happened to him. I told you he had broken after the Jail and that wasn’t entirely the truth. This is Ren, my Allmate.” He motions to him next to Aoba. 

“Ehhhh? Ren-chan is that really you?” Yoshie was the first to speak up, Clara on her lap seeming to not understand. 

“When you say that is Ren, is that a human-like Allmate?” They shook their heads. 

“No, he’s flesh and blood, he’s not being dictated by programming or driven by mechanisms.” She still wasn’t sure if she understood. 

“Well it’s good to have you back Ren-san.” Haga was the next to speak, a smile from ear to ear. 

“Thank you, Haga-san.” Ren bowed, Aoba taking a breath. 

“There is more, I’m... Well...” His face blushing red. “I’m with the other men here.” They seemed confused, Noiz was very amused from where he sat. “I mean I’m dating them... all... Including Ren.” After a long moment of silence, it was Noiz who spoke up. 

“What can I say, we’re Aoba’s Harem.” Haga covered his mouth to laugh, Yoshie gasping and making various comments on being so jealous Aoba grabbed all the handsome men for himself. Tae rubbing her brow, this was her first time hearing it being called such and could not find any other better descriptor. 

Once it calmed down he looked to Ren, nodding and taking his hand in his. “There is... A bit more.” 

“I was not originally an Allmate AI, when Aoba was born his mind had split into three different beings.” Aoba saw their shocked looks, especially in Tae and Mizuki. “I was one of them, my role was to act as his Restraint, he was Reason, and the other was Desire.” 

“We came up with those names on our own, we’re all Aoba, but we needed a way to speak to each other without getting confused.” 

“When we were a teenager Reason stopped listening to me and more on Desire. My voice no longer reaching him I saw him pick up the Allmate, and pushed my way inside it. When we lost our memories, I had forgotten who I was.” Mizuki had a pained look on his face, Koujaku patting his shoulder to check on him. 

“There’s still one more thing... It wasn’t just some random body Ren took. You know how Toue created me in a lab?” They nodded. “I wasn’t alone, I had a twin brother. Sei.” Tae covered her mouth. 

“Aoba...You mean-” 

“We met him in the tower, he begged me to... To destroy him...” Shoulders shaking, Ren finishing for him. 

“Before he died, he pulled me into his body, and told me to live on next to Aoba.” At once the group moved to them, Aoba trying to stop his tears while they worried over him. Tae standing, moving over to Ren, they were momentarily worried what she would say, but she just hugged him. Ren slowly returning it before speaking. “He didn’t resent you for not saving him, he was thankful for you taking care of Aoba.” 

“What am I going to do with you boys.” Reaching over she stroked Aoba’s cheek, he moved in to hug her as well. 

~~~ 

Noiz had fallen asleep once they got home, splayed out on the couch downstairs while Ren and Aoba were upstairs. Aoba squeezing a stress ball in his left hand to build up some grip while Ren kept count for him, sighing when pain began to set in. Ren taking the ball and massaging his hand, looking over the raised skin of the scar as it led into jagged lines up his arm. 

“It’s weird right?” Ren looked up to him, shaking his head before kissing his hand. “R-Ren-” 

“How did you get this scar? You never told me.” He continued rubbing the hand while Aoba made a difficult face. 

“My own stupidity, I kept sneaking out during the nights looking for parts of other androids to try and help fix Clear. I found a mostly intact body under a bit of rubble and grabbed it, it still had power in it and the rain made it spark.” Ren had that worried look on his face, Aoba could almost see the dog ears lying flat. Reaching up he ruffled his hair, pulling him close into a kiss. 

“Aoba.” Ren pulled him closer until he straddled his lap, hands moving over his body. Aoba gasping and pulling away only to be brought back into a deeper kiss; Ren pushing his tongue in and rubbing it over his. Moaning as he whimpers and body shivered the more his hands roamed over him. 

“R-Ren wait-nngh!” Managing to bite back a moan as he licked a trail to his ear and lathered attention to it. Hand already opening his jeans and palming at him, eager and anxious to touch him. “Ahhh-Rennnn!” 

Covering his mouth trying to contain his gasps and moans as a hand wrapped around him and stroked hard and fast. Aoba smashing their lips together while he moved his hand to pull his pants open to start stroking Ren as well. After a couple strokes he moved Ren’s hand off his dick, shifting a bit until he could take them both in hand and stroked them together. 

“Ku-Aoba! Nnngh!” Pressing their foreheads together as Aoba’s hand sped up the more they leaked, it wasn’t long before they both began to thrust into his hand. Ren’s joining his to speed up the motions, Aoba’s head falling back as he lost himself in the sensations. Ren licking up his neck to his ear, chanting his name with his deep voice. 

“Ahhh! Ren!” Their hands moving together and the heat from the other man seeping into him. “I-I’m clo-close! Ren!” 

“Guh hah hahh Aoba!” Aoba’s hand pulling away to cover his mouth, their mixed scents and taste flooding into him pushing him over. Hips bucking erratically as he came, Ren biting down on his neck as he too came. Both panting as their mind cleared, Aoba licking his hand clean before doing the same to Ren’s. He gave a weak whimper as he released his neck, the look on Aoba’s face as he sucked their cum off was one he knew well. 

“Mmm Ren~” He made a strangled sound when he moved down and began licking him clean, moaning and lost as he was determined to not leave a single drop. 

“A-Aoba-nngh!” Ren panted hard, too tired to get hard again, his body still building up stamina. He was worried if he would need to call someone if he didn’t calm down once he finished. Thankful when Aoba pulled away happy and climbed in next to him, nuzzling his neck but dozing off. 

“I think Desire is starting to have an effect on you more than you think...” He only got a sleepy hum, moving Aoba in close he held him as they took a small nap. 

~~~ 

“Aoba, would it be alright if I woke my old body up?” Aoba and Noiz looked over at Ren, Aoba tilting his head. “My Allmate one, you have not used him in a long time correct?” 

“When you were not there it hurt so I didn’t, then you came back but I just didn’t see a reason too. I won’t stop you if you wanted too.” Ren smiles, stealing one of Aoba’s apple slices. Noiz laughing watching Aoba’s shocked face before it turned into a pout; his laughter growing wider when Ren leaned over and licked his cheek. Aoba stuttering and blushing red trying to tell him not to do that. 

“Aoba, Ren. This looks like a good one.” Noiz slid the real estate paper for them both to see. “It’s not too far from Heibon or Black Needle, it’ll need some renovations to fit all of us.” 

“Oh nice find!” Aoba kissed his cheek. “I’ll call the agent and see if we can get a tour.” He left to make the call, Ren and Noiz finish eating a bit more fruit before standing to clean their plates. 

“Noiz, may I ask you a question?” He nodded, drying his hands and looking at him. “Is it strange knowing this body belonged to his twin brother and we are still being intimate? Does it not seem strange?” 

“I guess you weren’t here to see what he was like. I don’t really care either way, so long as Aoba is happy and no longer hurting himself that is enough for me to accept anything.” Ren gave a panicked look. “When he was released from the hospital he hadn’t been eating like he should, and what he did eat wouldn’t stay down. At night he wouldn’t get any sleep for the nightmares and would sneak off into the Jail.” 

“Aoba mentioned that, but not the rest...” Noiz moved over, kissing Ren and petting his hair. 

“He was suffering because he couldn’t make a choice on which one of us to be with, he loved all of us and it hurt him to even think of leaving one out.” Noiz looked at Aoba in the living room on a call with real estate agent. “He blacked out in front of where Clear was being repaired, he didn’t wake up for a long time. Tae-san didn’t tell us but I looked at his medical records, and he nearly died twice.” 

“When he came in to tell me and Koujaku, I told him I needed time to think, that night I looked and it made my decision for me. Even if I still feel jealous knowing he is with the others I’d rather that over hurting him more.” Ren didn’t speak, Noiz had a good idea what he wanted to ask though. “You’re curious about the missing two right?” 

“I-Uhhh Well yes... He has woken up calling for them and I do not know how to console him.” Noiz sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Only Mizuki and... Mink have been able to bring him out of those. You’d be better off asking Mizuki, he seems to know better than anyone which method to use to bring him out.” Aoba hanging up he came back in with a big smile. 

“They said if we can get some free time tomorrow then we could go then. I’m going to go ask the others if they can make time.” He ran up the steps to grab his bag, planning to stop by and get things for dinner while he was out. Ren tagging along with him out of worry. 

~~~ 

Aoba came up after his bath, Noiz stuck in a call downstairs angry he missed his chance to bathe with Aoba. Ren was on the bed reading as usual, Aoba walking over and looking at what he was reading. “Oh wow, The Little Mermaid! How nostalgic~” 

“Tae-san brought it when she found a bunch of your old books.” He turned to a page where a crudely drawn Aoba as a mermaid was. 

“Oh, wow I forgot we drew in these; I drew this one and didn’t Desire draw...” They both fell silent, grabbing the Rapunzel picture book and turning to where the princess was alone in her room. Desire had drawn three little Aobas around her trying to play with her. “... I wonder if he somehow knew. He was born to house Scrap, maybe he held a closer bond to him than what we felt.” 

“I suppose when you fully have all of his memories you can see.” Ren nuzzled his hair, enjoying the shampoo mixing with his smell. Aoba put the book away, kissing him. 

“What did you think of that story?” He touched his chest before answering. 

“My chest feels tight, in order to return to the ocean she had to kill the prince. When she couldn’t do that she turned into sea foam. She could not achieve the conditions she set for herself.” Aoba took his hand in his. “I feel I understand her feelings.” 

“Ren-” 

“If I was in the situation where I needed to injure or harm the person I love, someone precious to me, I would rather meet my own demise. The prince didn’t know it had been her he owed his life too, nor did he know of her death and was able to live on happily. I would feel happy knowing they were happy.” Aoba lay back on the bed. 

“I guess I’d be in the same boat... If I... Had the choice.” Ren looked down at him, knowing what he was talking about. “But maybe the Prince is also at fault? A strange beautiful girl appears out of nowhere who can’t speak, I’d want to find out more about her. Maybe then her true self would’ve been revealed.” 

“Aoba...” He sat back up, kissing Ren trying to give some comfort. 

“Did you like it? Heh Should I read it out loud for you next time?” Before Aoba could kiss him again he was pulled back, Noiz stealing it and sticking his tongue out at him. “Brat! What was that for?!” 

“Oh~? Did you want a kiss too?” Aoba opened his mouth to comment but it died out when Noiz covered his mouth with his own, forcing his tongue in to play with Aoba’s. 

“Mmmmf mmmm nnn...” Aoba was quick to cool his fire, Ren began kissing his hand and up along his arm. Noiz finally releasing him to breathe, both men nuzzling his neck and hugging him from either side. “Haaah geez.” With a smile he pet both their hair, reaching over and turning the light out. 


	6. Ren Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough encounter leading into an uncomfortable one for Ren, unsure how to properly express his emotions Aoba misunderstands.

Noiz waited until Aoba and Ren had left before he snuck out, meeting up with Mizuki just down the road. Yawning as Mizuki handed him some strong coffee, “Aoba doesn’t know right?” 

“Mm, him and Ren are grocery shopping. We’ve got a few hours to see if there have been any improvements.” Noiz sipped at his drink as they made it outside the lab. Both men sharing a worried sigh before going in. 

“Ahh good morning, he’s ready to be started up when you are.” With a nod he input the command, Clear’s programs starting up. After a full minute his eyes opened, pinks eyes looking around in confusion. “Clear-san?” 

“Eh?” His eyes finally meeting Mizuki and Noiz’s. “Ahhh Hello Noiz-san, Mizuki-san!” Noiz walking over to check the screens while Mizuki moved to Clear. 

“Hey, you remember us?” He smiled brightly. 

“Yes! You were both here last time!” Noiz made a face at some of the readings. 

“Do you remember anything else?” He looked through his memories trying to piece them together. 

“There was... My Grandfather, he was teaching me how to take care a kitten I found. It’s was a pretty cat! She liked to lick my cheek.” Clear giggled happily, Mizuki pressing for anymore. “I don’t... I can’t really think of anything else.” 

“He still has corrupted drives; I’ll take some home with me and work on them in my spare-” 

“Aoba-san...” All eyes train onto Clear. “He was... Crying? Why was he crying for me? Aoba-san-” Clear began to shake, tears falling while he began to struggle. He quickly shut down before he could break anymore, Mizuki petting his hair. 

“Well, you’re doing something right, this is first time he has even remembered Aoba.” They worked to remove a couple of his drives, Noiz stashing them in a safe place while they left. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren were walking hand in hand to the store, Allmate Ren doing his best to keep up with their pace. The house tour wasn’t until later that afternoon so they were out getting groceries while Ren was getting his morning walk in. They already registered Ren as a co-owner for the Allmate until they could find out if Ren had a PIC or not it would suffice. The dog seemed happy either way to just follow along. 

“Hey Ren, you’ve been doing good.” He looked at Aoba. “You’re being more open about your feelings and expressions.” 

“I suppose I have; it is still strange inside this body. I had no emotions for myself after I forgot who I was. At least they were locked away by the programming.” He felt Aoba’s hand grip his tighter. “Sometimes I find myself unsure how to act when they start to swell up.” 

“When they get to be too much you should let them out, there are quite a few of us who would be willing to listen and help you.” Ren seemed to mull a bit over his thoughts, stopping in his tracks and pulling Aoba into a kiss. “Mmmm mmm R-Ren-” 

“I love you Aoba.” Aoba’s face flushed red. “I respect you, thank you for teaching me so many things even when I should know for myself you don’t question and explain-” 

“R-Ren! Enough!” He covered Ren’s mouth with both his hand, blushing from ear to ear. “It’s good to express them but perhaps it’d be better to say those things not in the middle of public...” He could feel Ren smile before kissing the palm of his hand. 

“I’m sorry Aoba, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Aoba moved his hands away, Ren giving him another kiss before moving back to his side. The Allmate Ren giving a happy bark up to them. “Ahh we should hurry so we do not miss the house tour later.” 

“Ahh right!” Taking Ren’s hand and picking up the dog they hurried to the store. 

~~~ 

They were looking around while waiting for the butcher to get the meat together, Ren wanting to look at some of the Allmate parts on display in the next store. Aoba picking up a couple bows and teasing Ren by holding it up to his hair, laughing at the look mirrored the same face he gave while inside the Allmate. A look telling Aoba Ren wasn’t amused but didn’t want to stop him from having fun. 

“Oh~ Isn’t that Aoba-san! Ah! And Ren-san!” A couple of older women spotted them, coming over to greet the boys. They smiled to them, trying to be polite as they seemed to really fawn over them. Ren noticing Aoba looked to be uncomfortable, he was about to check on him when he quickly learned why. 

“Is this yet another ‘lover’ Aoba-san?” The jerk wasn’t something you could miss. “Oh my~ You really can’t stop yourself~ Isn’t this the 4th one now?” Allmate Ren whined looking up at Aoba, his chest was starting to hurt and he could feel the nausea building. Ren watched his face losing color, his anger building he stood between Aoba and the women. 

“If you only came to vent out your anger at him then I can see why neither of you have many friends.” Both women bristled, about to speak up but their words stopping in their throats at the look on his face. “Please do not ever approach me or Aoba again, it is of no fault to him we chose to love the same man and he accepted us all not wanting to hurt us. If you have such accusations perhaps you’d better to take it up with us rather than him.” 

“We were only trying to tease-” 

“You were hurting him because you felt inferior to him, Aoba has more love from each of us than either of you.” Ren turned around, pulling Aoba close and walking out with him, shooting an angry glare daring the two to say even another word. 

Once outside and away from them Ren found a bench for Aoba, sitting next to him and stroking his cheek. He didn’t look as pale but he still looked upset; Ren pressing their foreheads together before kissing him. “Aoba, do you need me to call Mizuki?” 

“N-no, just give me a minute; the pain will leave.” Aoba rest his head on the crook of Ren’s neck, Ren stroking his hair waiting until the slight tremor in his lovers' body died off. Aoba took a couple slow breaths, the ill feeling in his stomach was still there but it wasn’t so bad now. His coil lighting up with a message their meat was ready, as much as Ren didn’t want to leave Aoba alone; Aoba was afraid the smell and sight might upset his stomach again. 

Ren was quick paying for the meats, thanking the butcher and grabbing a couple dried ginger slices before meeting back with Aoba, thankful he hadn’t been bothered. Aoba ate some of the slices while they made their way to the market stalls for the fresh vegetables. As soon as the elderly women see them, they end up with more than they came for. Ren flustered by the number of compliments and free food offered to them. 

Aoba feeling much better on the walk home, arms filled with food and sharing some grapes with Ren as they walked. 

“It’s nice to see you’re becoming so popular with the shopping arcade.” Ren tilts his head, unsure what exactly he means. 

“Do you not like it?” He took another offered grape, munching away. 

“It’s not a bad thing, rather it makes me happy to see you blending in with the people around you.” Ren hummed understanding. “Ahh but if you start getting as bad as Koujaku then we might have a problem~” 

“You mean if my relations with women become chaotic? Roger, I’ll watch myself.” Aoba laughed, Ren feeling much more relaxed seeing Aoba so happy. 

“Eh? Aoba?!” Aoba stops and turns around, Ren eyes narrow as a strange emotion creeps up inside him seeing who called out. “Hey! It’s really Aoba!” The man runs up, Aoba smiles seeing him. 

“Takumi? Holy shit it’s been a while. For a second I didn’t know who you were.” Takumi stops in front of Aoba, far too friendly for Ren’s liking. 

“Aww that’s cruel, but I guess it can’t be helped. It’s been what? Seven years? You look good, then again you always did.” The feeling inside Ren began to prickle his skin, moving to stand closer to Aoba. “Oh, who’s this?” 

“Ahh this is Ren, he’s my lover.” Takumi’s eyes looked like they might pop out. “What’s that look for?” 

“You are actually exclusive now?!” Aoba narrowing his eyes. “You refused everyone who ever got close, even the ones you counted as friends you still kept a distance with.” 

“Well, I grew up. I’m past the age of wanting to mess around like that.” Takumi made an exaggerated sigh. 

“Ahh I missed my chance then, I really liked you and hoped I’d get my chance to be your first.” Aoba’s face turned very red, he doesn’t notice the low growl coming from Ren. “Is that really so surprising? Considering how many of us tried to pick you up on a daily basis, not to mention when fights would break out when you’d-” 

“Takumi!” The man laughing as Aoba tried to hide his face behind the bags of groceries in his arms. “Either way, I told you I’ve grown out of that. Everyone has too sometime.” 

“I can tell, back then you were dangerous but had this fragile edge, I can tell you’re different now-” 

“Aoba we should get going, if we do not hurry, we will be late for the house tour.” Ren finally spoke up; his heart was pounding in his chest wanting to get Aoba away from this guy. 

“Oh right! Sorry Takumi.” He didn’t seem to mind it too much. 

“No no, sorry for calling out to you all of a sudden, maybe we can grab a drink sometime? Catch up on what’s been going on over the years?” Ren was about to answer for Aoba. 

“That’s sounds alright, ahh here.” Aoba sends him his contact details over coil. Takumi’s eyebrow raising seeing the scar on his hand. 

“I’ll call you later then, later Aoba! Later Ren!” Takumi rushed off, Ren still feeling that strange emotion in his chest as they turned and walked home. 

“Ren? You okay? Sorry about that, I hadn’t seen him in so long and I lost track of time.” Ren shook his head. 

“I’m alright, we better hurry.” Aoba didn’t seem too convinced but they picked up their pace. 

~~~ 

During the whole house tour Ren seemed distracted and zoned out, once the paperwork was signed Noiz had to make an emergency trip back to Germany, he left a chip telling them to speak with the renovators and send him a copy of the house blueprints. The chip will pay for whatever fees they run into for the house, of course everyone wanted to pitch in what they could but they compromised they can use that money for their individual rooms or other furnishings. 

Aoba had just gotten home after seeing Noiz off at the airport, Tae slipping into her shoes. “Oh good you’re home. Go see what is wrong with Ren, something is on his mind and it’s bothering him. There is still plenty of leftovers in the fridge I’ll be gone most of the night again.” 

“Ah, alright. Thanks Granny. I’ll go talk to him.” Aoba hurried upstairs, Ren was on the bed absent mindlessly petting his old Allmate body. “Ren?” Aoba moved closer when he didn’t respond, leaning in next to his ear. “Ren~” 

“Ah! Aoba!” He jumped and jerked his head to look at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming home.” 

“It’s okay, more importantly what’s wrong? You’ve been acting off for a bit now.” Aoba sat in front of him, looking him in the eyes waiting for him. 

“I... I do not know how to explain it. There is this strange feeling in my chest, it stings and makes me feel strange.” Aoba reached to take his hand when his coil lit up; Ren catching the name as Aoba excuses himself and goes out onto the veranda. When he finishes the call, he comes back. “Aoba, I wish you would take better care of your body.” 

“Eh?” He sits back down; Ren won’t meet his gaze. “Ren what’s this all of-” 

“You treat your body rather roughly; I fear you will become sick or hurt if you do not take caution.” Aoba smiled, climbing into his lap and hugging him; Ren returning the gesture and burying his face in his hair. 

“I’m sorry Ren, I’m still causing you worry. I’ll try to be better.” He felt his arms tighten around him, rubbing his back. 

“Aoba, I am unsure if you remember him...” Aoba pulled back a bit. 

“Takumi? I remember, it was surprising seeing him after so long.” Ren felt that pain again, he shook his head. “Do you remember him?” 

“I do not have a good impression of him, you used to hang around him when you did Rhyme.” Aoba thought he understood what was going on, kissing Ren. 

“When I spoke with him he doesn’t seem like a bad guy, and it’s been a long time since then he’s probably grown out of those habits by now. Are you upset over what he said?” Ren didn’t give him an answer, while he did feel anger over what he said that was not the main source of the emotion he felt. “Ren, are you jealous of him?” 

“Jealous? I do not know if that is how you would describe what I feel... Perhaps to an extent I envy him.” Aoba shifted in his lap until he was straddling his lap, Ren felt a heat gathering in his gut out of habit. 

“Ren, you don’t need to be jealous of Takumi, it’s not like you can really believe his confession after all. He always was the easygoing sort right?” Ren agreed, mentally cursing how his body was getting so easily worked up when Aoba was just trying to console him. “You’re cute though, getting jealous over me, but you know you don’t need to worry.” 

“Ah-Aoba...” He swallowed as his cheeks heated up, Aoba taking notice of how Ren’s body was reacting to him. 

“You don’t have to worry about him.” Licking his lips he rocked his hips down into Ren’s, enjoying the hitch of breath and hands locked onto his hips. Aoba leaned in close to his ear. “Only you guys can touch me like this.” 

Ren moaned, catching Aoba’s lips into a kiss that quickly turned heated, grinding into each other and swallowing sounds. Hands pulling at clothes until they managed to strip naked, Aoba pushing him to lean against the wall while he moved between his legs. “Aoba-?” 

“Let me.” Aoba kissed him once more before his lips and hands slowly roamed over his body. Watching his reactions as he rubbed and teased his body; looking for his sensitive areas. Every now and then he would twitch or moan, but when he began moving lower his mouth reached a nipple. Flicking it with his tongue Ren jerked and moaned, shivering as he gave it a light nip. 

Hands sliding lower, avoiding his cock he rubbed the insides of his thighs, the extra stimulation on his nipples making his hips thrust shallowly. Aoba persisted in avoiding where he wanted to be touched the most, his thumb brushing just past his balls and rubbing where the skin connected to his pelvis. 

Aoba barely had time to think before he found himself face first into the pillow, hips pulled up int the air. He knows what’s coming when Ren pulls his cheeks apart. His protest dying out into a loud moan, panting and shaking as he licks over his hole. “R-Ren you do-oooh! Don’t- fuck!” 

Ren’s tongue delved inside and rubbed around; Aoba quickly reduced to a screaming mess on the bed. Clutching at the sheets while tears made tracks down his cheeks. His body opening up as he worked fingers in alongside his tongue, he hadn’t even noticed when he had grabbed the lube. He whined as he withdrew his tongue, looking back to see why he stopped when he is flipped onto his back. 

“Aoba...” Ren held his legs together as he lined up his slick cock and pressed in. Aoba’s back bowing up on the bed, the angle making his blood feel like it was on fire. He could every inch of Ren as he slowly pressed in deeper and deeper. Aoba jerking his hips to get him fully seated, his body going tense as he pressed right against his spot. 

“Ren please, fuck me please-Ahhh Ren!” Hands gripping the bedding in a feeble attempt to ground himself; Ren kept his legs held together as he drove in deeper and harder. Grunting and near growling as he watches Aoba coming undone below him. Hair fanned out under him as he tossed his head on the pillow, the pleasure coursing through him in a constant rate making his cries uninhibited. 

“Aoba, Aoba I love you.” Taking Aoba’s legs he kept them together as he pushed them towards Aoba’s chest; his hips never faltering in their thrusts. 

“Ohh Oh fuck-fuck! Ren! Ren Ahhh I’m-!” He sobbed and screamed as he came, feeling teeth sinking into his shoulder as he is nearly folded in half, Ren’s hips jerking as he spent inside him. 

“Guh-haaa Aoba... Aoba...” Aoba gave a sheepish smile, stroking his cheek with a smile. 

“Love you too, Ren.” Ren pulled free, Aoba whimpering as he did, rolling onto his side and drifting off to sleep when he felt the other lay behind him, pulling him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoba please borrow the brain cell you are not a good judge of character


	7. Ren Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is a moron who cannot judge character to save his life.  
> Good thing he has so many others willing to save him.

Ren was out grocery shopping by himself, Aoba had been called into work and wouldn’t be back until late. He was struggling trying to find one of the items when Koujaku found him. Beni flying over and nestling into his hair, greeting him in his usual manner. “Oh, hello Beni.” 

“Ren! You look like you need some help.” Koujaku moving to his side, chuckling as Beni made a spot for himself in Ren’s hair. 

“Ahh yes, I do not know where to find enoki mushrooms. I do not remember the store Aoba got them...” The Allmate Ren barking from the bag, Beni waving down to him. 

“Well how about I show you, it’s not often we get the chance to hang out without Aoba.” Koujaku winking at Ren, Aoba’s words from yesterday returning making him laugh. “Hmm?” 

“Aoba had made a comment yesterday, your actions simply reminded me of it.” The older male leaning in, humming with curiosity. “I do not think-” 

“Oh my bad-” Takumi bumping into Ren as he hurried around a corner, looking up to apologize when he sees who it is. “Hey, you were with Aoba yesterday right? You remember me?” 

“Yes.” Koujaku narrows his eyes, He could tell something was off about this man. Ren’s stiff posture only adding more uneasiness as the unwelcome man stood far too close to them. 

“That’s great! You’re not with Aoba today?” He looks up at Koujaku, the hairdresser wanting to pull Ren to his side. “Who’s this?” Both of them note the overly curious tone, teetering on the edge of something. 

“Aoba is at work, this is Koujaku. We’ve known him since we were children.” Takumi laughed, Koujaku getting a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Ahh right, he can’t really wonder around in the middle of a weekday. That’s different than how he used to be.” Ren twitching, that same emotion from before building in his chest. “Where does he work? Is he free on the weekends? Does he fool around then or has he grown out of those habits? I wouldn’t be too surprised if he still kept up some of his habits...” 

“Why do you-” 

“Oh no real reason, what’s wrong are you nervous? Ahh right you probably would be since you’re dating him and I did confess to him right?” Koujaku could feel his own restraint starting to crack. “You're... Sorry what was your name again?” 

“It’s Ren.” He was starting to growl again, Takumi not paying any attention enough to hear it. 

“Ren-kun! Right! Could you tell him to respond to my invite soon?” Takumi’s coil lighting up. “Oh sorry, gotta go! Tell him to respond!” He rushed off answering the call; leaving Koujaku and Ren glaring at his retreating back. 

“Ren, who the fuck was that?” The male sighing, his knuckles white from gripping the grocery bags too tight. Koujaku taking them into his arms and rubbing his hands to get the tension out. 

“Takumi, he used to hang around us when Aoba played Rhyme. We met up with him yesterday and he confessed...” Ren scrunched up his nose, Beni ruffling his feathers from where he was nestled. 

“That punk confessing to Aoba?! What’s his problem!” Koujaku kissing Ren’s brow, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“What did he mean about invite?” He pulled Ren close trying to help calm him down. 

“Aoba gave him his contact information; I would assume he sent him a message but has not gotten back with him yet. He did mention something about getting a drink yesterday.” Ren nuzzled into Koujaku, his scent was helping calm him down, though both still had a fowl taste in their mouths. 

“Tonight, let’s make sure Aoba doesn’t respond then, I’m sure he’ll understand if we talk to him.” Ren wasn’t too sure but at the very least it was worth a shot. 

Koujaku making sure they were still alone before kissing him, stroking his cheek with a small smile. Ren letting some tension ebb away at the affection, he still had a lingering feeling of doubt. 

~~~ 

Aoba came back home late, Koujaku and Ren waiting at the dinner table for him. As soon as he was in the door, they rushed over to him, barely getting a greeting out before they are sitting him down at the table. “Uh what’s wrong? You both look angry.” 

“Aoba, while I was out shopping, we ran into Takumi, he wanted me to tell you to reply to his invitation-” 

“Oh, I already told him I’d meet him tomorrow after work.” Koujaku rubbing his eyes. 

“That’s... The other thing we wanted to ask you.” Ren knew they should’ve gone to Heibon, they didn’t expect him to be home this late. 

“Aoba, we don’t want you meet with him. Something feels off with him and we’d rather you didn’t get any more involved with him.” Aoba sat back in the seat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Please, we don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Did he say something strange?” Both men made a face. “I’ll feel bad if I decline after already saying I’ll meet. If you both really don’t want me to see him I’ll cut ties after tomorrow.” 

“What time are you supposed to meet him?” Aoba checked the mail to be sure before answering. 

“Around 6:30 outside Black Needle, I can have Mizuki come with me if that will make you both feel better. I won’t drink anything and just tell him sorry.” Red and amber eyes closing before they nod. Both planning to wait around and follow anyway. “Sorry guys.” Aoba leaning over to kiss them. “How about a bath? I could really use one after today.” 

“A bath sounds nice.” Ren went to start up the bath while Aoba ate dinner, Koujaku teasing about hand feeding him to get Aoba to blush. Ren sighing when the water didn’t get any warmer, shutting off the tap before checking the hot water heater. With a defeated look he shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. 

“Ren? You okay?” Aoba turning, mimicking the worry. 

“The heater seems to have died; I fear Aoba will not be able to have a relaxing bath tonight.” Koujaku just smiled. 

“Well then, guess you both will need to stay the night with me. Go get a change of clothes and I’ll write a note for Tae.” Aoba thanking Koujaku while Ren went to get the spare clothes. 

~~~ 

Aoba is the first to climb into the hot bath, Koujaku chuckling as he relaxes into the hot water; massaging shampoo into Ren’s hair carefully. Aoba watching from the bath as Koujaku was being gentle with Ren’s hair. Though Ren no longer felt sensations in his hair their lover was still so cautious; Aoba’s hair was almost completely free from it now. Biting his lower lip Aoba can’t help as he felt a mischievous idea whisper in his head. 

“Does it feel good Ren? Having your hair cleaned by Koujaku’s expert hands~” Said men both making a strangled sound as their cheeks flushed red. “What’s wrong? Did I say something strange?” 

“Ahhh ohh well no...” Ren could already feel his body reacting, now hyper-aware of fingers stroking and rubbing across his scalp. He kept his eyes closed to avoid soap getting in his eyes but he wished he could look at Aoba’s face, he had a feeling his other half was planning something. 

“It just feels so relaxing, Koujaku is so adept and practiced with our hair. Though I suppose that is also in part to have much he loves my hair~” Said man made a forced laugh, swallowing his suddenly dry mouth. A tingling sensation began to spread through Aoba’s body as a numbing one began at the back of his head. “I wonder how you’ll react when you can finally cut it, it shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

Ren was now sure of it; he didn’t need to look at Aoba to tell what face he had. It was the same face he made back during Rhyme when Desire would take his turn on the surface for some fun. Though now he had his own body, a body with a very easy switch to flip. Ren shifted a bit on the stool, unsure really if his sex drive was something he naturally had or something he gained with the body. 

Either way he was half hard and getting more erect hearing the teasing hum from the bath. 

Aoba was giddy watching both men trying to contain themselves, his body was tired from working overtime but that wasn’t going to stop him from getting what he wanted. He made a mental note to question later why he sometimes felt this need, this heat inside him to be filled. Quickly standing from the tub he got out, Koujaku about to question when his voice stops dead in his chest. 

Aoba licked his lips winking at him, walking over to him and pulling him down into a kiss. Moving away to smirk up at him. “Keep washing his hair, I’ll take care of you after~” 

“Aoba-” Not waiting for Ren to ask what was going on he moved around, squatting down between Ren’s legs as he pushed them open. “Ahh-Aoba-guh!” 

“Hmmm~ Mmm~” Ren’s eyes squeezing tighter feeling wet heat slowly taking him in. Aoba was moaning around him, tongue working him up with ease only to pull off with a hard suck. Hand stroking him while he licked the tip; his mind a fog with a pleasant numbness as Ren’s taste began filling his mouth. 

Koujaku groaned watching him lap and suck Ren’s cock, trying his best to focus on working the conditioner into the man's hair. Gold eyes meeting his, he only just notice the slight glint in those eyes before he begins taking Ren back into his mouth, Koujaku making a choked moan as he kept taking him in further and further. 

“Aoba! Nnngh Ahhh!” Ren was panting hard, hands moving to his head when he feels him take his entire length in. He wants to badly to look, to thrust but he fears hurting Aoba. His moan turning into a low growl when Aoba swallows around him, he can feel his throat moving around his dick as his cum slides down. “Aoba-Aohaaah-” 

Aoba begins whining, bobbing his head faster as he gets closer to the edge. Aoba far too practiced in working him like an instrument, knows to stop every so often to lick roughly at the tip and drag the flat of it over his slit before taking him all the way in and humming around his girth. He doesn’t even notice when Koujaku rinses his hair, leaning close to his ear to whisper. 

“You can open your eyes Ren.” Hands sliding around his chest and toying with his nipples. His eyes snapping open to watch as he feel his throat working his tip again. “How does it feel? His throat stretching and moving around your cock, Aoba’s so good with his mouth and look at him, he wants you to cum... Fill his mouth Ren, give him what he’s begging for~” 

“Nnnn- Ahhh! Aoba! Koujaku!” Ren curls in, white dots spotting his eyes as he comes. Aoba making such a happy needy sound as he swallows everything down, tongue and mouth working every drop. He can’t hear anything outside his own heartbeat. Koujaku holding him steady while Aoba pulls off licking his lips. 

“Mmm~ Get him in the bath, I still want more.” His voice was already rough, face red and humming waiting for Koujaku. He manages to get Ren into the hot water, as soon as he turns around Aoba pushes him until he sits on the edge of the bath. Moaning as he slides him into his mouth, Aoba is too worked up to go slow. 

“S-shit Aoba-” Hands slip into his hair, running the pads of his fingers over his scalp. Aoba’s desperate moan muffled around him as he picked up the intensity of his suction. Koujaku leaning over as his thighs tense. “Ho-Fuck Aoba!” 

“Nnngh Mmmm!” Aoba can feel a prickly tingle dancing across his skin at the hands in his hair, reaching down and stroking himself. The taste of Koujaku mixing with Ren’s in his mouth made his mind buzz, he couldn’t wait anymore he craved so badly for it. 

“Ku-Ao-Aoba I’m-” Koujaku’s thighs shook as he tensed up, a loud cry turning into a startled squeak as he released, Aoba swallowing his down as he came. Stroking himself through his own orgasm as he pulled off Koujaku, looking up to find him blushing and looking back at a smirking Ren. 

“Ahh was that too hard?” He kissed the spot he bit, Aoba still licking his lips as he watched them confused. When Koujaku jerks away before Ren could playfully nibble again Aoba burst out laughing. Ren’s teeth having left quite the impression on Koujaku’s cheek. 

~~~ 

Koujaku was closing up when Ren arrived, Beni flying over to nest again in his hair. “Yo! Ren! Ready for the stealth mission!” 

“Ahh Hello Beni.” Ren reached up and pet him with a smile, the Allmate Ren giving a bark from next to Ren’s feet. Koujaku smiling and waving the last couple girls off before going over next to Ren. “I stopped by Heibon, Haga-san said he went out with a delivery about an hour ago. The place was a bit far but he was told he could go home once he finished.” 

“I’ll message Mizuki to see if Aoba showed up yet.” Once he sent it he couldn’t help but notice the look on his face. “Ren, is something bothering you?” 

“I feel this strange emotion and I am unsure what it is.” He placed his hand over his chest. “It stings, and I feel like there is a heavy weight pulling at a lump in my throat.” 

“Hmmm, it sounds like you are afraid or heavily worrying over this it’s giving you anxiety. That is just my best guess though; does it feel like it’s hard to breathe? Like you can’t catch a breath no matter how deeply you try?” He gave a nod. “Yeah you must be really anxious, Aoba promised he would bring Mizuki-” 

On cue his coil lit up, Mizuki messaging he hasn’t seen Aoba outside of this morning when he dropped off a delivery. Koujaku feeling his own anxiety building if Aoba didn’t talk to Mizuki. “Oi boss! What’s that face for?” 

“He hasn’t seen him since this morning, and he didn’t mention anything about Aoba asking him anything. Let’s hurry and get to Black Needle.” Ren picking up the Allmate as they ran to the bar. A couple members of Dry Juice was hanging around but no sign of Aoba. 

“Oh hey! Mizuki’s manning the bar if you both were looking for him.” They both make a worried face. 

“Have you seen Aoba?” The guy nodding, they could feel their blood turning cold. 

“He met with some guy and walked away with him, everything okay?” Ren asking which way they went; he pointed the direction and Ren took off. Koujaku running into the bar and going to Mizuki. 

“Oh hey-” 

“Mizuki, do you know anyone named Takumi? He used to hang out with Aoba-” Mizuki’s face darkened. 

“Yeah I know the bastard, I caught him drugging Aoba and beat the shit out of him. Why are you-” Koujaku felt his anger flaring up fully. 

“Dammit! He took Aoba out for drinks and Aoba was supposed to have you go with him.” Mizuki set the glass down and pulled on his gloves. 

“We need to hurry then, hey! You’re in charge until I get back!” Both men running outside and down where Ren had already left. 

~~~ 

“Hey Aoba!” Aoba waved to him as he hurried over. “Ready for drinks? I know a good place.” 

“Oh? I figured we could go here.” Takumi eyeing the two leaning against the wall near the door. “Something wrong?” 

“Ahh well, it’s just this place is run by a Rib team right? I’m not exactly on speaking terms with several of them, the bar isn’t too far from here and it’s run by my fiancée so I thought I’d introduce you two.” Aoba blinking and giving his shoulder a light shove. 

“No way, you getting married?” Moving next to him they walked away from Black Needle, Aoba pressing him for details along the way. 

Aoba sat down in one the booth near the back, the place rather filled while Takumi went to see if his lover was around. After a minute he came back scratching his head. “Ahh Sorry Aoba, looks like she’s out dealing with a missing delivery.” 

“Oh no sweat.” Takumi handed him the small menu. “Ahh well I’ll have to decline anything with alcohol.” 

“Eh? Why?” Aoba held up his left hand so he can see the burn scar and fractal scar leading up his forearm. “Oh shit I saw that before, what the hell happened?” 

“It’s a long story, but I can’t mix my pills with booze. I’ll just have some juice.” Takumi nodded, ordering their drinks and bringing them over. Aoba’s coil lighting up with a message from Noiz, he smiled fondly at the picture of him asleep on the couch. Wondering which of his Allmates had snuck the image. 

“What’s that look for? Did your boyfriend send you a naughty pic? Let me see~” He leaned over to look, Aoba blushing and closing it, Takumi howling with laughter. “Awww I wanted to see!” 

“Geez, you shouldn’t just do that.” He sipped at his drink, Takumi sitting back down. 

“So, you’re seriously working like a normal job?” Aoba nodding setting his drink down. “Damn, for a guy like you who used to go around every night looking like everything was beneath you; you really cleaned up huh?” 

“Heh, well I don’t do that anymore, I’ve got people who love me and only want me to be safe and careful. I don’t want to worry them anymore than I already have.” Aoba looked at the tiny bite scar on his right hand and the burn scar on his left. “What do you do?” 

“Ahh well, it’s a something like a... Delivery service.” Aoba tilt his head. “Heh, guess I haven’t really changed that much.” 

“What do you mean?” Aoba was getting a bad feeling, only now remembering he was supposed to have brought Mizuki along with him. 

“It’s noting flashy, but it’s only recently can I walk around freely, I messed up on a job and had to hide away for a while until the heat died down.” Aoba pressing a bit trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Well it’s for things you don’t exactly want the public eye seeing.” 

“What-Why would you-” 

“It’s not so bad, you just bring the goods where they say and you get paid, so long as you don’t get caught it’s really not that bad of a job.” Aoba really regret coming alone. “What’s that look for? I can’t think of any other quick and easy jobs and it’s damn good money.” 

“Haah really...” Aoba rubbed at his eyes, glancing around to the other patrons and his unease growing. “I can’t help but notice the atmosphere here is a little dark...” 

“Well yeah, it’s a place where dishonest people gather so not that many know about it. I use this place a lot for work, in fact part of why I asked you here is I have a small favor.” Aoba eyed him. “Could you help me with me job a bit?” 

“No, no way. I’m going home.” Aoba stands up, Takumi grabs his arm to stop him. “Let go-” 

“C’mon man, we just got here. It’s nothing dangerous I just-” 

“Let go Takumi, I shouldn’t even be here let alone by myself. I’m leaving Takumi, please don’t contact me again.” He didn’t let his grip up, Aoba about try and force his way free when he’s pushed back against the wall. “Agh! H-hey sto-” 

A loud bang goes off as the door is forced open and police pile in, everyone begins to scatter and Takumi glares at Aoba before punching him in the gut. “Dammit why do you always reject me?!” He ran out the back door as Aoba collapsed to the floor. 

~~~ 

“Looks like they left you behind kid, they didn’t tell you anything so now you’re their scapegoat.” Aoba’s hands are handcuffed as he’s being shoved along the back alleys. “Just tell me where your buddy has been staying and I’ll go easy on you~” 

“I told you I don-” Aoba coughs as he feels the cops fist punch him, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Ever since Toue disappeared Akushima got dismissed and everyones gotten so cocky. But I won’t let it stay like that, I’ll make sure every single person who does wrong gets arrested!” He kicks making Aoba fall to the ground, grabbing his left arm and forcing him back to his feet, pain shooting through him. “Just tell me where your friend went.” 

“I’m telling you I don’t know-Ahh!” His hair is gripped and jerked back before he is pushed into an abandoned building. Shoving him to the floor and kicking his side. The cop laughing as he shakes on the floor from pain, tears falling and he struggles trying to reach his coil, losing feeling in his left arm. 

~~~ 

“Oi Ren! Koujaku sent a message for me to tell you he’s got Mizuki with him, they are gathering their members to help look for Aoba!” Beni began to fly a bit ahead, searching from up high for any sign of him. 

“Thank you Beni-” 

“Oh he’s getting a call! From Aoba!” He flies back down, as soon as Koujaku picks it up all they can hear is rustling and what sounded like music in the distance before the call is dropped. “Ehh why did he hang up?!” 

“Beni can you search for where the call came from?” He gives a salute before be starts tracing it, the music replaying in Ren’s head as it clicks. “It’s the southern district, it’s near where Aoba used to hang around.” 

“Ehhh you can tell just from that?!” Ren began to run again, Beni following behind him. 

~~~ 

His head hits the floor as his hair is released, his lip split from where he punched him. Trying again to call anyone on his coil when he cop grabs his arm, Aoba chokes as more pain shoots up his arm, his coil removed and crushed. 

“Nobody is coming to help you, just spill before I get anymore annoyed!” He grips the front of Aoba’s shirt and holds him up. 

“I-nnngh I don’t k-know! I don’t know a-anything!” Aoba choking more as he’s dropped onto his back, his left arm completely numb and he can feel where the handcuffs are biting into the skin of his wrist. 

“Aaah~ For a shithead who didn’t even run away you’ve got guts.” Aoba saw the sick smile play on his lips, the cop removing his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. “Nobody is going to come save your sorry ass, we might just have to have an unfortunate accident during my investigation and you just too happened to meet your end! If Akushima was still here he wouldn’t let us have our way with you guys.” A sick laughter comes out as he reaches down and pulls Aoba’s shirt frees from his pants. 

~~~ 

Ren pants as they get to the place, Beni amazed hearing the song from the shop that Ren found the place. Ren placing the Allmate down and going over to someone talking about some sort of raid. “Excuse me, have you seen a man in his twenties, white jacket and blue hair?” 

“Hmmm not ringing a bell sorry.” Ren curses about to leave. “Oh! Was it the guy who got dragged away by that cop? What a dumbass getting caught-” The front of the mans shirt is grabbed as he is lifted into the air. 

“Where did he go.” Ren’s voice dropping, his gaze piercing as the guy struggles. 

“I don’t know! He was with that cop heading that way!” He frantically pointed down one of the back roads. Ren sets him back down, thanking him before running. 

“Oi! Wait up!” Beni flies back to him, Allmate Ren running to his side and barking. “What’s that? Can you track his coil?” He barks again, running off ahead while they follow behind him. “I told the others where we are, they should be here soon we need to wait for back-up!” 

They end up going through two buildings with little luck, Ren beginning to panic. “Dammit...” 

“Hey now don’t give up! Can you think of anymore places he used to hide out? Someplace where it’s really secluded maybe?” The Allmate barking, trotting off down the way before stopping in front of a building and growling. Just as they get there, they hear Aoba scream. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me! Get off!” Ren runs in, blood beginning to boil in his anger. Beni biting at his hair and pulling trying to stop him. 

“Ren wait! If you just run in you could get hurt! The others will be here soon just wait for another minute!” He clenches his fist, gritting his teeth knowing he isn’t wrong. Ren is stronger but he’s never been in a real right and he’d easily get overwhelmed. 

~~~ 

“Haa you must really not know anything~” Aoba screaming at him when he knees him in the stomach. “Then you must just be one of the guys who sells themselves for a hit.” 

“W-what-?” Aoba’s eyes going wide watching the guy undoing his belt, kicking trying to get away. “Stop! No!” A sob breaking out as his shirt is ripped. “Hic-R-Ren!” He called out blindly, body shaking feeling like he’s going to be sick. 

“Aoba!” He looks up in time to watch as Ren launched himself at the cop and punched him, knocking him against the wall and out. Another sob breaking out as Ren gathers him in his arms, he cries onto his shoulder. Koujaku and Mizuki arriving, both men seeing red at the state Aoba is in. Mizuki gets Aoba’s hands out of the handcuff and covers his front with his jacket before picking him up. 

Aoba’s still crying and shaking, his left arm hanging limp at his side. 

~~~ 

It’s over a week before non-family members can go visit Aoba, Ren and Tae kept them updated. Noiz was on a flight to arrive the following morning, Mizuki and Koujaku going in to find Ren peeling an apple for him. Most of his bandages was gone but his arm was in a cast healing. Specialists doing emergency surgery to repair as much as they could to save his arm and hand. 

“Hey guys.” He gave them a smile as they moved over to kiss him in turn, both men cringing at the bruises still fading on his chest. They stood next to his bed, nodding to Ren who set the apples aside. “Um-” 

“Aoba, why did you lie to us?” He flinched, looking down. 

“It wasn’t intended, I got distracted talking to a couple Dry Juice members when I was going inside to talk to Mizuki, then Takumi showed up and I forgot.” He felt guilty for what he did, even more-so knowing the thing he’s been trying to avoid still happened. “I didn’t mean too, I’m sorry.” 

“Aoba, you are not good at judging character. You are too trusting of people which leaves you hurt more often than not.” Koujaku running his hand over his cast softly; leaning down to kiss his brow. 

“He’s right, this could’ve easily been avoided had you told me who it was you were meeting. Do you not remember when he drugged you?” Aoba’s head snapping between the three men. 

“He... He did what?!” Mizuki sighing, rubbing his temples. 

“I had a feeling, he injected you with something and planned to do something with you. Had I not been on my way to check on you when you didn’t reply to my message, he would’ve gotten away with it. You spent half a week at my place having withdrawals.” Aoba groaned. 

“I don’t remember any of that, last time I remember seeing him he said he was going to be gone for a while.” Ren sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand in his and kissing where the little bite marks he left are. 

“I thought I was going to lose you, when you cried out for me all I could feel was anger and hatred. I might have killed him if he had-” Aoba reached up stroking his face, Ren kissing his palm. 

“I’m sorry Ren, I sorry I didn’t listen when you were telling me to stay away.” Ren moving closer to rub their foreheads together, petting his hair. 

“We’re not going to give you a chance next time.” Aoba blinked looking into Ren’s eyes. “If you want to meet alone with someone, we are going to make sure it’s safe.” 

“Eh-?” 

“And one of us is going to be by your side.” Mizuki smirking down to him. 

“You brought this on yourself Aoba, considering your track record.” Koujaku was smirking, enjoying this a bit too much. 

“Perhaps we should keep a record of days between him missing the obvious red flags.” Aoba blushing as they laughed together, sinking back into the bed. He couldn’t even fight them; he knows well enough by now. 

His pride took a big hit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now accepting braincell donations on behalf of Aoba Seragaki  
> Please considering giving to the needy.  
> This boy needs it


	8. Mizuki Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki finally gets a folder he had forgotten all about.  
> But things don't always come up roses.

Aoba was dozing off on the couch, Mizuki out getting a refill of his pain medication while Ren was covering for him at work. Ordered to rest as much as possible to not agitate his mostly healed ribs, his hand would still be in the cast for another couple weeks. Not to mention another few months of rehab, but in the end his hand should be mostly back to normal. 

His grip would suffer but he was happy enough he could still use it. 

Noiz was at the house working with contractors and renovators to get the house to where everyone could have a separate room and expanding the master bedroom. Koujaku was there helping with decorating the exterior, Aoba just hoped they weren’t fighting- 

He jerked at a knock on the door, standing up he opened the door. “Ahh yes?” 

“Hello, is Mizuki-san around?” Aoba had never heard their accent before, he knew it was mostly used the farther north you went on the mainland but this was his first time hearing it in person. 

“He’s out right now, he should be back in an hour if you wanted to wait.” The man smiled and shook his head, handing him a folder. 

“Could you pass this along to him? Just tell him we’re sorry for how long it took to bring him this. Thank you.” He bowed before leaving, Aoba looking the folder over before bringing it back to the couch, setting it on the coffee table. 

“Haaah, Mizuki come home soon...” He laid back on the couch, hissing a bit as a rib shifted. “Right right, forgot.” 

~~~ 

“Aoba? I’m back-” He forgot about removing his shoes when he heard the pained whine from the couch. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and dissolving the pill into half a glass before helping sit him up and drink it down. “Sorry, the pharmacy was undermanned and the line was out into the streets.” Mizuki rubbing his cheek as his breathing slowed down. 

“It’s alright, could you get the heating pad? My ribs are really tender.” Mizuki kissing his brow before grabbing the pad and laying it across his abdomen. Aoba finally starting to relax as his pain went away. “Oh, some guy dropped that folder off. He said he was sorry it took them so long?” 

Mizuki picked up the folder, opening it and quickly understanding what it was. Aoba managing to lean closer and kiss his shoulder, waiting until he finished reading it before asking what it was about. The bartender was quiet, looking at an attached picture for a long pause before he handed the papers to his lover. 

“It’s... my parents.” Aoba read over the papers, looking at the pictures of them. There wasn’t much visually that could link their features with his but there was some minor things. The next picture was a different story, Mizuki looked so much like his grandparents there wasn’t any denying it. 

“Mizuki.” Aoba reached down taking his hand, kissing it. 

“I forgot all about hiring an agency to look for them, it was before I stopped going to school. My adoptive parents saved up money to pay for it and asked me if I wanted too. I said yes, I wanted to know why they didn’t want me.” Turning around Aoba brought him in close for a kiss. 

“Do you still want to meet them?” Mizuki sighed, lying his head on the edge of Aoba’s pillow; Aoba petting his hair. 

“I don’t know, I have so many questions but I’m unsure if I want to know the answers.” Aoba kissed his nose before rubbing them together. “Heh, thanks.” 

“You’ve got plenty of time to think it over, if you want I can come with you. Ahhh you’ll have to wait until I’m all healed again.” Mizuki laughing making Aoba feel better. 

“Yeah, I’d like you to be with me. You and Ren...” It was an excuse to give him time to think it over, they could just invite them to the island to meet. Mizuki was fine with it though; he could focus his attention on tending to Aoba while he made up his mind. 

~~~ 

The same day Aoba had his cast removed was also the same day his ribs had finally fully healed. He was back to using the wrist guard but he didn’t really care, just happy to no longer hurt when he took a deep breath. He could also return to work with Ren. Haga deciding to hire Ren on permanently as the store picked up more customers. 

They were both busy taking stock and packing up orders when a surprise came walking through the door. 

“Ren can you count how many .5 gears we have- Oh Welcome to Heib-” Aoba’s words died off seeing Noiz coming through the door, he was in casual clothes and not his suit for a change. “Noiz!” 

“Ahh hello Noiz.” Ren shooting him a smile as he walked over, kissing them both in turn. 

“I came by to get you both, your boss said you can leave early.” They both tilt their heads. “Just finish up and get your things.” Aoba making a suspicious face but doing as he was asked. 

Once they were outside Noiz took them to the road where Mizuki was waiting by the car, climbing in Noiz drove them a bit out of the way before it finally clicked. “Eh-Noiz wait isn’t-” 

“It’s mostly done, the upper rooms are still getting painted. The main floor and bedrooms are done, I got an extended vacation so I can be here for the next month to help decorate.” Noiz pulled up into the driveway, as soon as he parked Aoba and Ren were out of the car. Mizuki and Noiz following behind them as they rushed into the house. 

“We're going to get some furniture today, so get a good idea of the space before we go.” Aoba was barely listening as he looked through the kitchen and living room area. Noiz chuckling walking over to Aoba and Ren, taking them to the master bedroom. 

“This will be your room, we made it bigger than the others so we can fit a larger bed in here.” Aoba’s cheeks heated up, looking back at Noiz who only smirked at him. “Are you really so surprised Aoba? You’ve got so many of us who want to be with you it seems only fair we can sleep with you both.” 

“Still do you have to be so-eek!” Ren and Aoba share a squeak when the younger male gave both their cheeks a knowing squeeze. 

“Maybe wait until we have a bed in here, don’t want to risk giving them both rug burn.” Aoba hiding his face in Ren’s chest as he shot a glare at them. “C’mon, let’s get to the furniture store so we can get everything delivered today.” 

~~~ 

“Mizuki, here.” Aoba handed him some water before sitting next to him at the table; they both watch as Noiz and Koujaku are each struggling with the dresser and cabinets for the bedroom. “It still surprises me despite how quick Noiz picks up things he still gets words mixed up when reading.” 

“He’s too stubborn to use the germen instructions?” He nods rolling his eyes. “How long do you think it’ll take them before they realize they grabbed the wrong paper?” 

“Give it another hour, both are too prideful to ask the other for help. I swear sometimes I wish they’d just hate-fuck already.” Mizuki nearly spitting his drink out laughing. “I’m not the only one who sees that tension right?” 

“Well now that you mentioned it...” His cheeks flushing remembering the onsen from a couple months back, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Aoba. Mizuki taking another drink before trying to push the memory away. “How is your hand?” 

“It’s getting better.” He makes a loose fist, his thumb and forefinger having the most trouble moving. Mizuki taking his hand, removing the brace and massaging it between his hands. “Thanks, doctor did say I was healing really fast and it should only take another month before I’m free of rehab again.” 

“Oh yeah?” He left a kiss in the middle of his palm, hands moving to his wrist to rub. “I still... I keep thinking I want to meet them, but the next day I’ll change my mind. What if they disapprove of Rib? Or they see my tattoo’s and don’t want anything to do with me, was I an accidental baby and that’s why they-” 

“Mizuki.” He jerked his head up, his eyes meeting Aoba’s. “You don’t need to be so worked up over this, I’ll be going with you and I dare they try to say any of that to you.” Aoba leaning in to kiss him; stroking his cheek with a smile. “They have no right to judge you in life when they weren’t there in the first place.” 

“Thanks Aoba.” Sharing another kiss before a matching set of groans take their attentions to the other two in the front room floor. “How about we go give them some pity?” 

“We better or we’ll never get them done tonight.” Mizuki walking over to help Koujaku while Aoba sat next to Noiz, both feigning surprise they were working with the others instruction sheets. 

~~~ 

Noiz gets up early to work on some files his brother sent when he finds Mizuki at the kitchen table, looking over the pictures and information. After grabbing them both some coffee he sat next to him. “This your parents?” 

“Oh thanks, yeah. I can’t make up my mind if I want to meet them or not.” He sipped at the warm liquid, Noiz looking at the picture of the two and their names written down on the papers. 

“I can find some more pictures if you’d like.” Mizuki took a minute to consider before accepting his offer, it wasn’t long before he found their social media profiles and moved the screen over to him to look through. 

“Oh wow, thanks.” Noiz watched as he looked through the images and videos, he had a feeling he knew why they left but kept it to himself. “Holy shit I’ve got siblings!” 

While Noiz worked on the files Mizuki keeps looking through everything, Koujaku up and sitting Ren at the table before going to get them both some coffee. Ren yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he tries to wake up, Koujaku bringing the pot over to refill the other two’s cups as well. 

“This your folks?” Mizuki nods. “Well I wasn’t expecting-” A loud thud from the bedroom jerking their attention away, Ren already out of his seat and running before the screaming starts. 

“Haaah No stop-don't please-” Aoba is tangled up in the bedsheet shaking on the floor, pulling trying to get his legs free from where the sheet wrapped up. Tears streaming down his cheek as he grips his head, Ren tries to touch him when he recoils with a choked scream. “I’ll be good-I won’t run please please-” 

“Aoba, try to listen to my voice.” Mizuki and Ren talk trying to get him to focus on them, Koujaku and Noiz slowly working the cloth away from his legs. When he is freed they coax him out of the corner and into the living room, gentle touches to his arms and back managing to bring him out. He looks up at the others, Noiz bringing him some water and holding the cup while he drinks. 

“Sorry...” He leans onto Ren, Mizuki kissing his brow asking what he saw. “I was tied down to a chair, they kept injecting something into me. Someone said it was because I tried to leave, that they were going to-” He started shaking, the others getting a good enough idea to not need any more details. 

Aoba ends up dozing off on Mizuki while the others get ready for work; Noiz on call for most of the morning. When Aoba wakes back up Mizuki is still looking through the pictures. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah, have you made up your mind?” Mizuki makes a face. “How about a couple of us go see them first, we can see if they are worth meeting or if it’d be better to forget about them.” 

“You’d do that?” Aoba leaning up kissing his nose; Mizuki pulling him in for a longer kiss. Aoba humming and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, shivering when they finally part to breathe. “Yeah, I’ll take you up on that.” 

“I’ll call the number and set up a day to go meet them, for now~” Shifting a bit in his lap he grinds into him. “How about a quickie before the renovators get here~” Aoba leans in close to his ear when he blushes. “Let’s be the first ones to break this couch in~” 

“Ah... Geez.” Moving up to kiss him again before laying his back against the cushions, hand dipping into his loose pajama bottoms to start stroking him. Aoba whimpering into his mouth, hips twitching into his grip. Mizuki working his pants open to pull himself out, taking them both in hand and stroking them in a tight fist. 

“Haa Mi-Mizuki!” Moving down his neck he bit and sucked marks across his collarbone. Their hips falling into a rhythm each seeking more, Aoba tossing his head to the side panting harder. Mizuki watching him trying to be quiet, his hand pulling away from their cocks. Aoba jerking his head to ask why when Mizuki covers his mouth with the hand, at once Aoba’s eyes go wide and he starts licking his hand clean. 

Mizuki resuming stroking them with his other hand, smirking feeling Aoba suck and lick their semen off his hand. Gold eyes unfocused looking for more and whimpering when he can’t find any. Mizuki takes his hand back and starts rubbing the palm of his hand over their tips, Aoba’s back bowing as his body spasms under him. Only needing a handful more strokes before joining him, both panting as they came down from their highs. 

“Feel better?” Mizuki laughing before kissing him, both getting a bit lost in it when the doorbell rings. Aoba’s face heating up while he tries to hide himself in the couch. “Don’t just stare at me go answer the door!” 

Mizuki leaning down to his ear, giving it a nip. “I’ll meet you in the bath then.” Aoba making a squeak as he ran his hand up his chest, smearing the liquid up it before pinching a nipple. 

“Mizuki!” Pulling away with a smirk as he grabbed a couple tissues, wiping his chest and rushing into the bedroom. Mizuki washing his hands before going to answer the door. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren were walking either side of Noiz as they looked for the meeting place, Aoba finally spotting the place and hurrying to get there early. Noiz saying he wanted everyone to eat before they showed up, shrugging when asked why. Aoba could tell he was hiding something but didn’t try to press it. They were meeting at a restaurant in Midnight Blue Coast since Ren still needed a passport to fly anywhere. 

The agency paid for Mizuki’s parents plane tickets as an apology for taking such a long time. 

Aoba was nervous as they sat down and ordered their food; Noiz seemed indifferent as usual and said once the meeting was over, he was going to take them somewhere. Aoba was a bit suspicious of where he planned to take them, and no amount of questions would get him to even drop a hint. 

They had just finished eating when they showed up, Noiz getting a foreboding feeling seeing them. 

“Hello, I’m Aoba. I’m the one who called and asked to meet with you both before Mizuki.” Noiz sipped his coffee watching them, he really hoped it was just him thinking too much; for Mizuki’s sake. They exchanged a couple words in greeting while they waited for their drinks to be delivered. 

“So you are...?” Noiz answering before Aoba gets a chance. 

“Friends.” Aoba and Ren share a look before confirming what he said. 

“Oh how nice to have friends worrying for him, what does he do?” Ren felt uncomfortable around them, he tried to rationalize with himself he was just being anxious. 

“He runs a bar and tattoo parlor; he has a real talent for art and has quite a few friends by his side he considers family.” The woman nodding with a smile, Noiz sighing when he sees it. Pulling up his coil and working on something while they continue to talk. 

“I suppose that would fit him.” Aoba felt his eye twitch, narrowing his eyes a bit. “From the picture that agent showed us he seems to have really taken after her.” 

“...Her?” Noiz froze the security cameras. “What are you-” 

“He just had to have his grandmothers skin, if he had just been born normal-” Aoba clenched his fist, Noiz and Ren shuffling their chairs away. Aoba stood slamming his right hand on the table, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Are you saying you left him because his skin is dark?!” The woman jumping and trying to hide behind her husband. “Because of that you abandoned him outside the hospital when he was just days old!?” 

“It would’ve been too much of a hassle trying to take care of something like him, we’d have to deal with schools when would be bullied so it was better to leave-” Unable to hear anymore Aoba punched him, knocking him back to the ground. Noiz and Ren sitting back letting him go off, shooting looks around to staff daring them to try and stop him. 

“People like you don’t deserve Mizuki, you don’t even deserve how long he has been mulling over this. If you try to contact him or hurt him again I’ll personally make sure you see hell for the rest of your miserable lives.” Aoba turned around and walked out, Ren and Noiz following after him. 

They find Aoba down and alley, shoulders shaking and crying. 

~~~ 

Once they calm him down, they go back home, Noiz saying they can go another day. They get an ice pack for Aoba’s hand when his knuckles swell, Noiz telling him he probably broke the guys jaw. It made Aoba feel a little better. 

Mizuki is working in his sketch book when they come in, his heart dropping seeing the Aoba with puffy eyes and an ice pack on his hand. 

“They’re not worth your time Mizuki, sorry.” Mizuki watches as Noiz takes Aoba to clean his face, going over to Ren. 

“What happened?” Ren looks down, taking his hands. 

“I’m sorry Mizuki, Noiz suspected what was going on and he guessed correctly.” Ren pulled him in close to hug. “It... Appears they hold toxic opinions on darker skin tones.” Mizuki flinches, Ren holding him tighter as Koujaku comes up and rubs his back. 

“Sorry man.” He shakes his head, forcing out a laugh trying to brush their worry away. 

“It’s alright, I don’t even know them so no harm done right? I’m going to go check on Aoba, could you both take care of dinner?” They nod, Mizuki going into the room where. Noiz taking a bath and Aoba on the bed, he holds his arms out for Mizuki. As soon as Mizuki hugs him he ends up sobbing, Aoba pets his hair and rocks him, telling him he loves him. 

~~~ 

Mizuki keeps the picture of his grandparents, but they shred everything else. He’s unsure if he is angry at them for everything, or depressed that not even his parents wanted someone with skin like his. The others worry over him which helps some, but he can’t stop feeling hatred for his own skin. 

Aoba has been extra affectionate with him at every chance, kissing him or giving him compliments. Mizuki ends up bonding with Noiz one night when he can’t sleep. 

“It sucks but don’t let it get to you, seems to be the status quo for this group to have shitty parents.” He feels a bit better when Noiz opened up about his parents, not feeling so alone knowing Noiz could relate on some level. 

A couple days later they were all quietly waiting around the bed while Aoba slept, Koujaku holding up his coil and pressing record. “Go on.” 

It didn’t take long for Aoba to be coaxed out of sleep, making little mumbles as he rubbed at his eyes. A gloved hand running through his hair, blinking away the sleep before he finally focus’s his gaze on the person kneeling next to the bed. 

“Good morning, Aoba-san.” Aoba sobs and launches himself at him, clinging tightly onto him while he cries. Clear hugging him and holding him in his lap. “I’m home now, I won’t leave you again.” 

“Clear! Hic Clear!” He kisses away his tears, rubbing his back. The rest feeling their own tears stinging their eyes, happy to see their lover waking up to tears of happiness for once. 

“Aoba-san, everyone. Thank you for not giving up on me” Aoba began to hiccup, his grip shaking as he clung to him. Koujaku set the camera to keep recording as they all moved in, hugging them both. 

“Welcome home Clear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need to say this made me cry?


	9. Mizuki Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki tries to hide his depression, not wanting to ruin Aoba being happy to have Clear back.  
> He doesn't expect Clear to throw a wrench in that plan

Everyone is sitting at the table when Clear comes in with Aoba in his arms, like they guessed Aoba was clinging to him. He seemed afraid if he let go, Clear would be gone again. Mizuki getting them both something to drink and Aoba’s morning pills; once he’s taken them he settles into Clear’s lap. No intention of leaving his side at all, Mizuki starts speaking first. 

“Well let’s start with the main point, we told you Aoba was with someone when you first woke up with your memories intact.” Clear nods. “Well that’s only partially correct; Aoba is with all of us.” 

“All of?” He tilts his head, trying to process it when Aoba explains. 

“After what happened in Platinum Jail, I fell in love with everyone. You, Koujaku, Noiz, Ren, Mizuki... Mink...” Mizuki rubbing his shoulder. 

“Mink went missing over a year ago, we haven’t heard anything from him.” Clear kissed Aoba’s cheek, running his knuckles up and down his back. “As for Ren-” 

“It is good to see you again Clear.” Pink eyes looking at where the voice came from, smiling wide. 

“Ren-san! You got a body now!” Aoba sighs and nuzzles into Clear’s neck, Clear wraps and arm around his waist. He looks up to the others bowing his head. “Thank you everyone for loving Aoba-san. When I woke up with my memories I kept wondering if he was sad or lonely. Knowing Aoba-san was getting cared for; I cannot thank you enough.” 

“Clear...” Aoba kissing his cheek before pulling him into a proper kiss. Clear giggling and nuzzling him before an idea pops in his head. 

“Aoba-san, I have a couple questions. You are with everyone together?” Aoba blushes but nods. “How does that work?” 

“Well, it’s more of everyone shares me and Ren equally amongst us. I love everyone so I try to make sure they know and feel it.” Clear hums. “Do you still not understand?” 

“Oh no I have a good idea of that! Aoba-san and Ren-san are working hard~” He looked between the men biting his lip. “Would you be against if I also tried to form romantic bonds with everyone?” The others make a variety of sounds; they are about to explain they are together for Aoba when they are taken back by his and Ren’s comments. 

“Of course, Clear.” Their eyes jerk to Ren as he moves closer to kiss Clear’s cheek. 

“I do not see the harm in it.” Clear pulls Ren in close and hugs the two tight, eyes sparkling with joy. 

“Thank you Aoba-san! Ren-san! I’ll be sure to get to know everyone better!” The others look between them, keeping their comments to themselves. They don’t really think Clear would be compatible with everyone based on how he acts. Willing to humor him and the other two for the time being. 

Aoba sees the looks on their faces, hiding his smile into Clear’s shoulder. 

“Clear, could you help me fold my and Ren’s laundry in the bedroom? It’s a bit hard with my hand in his brace.” Eager to help he stands up, keeping Aoba in his arms and the three go into the bedroom. The others assuming Aoba was trying to break their tension. Mizuki and Koujaku go to get started on breakfast while Noiz decides to take a nap. 

Clear sets Aoba on the bed while he and Ren bring the baskets over, Aoba leaning on him while they sort and fold. Looking up at him for a moment before nodding to Ren. “Clear?” 

“Yes Aoba-san?” Aoba reaches out to his hand, intertwining their fingers before kissing his hand. Clear smiles and kisses the top of his head. 

“Thank you for showing interest in wanting to be with everyone as well.” He seems confused but happy. “When Ren came back, they all collectively accepted him and wanting to be with him. We’ve been trying to get them to open up more on the idea of being with each other.” 

“We know they feel some attraction between them, but perhaps they worry upsetting Aoba or I.” Clear humming a bit. 

“We know Mizuki and Koujaku hold an attraction for each other, but outside of the rare moments during sex they won’t act on them. Me and Ren are at a loss trying to get them to open up. I know Koujaku struggles already with his attraction to men, I just don’t understand why he’s having such a hard time accepting he has the hots for Mizuki.” Aoba pouting and giving a light glare in the direction of the living room. 

“Considering how many female sex partners he had prior to this harem arrang-” 

“Fuck Ren now they got you saying it.” Aoba laying back on the bed making a frustrated groan. “Why Harem of all-” 

“What’s a harem?” Aoba looked up at Clear, seeing he was indeed serious in his question he grabbed a pillow to hide his face while Ren explained it to him. “Oh! So we are Aoba-san’s Hare-ita!” Clear and Ren laughing when Aoba threw the pillow at the back of their heads. 

“That aside.” Aoba huffed. “Clear, think you can help push Mizuki and Koujaku in the right direction?” The albino setting the shirt he was folding down. Climbing overtop Aoba and hovering over him, leaning in to kiss him; hearing Aoba’s heart beating faster. Clear slow and gentle as he removes a glove to run his hand through his hair, pulling away when Aoba is relaxed under him. 

“I’ll be sure to help them, for now I’d like to have Aoba-san and Ren-san to myself for a bit.” Clear smirks hearing both their hearts skip, looking over to Ren and holding his hand out. “If Ren-san does not mind of course.” 

“I... I do not mind.” Taking his hand, he is guided closer, Clear giving him the same careful kiss he gave Aoba. Moving his left hand to stroke through blue hair while he does, making the other male gasp and whimper. Pulling away from the kiss to look at them both, flushed and eyes unfocused. 

Clear licks his lips with a smile. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren are both sleeping in late when Mizuki wakes up to Clear trying to cook, he’s looking at the cookbook Tae had given him the previous day with some effort. Mizuki chuckling as he goes over offering to help him. “Oh! Good morning Mizuki-san! I would love to have your help!” 

“It looks like the standard pancake, have you never cooked before?” Mizuki gets the ingredients out and lined up. 

“I helped my Grandfather cook but I’ve never done this by myself.” A partial lie, he just doesn’t know how to make pancakes. Mizuki began showing him what to do, giving him helpful tips while Clear listens to him. Clear gets such a defeated look when the first ones come out looking too dark. 

“Don’t be so upset, the first one is always the tester, now we know the heat is too hot and can turn it down. Try again, don’t be scared.” Mizuki laughs seeing him get a determined look on his face. When he flips it and sees an even and solid color his entire face lights up. 

“Mizuki-san! This is good?” Cheering when he gets praised by him, nearly overcooking the other side celebrating. He pours another into the pan, looking at the fruits Mizuki laid out. “What is this for?” 

“You can add these into the pancakes, Aoba likes blueberries in his. Ren likes to have his topped with honey, Koujaku likes chocolate and cherries, I like strawberries and powdered sugar and Noiz loves his loaded with chocolate.” He shows him when to add each thing and which ones to make last. 

“Oh Mizuki-san can you take over? Aoba-san is waking up.” He takes over while he goes to help Aoba and Ren wake up and get into the bath.He gets half a stack done when he comes back, jumping when he looks over to his shoulder to watch him cook. “Ahh I’m sorry Mizuki-san, I did not intend to startle you.” 

“N-no it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He moves aside to let him finish cooking when Clear leans in a bit closer. “Um Clear-” 

“Mizuki-san, may I ask you a question?” He blinks and nods. “Thank you, why is your skin a different color below your eye?” It takes Mizuki a full minute before he realizes what he is talking about. 

“Oh, you mean this?” He points to the teardrop, he nods. “This is a tattoo, I did it a while ago.” 

“Tattoo... What you use needles to dye your skin a different color?” Clear flips the pancake before going back to looking at him. “You did it yourself? Ahhh doesn’t that hurt?” 

“Uh it does but it doesn’t bother me as much as others-” 

“He’s got more on his chest.” Mizuki blushes as Aoba takes a couple plates to the table, Clear’s eyes sparkling as he looks at him more. 

“May I see? Are they different colors?” Unable to say no seeing him so curious and excited, he pulls his shirt off when Ren takes over cooking the rest. Clears eyes somehow getting bigger as he looks over them. “Did you also do these?” 

“Most of them I did myself, I’d have Aoba or one of my guys draw the outline and hold a mirror while I did the rest.” Mizuki hoped he got done looking so he could put his shirt back on, looking up when Aoba wraps his arms around his shoulders. Aoba moving his hair back and kissing his forehead. 

“He’s also got a snake one he did on his dick.” Mizuki’s face blushes as he stammers, Clear taking his hand and kissing the top of it. 

“It’s alright Mizuki-san, you can show me the more intimate ones when you are more comfortable.” His voice was deeper, the look on his face making him look much more mature as he stared into his eyes. “Thank you for showing me these so far, they are lovely and only adds to your already beautiful skin.” 

“I... Uh...” His heart is pounding in his chest as Clear reaches a hand up to gently run his fingers over his blush. Mizuki looks off to the side, trying to compose himself and he misses the shared smile Clear and Aoba give each other. 

“Oh Mizuki, can you teach Clear how to do my rehab for my hand?” Aoba can tell when Mizuki is trying to shut off his emotions, so he offers a distraction instead. 

“Y-yeah, after breakfast I can.” Aoba kisses him before moving over to his seat next to Clear while Ren puts the last of the pancakes out. Koujaku joining while Ren takes Noiz his prepared plate. 

~~~ 

Aoba is dozing off in Clear’s lap one afternoon, pain medication slowly lulling him to sleep. “Aoba-san, shall I take you to bed?” 

“Mmm... fingers feel... tingly...” Struggling to keep his eyes open Clear takes him into the bedroom, Noiz waking up when Clear puts him in next to him. Pulling Aoba into his arms before going back to sleep. Clear kissing his brow before going back into the living room, watching Mizuki and Koujaku working through their schedules for work. 

Winking at Ren from where he is cleaning the dishes before going over to Koujaku. 

“Koujaku-san, can I get some advice?” Koujaku gives a nervous laugh but agrees to try. “If you were trying to court someone how would you do it?” 

“Oh well, it depends really on the person. I’m not really the person to ask if it’s about courting other men, I don’t have any real experience in that.” Clear does his confused head tilt, Koujaku sighs rubbing the back of his neck. “I can show you a couple things I used on women?” 

“Ahh that would be helpful! Could you try them on Mizuki-san so I can watch?” Together their faces flush red. “Please?” He pressed his hand together with a pitiful look, Mizuki knows that look a bit too well. Aoba must have taught him that move knowing how easily Koujaku falls for it. 

“Ahh-haaa I suppose I could try a couple if he is okay with it?” With a sigh he agrees, he’s seen how he worked women so he had a feeling for what was about to come. 

He was very wrong. 

Koujaku took his hand, kissing the top of it and giving Mizuki that signature smile and wink. Clear can hear Mizuki’s heart skipping, pulling out a small notebook and pen from his pocket and taking notes. Koujaku begins to complement Mizuki’s features, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“You have such a wonderful talent with your hands, the way you can mix drinks not to mention your art skills only adds to your own beauty.” Mizuki shivers as he cups his cheek in his hand, Koujaku getting really into it. “The way you worry over your members sometimes makes me so envious of them.” 

“W-why is that?” Mizuki has completely forgotten Clear is sitting on the floor watching them, he’s lost in red eyes. 

“I wish you’d direct some of that same attention towards me, I’ve never told you how much I look forward to our little sparring matches. Then I have your focus on me, it never matters which of us wins. I can never wait until we limp our way to whoevers place is close and we take care of our injuries together.” Mizuki’s breath hitches, mind blank as he shifts closer to him. 

“It’s the same for me, I want nothing more than to take my time so I can spend just a bit more time alone with you. When you and Aoba had come to see me in the hospital I felt a bit jealous of both of you, I wanted it to be me with you both. So when Aoba asked me to join I thought at the very least I could stay close to you with him.” It’s Koujaku’s turn to blush, Clear quietly moving away while Ren has Aoba’s coil trained on them recording. 

“Mizuki, do you-” 

“Yes I love you too.” Neither wasting another breath they lean in and kiss, Mizuki’s hand tangling in the hairdressers while Koujaku’s grip the back of his neck. Tongues rubbing and sliding along each other, they part panting, just collecting their thoughts when Clear begins to clap. 

“Ren-san~ It worked!” Clear very happy and proud of himself. “I didn’t expect it to go this-” Ren and Clear both turn towards the bedroom, they run to the master bedroom. 

“Aoba!” Noiz shakes Aoba trying to wake him, Clear gathering him in his arms before running out the front door with him limp against him. Noiz going to Ren who is shaking, Koujaku and Mizuki going to his side. 

“What happened?!” Noiz grabs his jacket and the car keys as they all pile into the vehicle. 

“I woke up feeling something cold, his breathing wasn’t right and then it just stopped.” Throwing the car into gear he speeds off onto the road, Ren continues to shake more between Mizuki and Koujaku in the backseat. 

Once Noiz parks the car and shuts off the engine they are out and rushing to the emergency entrance. Clear sitting with his head down in his hands, crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> *whistles*


	10. A Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some story filler  
> Someone wants Aoba silenced.  
> Aoba's plan is revealed.  
> What awaits Aoba and Ren in Germany...

Mizuki and Koujaku sit either of Clear, rubbing his back as he tried to explain the best he could. “T-Tae-san was here when I came, they took him back into a room and-” He began to shake and sob more. “-there was this strange sound but his heart starting beating again I tried to go in but Tae-san said to wait out here but his heart wasn’t beating normally-” 

“A defibrillator, you must have heard that. It’s a machine that shocks the heart to get it beating again, is his heart beating any better?” Clear turns his head before making a pained face. Mizuki gives his hand a squeeze, Noiz offering him a handkerchief to wipe his tears. 

“It’s beating and he’s breathing but it sounds weak.” Ren curls up to Noiz, his own heart beating wild in his chest. 

It’s a full hour before the doctor comes out with Tae, she looks tired as she sits in the chair in front of them. 

“They had to flush his system, did one of you bring his bottle of pills?” Noiz pulls it from his pocket, the doctors take it to the pharmacy. “They’ve had four other cases today alone of people coming in like this. Aoba and Ren are both very sensitive when it comes to what is put in their bodies.” 

“Tae-san? May I speak with you in private?” Tae nods and stands; the doctor regards the five men. “Aoba-san will be alright; he should wake up feeling off but otherwise fine.” 

“You five can go stay with him, make sure you get rest.” Tae says before walking off with the doctor. They go into Aoba’s room finding him awake and rubbing his eyes. 

“Aoba!” They surround his bed; he gives them a tired smile behind his oxygen mask. Reaching up he pulls Ren in close, rubbing their foreheads together giving a relieved sigh. “I felt you slipping away, I thought you were-” 

“Ren, I’m alright.” With a bit of help they help sit him up, Clear noticing something on his chest. He reaches over and opens his hospital gown seeing the rectangular burn. 

“Aoba-san! What’s this?!” He looks down and hisses a bit touching it; Mizuki flinching seeing it. 

“It’s alright Clear, that happens sometimes. It won’t leave any marks he’s just going to have trouble wearing shirts comfortably for a while. I’ve got some burn cream that helps it heal we can go get later.” Aoba takes Clears hand and holds it; he peppers kisses over Aoba’s hand. 

Aoba has fallen back to sleep when his grandmother comes in, her face showing one of extreme worry. She sits down and sets a couple papers down for them to read. “I’ve already spoken with the police, the medication in his bottle was the correct pill, but what was in his blood was something else. It was something used to treat people with severe chest problems.” 

“What-what are you-” She stops Koujaku from talking anymore with her hand. 

“Aoba and Ren’s unique biology make it so some chemicals react stronger for them, this is why his pain medication is such a low dose. Was he acting strange after he took the pill?” They each nod in turn. “It lowered his blood pressure to the point his heart was stopping, we managed to shock his heart out of it while we flushed his system. He’ll be fine to go home tomorrow afternoon once the doctor has made sure it’s fully out of his system.” 

“You said you talked to the police, why?” Noiz spoke up finally; Tae sighing. 

“The pharmacy you get his medication from does not carry this pill, the amount of it in his blood stream would be enough to nearly kill a normal person. They are not even made to have that much dosage.” As it slowly set in their faces darkened, Clear confused. “Clear, someone intentionally disguised it to look like his medication.” 

“They were trying to kill Aoba.” Koujaku clenched his hands, shaking from anger. Mizuki pulls him into a hug and rubs his back trying to calm him down. 

“Takumi.” All eyes turned to Ren. “He left Aoba to get caught by the cops, he probably saw Aoba walking around and wanted to make sure he couldn’t give any information on him.” Ren strokes Aoba’s hair as he sleeps, Noiz already pulling up a screen to see what he can find. 

“I can’t stop whatever you boys do, but I don’t want to know.” Standing up she goes over and kisses Aoba’s cheek and pat Ren’s before excusing herself. Once she is out of the room everyone is mostly silent outside the tapping as Noiz searches through security feed around the pharmacy. 

~~~ 

Mizuki and Clear are staying with Aoba while they wait for his bloodwork to come back, Mizuki in the bed with Aoba curled up to his side watching him draw and sketch out tattoo ideas while Clear is humming and peeling fruits. Aoba giving some tips for things to add when Mizuki glances over seeing Clear lost in his own little world. Aoba follows his gaze, when Mizuki turns the page to a fresh sheet Aoba smiles. 

“A bit more left, there that’s the spot.” Aoba and Mizuki work together getting his features drawn on. “Down a bit more, and his lashes are darker around here.” 

“You really are attentive when it comes to us hm?” He chuckles when Aoba leans up to kiss his cheek. 

“Well yeah, I love you guys.” Mizuki’s cheeks darken, giving a happy little smile. 

“What are you both talking about?” They look over to Clear, watching them with a curious eye. 

“Mizuki is drawing you.” Clear blinks, his hands stilling peeling the peach. “Clear?” 

“W-why would you draw me? You shouldn’t waste your paper doing something like that!” Aoba gives him a smile, climbing out of the bed and walking over to hug him. “Eh Aoba-san-” 

“Clear, do you want to see?” He feels the man stiffen in his arms. “You still haven’t looked at yourself, right? We want to show you how we see you.” 

“I... How you see me?” Mizuki comes over, setting the notebook aside out of his view before petting his hair. 

“What Aoba said, it’s what we see when we look at you. So it’s different than looking in a mirror, because a mirror can only reflect what it’s shown.” There is a slight tremor in his body, he’s afraid. “If you want, think it over and when you’re ready I’ll give it to you. This gives me some time to finish it.” 

“Thank you.” Aoba kisses him and strokes his face. Grabbing one of the peach slices and eating it. “Ah! Aoba-san you should still be in bed!” Mizuki tries to hide his laughter at Clear worrying over him; Aoba teasing him by acting like a brat. 

~~~ 

The group decides to not tell Aoba about what happened, as far as he knows it was an innocent mistake. He’s ordered to stay home and rest so he spends this extra time packing for his and Ren’s journey to Germany with Noiz. They’ll be staying for a few months so Noiz can spend more time with them. 

It also gets Aoba off the island while the others search for the person who tried to hurt their lover. 

Clear is helping him fold and pack the clothes when Koujaku and Mizuki come over. “You guys okay?” 

“Aoba we... Wanted to tell you something.” Both their faces blush, looking at the other trying to figure out which one was going to say it. Aoba watches in silence for a long moment before he and Clear begin to laugh. “W-what’s so funny?” 

“Hippo, me and Ren have been trying to get you both to realize your feelings for months now.” Their twin looks of confusion not helping stifle his joy. “Remember I’ve been in both your heads; I saw more than you think.” 

“Aoba-san and Ren-san asked if I could help give you both a push while I was courting you.” The blush deepens as it all sinks in, Koujaku groaning as Mizuki rubbed his eyes. 

“Koujaku, Mizuki.” Aoba stands up and hugs them both. “Who said you only have to love me? There is only one of me and Ren, I know you guys might worry if I’d be upset over you falling for each other. I want everyone to be happy, we’d never be upset over you loving each other.” 

“Aoba.” Koujaku kisses him, Mizuki taking one when he can. Aoba giddy watching them look at each other; a happy expression on their faces. “Now I don’t need to worry about you both getting blue balls while me and Ren are gone.” 

“Eh-waaa?!” Aoba clutching his sides laughing as their entire faces turned red, Clear moving behind Aoba and wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’ll go get started on dinner, can you both help him finish packing?” Nodding as Clear grabs a kiss before leaving. 

~~~ 

Clear is helping Aoba exercise his hand when Mizuki shuts his notebook, setting it down on the table. “Clear? Have you thought about if you wanted to see the picture?” He stiffens biting his lower lip as he puts Aoba’s hand back in the brace. 

“I... I want to see. I want to know how Aoba-san and Mizuki-san see me.” Koujaku and Ren watch from the kitchen, Noiz looking up from his screens. Mizuki hands him the notebook, his finger marking where to open it. Aoba resting his hand on his knee, kissing his cheek to give him reassurance. 

“Go on Clear.” With a shaky breath he opens it, it’s a pencil sketch, Clear smiling and eyes bright expressing his calm and content. His fear was gone seeing it, he was scared to know how inhuman he might look. How much he would resemble the younger models he fought against, there was that similarity of course, but where their faces only express cold indifference with fake amusement; his held a warmth. 

This was how the people who loved him viewed him, Clear never felt more human than he did now. 

Clutching the picture to his chest he cried, Aoba bringing him into his arms. The rest coming over to pet and rub his back, each whispering their affection in their own ways. His face showered in little kisses until he giggles wiping at his tears. 

Clear put the picture in a frame and sets it by his bed, next to the picture of his grandfather. He couldn’t have been happier. 

~~~ 

Aoba sighs to himself, snuggling closer into Clear’s chest trying to calm himself down. Tomorrow is their flight to Germany; it’s going be a long one and he knows he should get as much sleep as he can. He just can’t fall asleep, he’s not afraid of the flight itself; nor the knowledge he’ll be in a new country with a different language. 

He’s afraid to be apart from Clear. 

Aoba keeps telling himself that he is back, he’s fixed and his auto-repair is working just fine. Clear’s right eye and ear might be forever broken but everything else if perfectly fine. Aoba has clung to him since he returned, the others understand and have been making sure Clear stays as close to Aoba as possible. 

He can’t stop the building fear while they are apart he’ll break or die, and he’ll never get to say goodbye or tell him he loves him again- 

“Aoba-san, shhh it’s alright.” He didn’t notice he had started crying, Clear picks him up and carries him to the living room. Aoba’s arm shake wrapped around his shoulders, Clears’ hand running up and down his naked back. Kissing his shoulder before he starts to sing. 

His song helps calm Aoba down, he relaxes into him but still feeling that fear. “I’m scared Clear, I know you’re okay now. But all I can think of is being apart from you for such a long time.” 

“Aoba-san we won’t be apart for that long, once all my tests are done I’ll be joining you in Germany, and you can call me whenever you want and I’ll pick up.” Clear kisses his tears and his eyes, pulling back in worry when he flinches. “Aoba-san?” 

“What if-” Clear kisses him before he can say anymore, running a hand through his hair helping to relax him. Pulling away to press their foreheads together. 

“I won’t break, I’ll never leave you again.” He places Aoba’s hand on his chest. “I’m sorry I asked something of you that left you hurt for so long, but I’m alive. Even if something did happen, I’ll always find my way back to you, I love you Aoba-san.” 

“Clear.” Aoba kisses him again, pulling their bodies as close as he could together. Clear is soft at first, just enjoying their closeness and shared body heat trying to reassure Aoba. Let him feel he is alive for himself. A hand running down the middle of his back trying to ease some of Aoba’s tension away. 

The stuttering moan that slips free setting his blood on fire flipping a switch in him. 

Both hands begin running over the expanse of his body, brushing over his nipples feeling them harden underneath. The whimpers and mews he swallows down as they kiss, his body twitching as goosebumps follow behind the path of his hands. Guiding Aoba to straddle his lap, hips moving on their own feeling each other through the loose pants. 

Aoba jerks his head back as a moan escapes, a hand dipping under and rubbing over his anus. Almost no resistance as he dips the tip of a finger inside, licking up the expanse of his exposed throat to an ear. Licking and humming directly into it, feeling Aoba’s body shivering as he pushes back trying to get him to push his finger in deeper. Giving some pity he slips it in further to rub around, purposely avoid where he wants his finger to touch most. 

“C-Clear mmmm haaah...” With a curious thought in his head he changes the pitch of his hum, watching him for any reaction. 

At first Aoba can’t really hear the hum, he’s focused on trying to get him to go deeper, touch that spot to send his mind screaming in pleasure. He’s still so sensitive from earlier the touches are heating him up, he’s about to pull away; get on his knees and suck Clear off. When the right pitch is hit, his eyes squeeze shut as his back arches and a pleasured filled scream is force out. 

“Is it this Aoba-san?” The body in his lap spasms as he talks, cradling the back of his to hold it still as he leans in so close to his ear. “Does it feel good with this voice? What does it feel like Aoba-san, you’re beautiful to watch like this.” 

“Cl-Ahhh! Clear fuckfu-!” His toes curls, the words filling his head might as well be electrical sparks of bliss being shot through his body. It almost feels like the words are gathering tighter and tighter in his belly, building pressure the more he talks. 

“Aoba-san, you look like you could come just from my voice, would you like to come? Feel this building pressure inside you be released all at once.” He tries to reach to palm at his own cock, Clear grabbing his hand and keeping it in place. Clear deepens the tone. “Come for me, Aoba-san. Come from my voice and I’ll bend you over his couch, thrust all the way inside how you like. Make you scream until the others wake up and find you at my mercy-” 

“Clear! Clear! Ahhh!” His body convulses as the tight bundle bursts, hips thrusting into the air as he comes; the semen getting stopped by the fabric still covering his front. He twitches hearing Clear moan so low it’s almost a growl, he chokes out a breath when the finger returns to his ass and pushes in. Pressing hard on his spot driving him mad. 

“Aoba-san, you did such a good job, but I think it’s time the others woke up.” Keeping his promise Aoba finds him bent over the couch, Clear kneeling onto his knees and pulling his pants down and off. Hands parting his cheeks and tongue pushing inside. 

“Nnngh! Ahh Fuah Cl-CClear ahhh!” All he can do it clutch at the fabric of the couch. His head is hot, his skin tingles, he’s hard again and dripping. Clear knows how to use his tongue to open him up, how to press just so against his inner muscles- “There! Yes Clear Ahhhh! Please haaa Please Clear!” 

Satisfied with his scream he withdraws and stands behind him, pushing his pants down to get himself free. Running a hand up the middle of his back while he pumps himself a bit, Aoba is more than loose enough and still mostly slick but he doesn’t want to hurt him. “Are you ready Aoba-san?” 

“Yes, please Clear~” He whimpers when he pushes his hips back and feels him, Aoba releasing a lust filled moan feeling him push inside. He doesn’t even notice how loud he is, not until Clear snaps his hips filling him up. His eyes opening as tears fall from the pleasure. 

Aoba sees Ren in the hallway, hand working up and down his hard dick as he watched. Aoba isn’t given time to feel shame before hands grip his hips and lift his feet off the ground, Clear setting a fast pace. Aoba sees stars clutching what he can; Mouth hanging open as he is lost. He doesn’t even notice Ren has come closer, not until he feels his mouth be filled. 

“Mmmmf! Mmmm hhhmmm!” He sucks and moans around him, the taste and texture is too much. His mind turning to mush as Ren hold his head still and pushes in until his nose touches his pelvis. Aoba can’t take anymore; he comes hard, Ren pulling back on unsteady feet as he retracts too far. 

“Aoba-san!” Clear’s hips stilling as he comes, Ren’s nails digging into the couch as he is only a second behind Clear. His cum spraying over Aoba’s face leaving him a sight to behold. 

Aoba hums as he licks what he can; managing to reach just far enough to lick at his tip. Ren hisses from the sensation and hips move away, he whines as his hand comes up to wipe what is on his face to suck off his fingers. His eyes beginning to droop as his body loses its remaining strength. Clear gathering him up in his arms. 

“Sleep well, Aoba-san.” Holding him in his arms while letting Ren lean against him as they are brought back into the bedroom. Clear carefully cleaning his face with a damp rag while he sleeps, Ren curled up to his side. 

~~~ 

Aoba hugs and kisses the three while Noiz gets their luggage dealt with, he still ends up clinging onto Clear. Even with the promise he will work hard to pass his tests quickly so he can join them as soon as possible Aoba still feels fear leaving him. Koujaku and Mizuki reassure Aoba they will make sure he stays safe and will message him plenty of updates. 

They give a kiss to Ren as the flight begins boarding, before Aoba goes to get in line Clear stops him. Pulling out a necklace with a metallic jellyfish, Aoba looks up at him. 

“It’s made from my old Keylock, so you still have a part of me with you.” Unable to stop his tears he hugs and kisses him again, Noiz and Ren kissing Clear’s cheeks as they leave to board. “Have a safe trip! I’ll see you soon!” 

They wait and watch as it takes off into the air, it’s a short flight to the mainland before getting on the main flight to Germany. Aoba is seated between Noiz and Ren, holding their hands as he tries to quell his anxiety. An hour into the main flight the three fall asleep, Aoba curios of what Germany is like. 

What kind of people Noiz’s family are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked the discord the kink level for Clear  
> The scale was Sweet-Spicy  
> They chose Spice


	11. Noiz Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are much different in Germany, but Noiz is just so happy to have them both to come home too.

Ren is whimpering and whining in his seat while Noiz was grabbing their bags off the conveyor. Aoba holding his hand and helping him sip some cool water; his body shivering as he leaned closer to him. Aoba kissing his brow trying to give him some comfort. “Sorry Ren, I forgot your body is more sensitive than mine. Such a long flight of course you will feel the jet lag.” 

“Nnn Aoba...” Ren clenching his eyes shut, trying to stop his head from spinning. Noiz coming over with their bags, kneeling down and feeling Ren’s forehead. 

“No fever at least, if we go slow can we get you out to the car? I’ll be careful to not make this any worse.” Noiz ends up mostly carrying him to the car, the car ride is mostly painless and once they get to the penthouse Ren passes out in bed. Noiz leaving one of his Allmates by the bed to keep an eye on him, they leave him to rest. 

“Noiz...” He hummed at Aoba. “I wasn’t paying too much attention when we came in but, this place is really big?” Noiz smirking down at him, Aoba shoving him lightly. 

“I suppose it is, there are two other spare bedrooms further down the hallway.” Noiz wraps an arm around his waist, showing him to the living room and kitchen. “There is a smaller bathroom under the stairs, most of the appliances can be activated with your voice. It can already detect Japanese so you won’t need to worry.” 

“Ehh? Those types of things are really expensive not to mention the installation fees and having to calibrate them and you’d need to have microphones that can pick up your voice- What's that look for?” Noiz was watching him with a piqued interest. 

“You seem to know quite a bit about this system, it wasn’t exactly common in the old district.” Aoba was quiet for a bit; he did know some about electronics but he felt like this information wasn’t something he was new too. “Aoba?” 

“Huh? Ahhh sorry, I don’t quite know why but it just feels familiar.” Rubbing his temple when a stinging pain goes through. Noiz gives him a worried look, Aoba waves it off. “I’m fine, if I try to force myself to remember it just hurts a bit. Either way, this doesn’t change the fact this place must be really expensive?” 

“I didn’t really care to see what it cost when I bought it, price isn’t something I’m worried about.” The sheer panic on his lovers face he found cute. 

“Noiz! How can you just say something like that so casually?! Not to mention how much we all spent already on the house!” Aoba watching his overly amused smile remain unchanging, he’s about to start lecturing him when Noiz kisses him. He tries to fight, but he easily cools some of the fire making him relax into his arms. 

“I’m not in a position where I need to worry about something like that.” Aoba presses his lips into a fine line, opening his mouth to ask a question. 

“Noiz, you said you worked in your family-owned company, right? What kind of job is it you don’t need to worry about money?” Aoba watched as Noiz finally realized he never told any of the others. 

“Follow me.” Noiz leads him over to the door leading to the balcony, grabbing the duvet off the couch and wrapping it around his shoulders before bringing him outside. The chilly air making Aoba shiver and clutch the fabric closer to his body, looking at the tall building Noiz points out to him. “There is where I work.” 

“Ehh? You work an office job?” Aoba pouting when he can see that mocking smile tug at his lips. 

“I’m the Vice-CEO.” There was a long moment of nothing from him, before he let out a very loud sound. 

“E-Ehhhh?! You’re joking right?!” Noiz laughs, shaking his head and bringing up his identity card. Translating the important bits to Japanese for him to read, Aoba’s head beginning to spin. Noiz bringing him back inside and sitting him on the couch, kissing his forehead before going to make some coffee. 

“If there is something you or Ren need I’ll pay for it.” Aoba turning his head to look at him. 

“Wha- Noiz neither of us want to depend solely on you, we both have our own money-” 

“That money will run out sooner or later, neither of you can work since you are still trying to learn the language. It’s not like you can still work at Heibon while you’re here.” Noiz hands him the warm mug, Aoba making a difficult face. “Think of it as a temporary thing, until you both are able to get a job while you’re here you both can let me spoil you for the time being.” 

“Nnngh... Fine.” Leaning against the younger male he sipped at the liquid, Noiz shifting on the couch so Aoba can curl up in his lap. Noiz burying his face in his hair, wrapping arms around him. With a smile he sets his mug down, turning around to run his hands through his hair, Noiz making a relaxed sigh. “Love you brat.” 

“Mmm Love you, Aoba.” They stay like this for a long while, Noiz touching random places on his body while Aoba pet his hair. Noiz is feeling the thin fabric of his shirt when a thought comes into mind. “We’re going to need to buy you both new clothes, none of your clothes are really suited for how cold it gets here.” 

“Does it get that cold?” He twitches when his hand goes under his shirt, running his fingers over the scarred divot in his side.”Noiz?” 

“It gets a lot colder than Midorijima, the weather isn’t very stable here.” Aoba kisses the top of his head, running his fingers over the back of his neck where the piercings used to be. “...Thank you Aoba.” 

“Hm? Noiz?” He pulls away to look in his eyes. 

“For coming, when Clear passed his basic tests I had resigned myself that you wouldn’t want to leave him, that I’ll be returning alone. I was prepared to wait a while longer until he was fit to fly...” Aoba cupped his cheeks in both hands, kissing his brow with a smile. 

“We promised we’d come; I am still so scared being apart from him after just getting him back.” Noiz reaching up to stroke his cheek, Aoba turning to kiss the palm. “But he’ll be here soon right? Not to mention you set it up so when he gets checked up, I’ll get a message telling me how it went.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling into his blond hair. “We love you Noiz, we miss you when you’re gone.” 

Noiz kissing him, changing positions so he could lay his head on Aoba’s chest. He falls asleep feeling hands going through his hair. 

~~~ 

By the time Aoba’s body adjusts to the time difference Ren is finally well enough to roam around, Noiz is slipping into his coat when Aoba and Ren meet him by the door. Each giving him a kiss and good luck at work before seeing him off with smiles. After they finish cleaning up breakfast Aoba picks up UsagiModoki; who hops on top Ren’s hair bouncing happily. 

“I’ll stay here! Are you both ready to take a look around P!” Aoba laughs and nods, pulling out the coats Noiz bought them before heading outside. Ren holding his Allmate body in his arms as they walk around. 

“Wow, it’s all so different than Japan.” They had a screen up that auto-translated signs for them. Aoba shivering when a cold gust blows through, Ren wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. “Thanks.” 

“Perhaps we should go somewhere for a drink?” The cube bouncing happily, Allmate Ren barking. Aoba laughing as he agreed, snuggling closer to his side as the Allmate directed them to a place Noiz liked. 

With a bit of difficulty, they get some coffee with some treats UsagiModoki recommended. Aoba got a message from Noiz while they were eating, smiling fondly to see it’s a map with places marked. “Look Ren, Noiz is being cute again.” 

“Hm? Ah, he used rabbit heads again. Has he mentioned why he likes them so much?” Aoba thought it over before shaking his head. 

“I know I asked him before but he just shrugged saying it was just random picking the theme. Oh isn’t that a zoo?” Aoba turned the screen back to look, laughing when he saw it was. 

“Our Noiz is cute and doesn’t even realize it, let's stop by a couple shops and see if we can find him something.” Ren leaning over giving him a kiss before stealing a bite of his cake. “Eh-Ren!” 

Ren laughs, Aoba snatching a bite of his cake and making a face forgetting his was filled with a whipped cream made mostly with milk. UsagiModoki sending a small recording to Noiz of this, he watched it as soon as it arrived. Smiling watching them enjoying themselves, knowing when he goes home they will be there. Sitting up at his desk with renewed drive he ends up finishing his work much faster. 

Once they leave the shop Ren notices Aoba isn’t having much trouble finding his way around, Aoba isn’t someone who is very good with maps and tends to get turned around easily. He barely needs to look at it to know which turn to make; Ren hopes it’s a side effect from scrapping Noiz. They find a small candy shop, as they are looking through the selections Aoba picks up a couple things for Noiz and some samples for them to try out later. 

With candy and Allmate Ren stashed in the bag they walk around for a couple more hours, they are on their way back when Aoba catches sight of someone. “Hmm? Noiz?” 

“Aoba?” Ren follows his gaze, but he doesn’t see him. 

“I thought I saw Noiz for a second going into that café, it looked like him but the suit was a different color.” Ren moved his hand to his lower back. “I was probably just seeing things, let’s get back its getting really cold.” 

~~~ 

Noiz already is pulling his tie off as he opens the front door, the cold from the outside leaving him seeing Aoba and Ren standing waiting for him. They both chime a ‘Welcome Home’ and pull him inside. His tiredness gone as he kisses them both. “Ah Noiz you’re freezing!” Aoba places his hands on either of his cheeks with worry across his features. 

“Then how about you both warm me up~” Aoba barely had the time to blush before Noiz shoved his cold hands up his shirt. Laughing as Aoba smacked him over the head and wiggled trying to free himself from the chilly fingers. Aoba was grumbling when he finally gave in, letting the younger male cling onto him. 

“I’ll get a hot bath drawn.” Ren kissing Noizs’ cheek before heading for the master bathroom. With a smirk Noiz began nuzzling into Aoba’s neck, leaving little kisses along his neck. 

“O-oi Noiz, you must be tired after working all day don-nnn!” Barely able to bite back a moan as lips began teasing at his ear, hands moving from his chest down and around to pull his body in closer. He’s still trying to resist, worry about wearing Noiz out; but he knows well enough how to work him up. 

“Aoba.” He speaks low right into his ear. “I’ve got some pent-up frustration from a benign meeting; I want to push you up against the bathroom wall and fuck you.” Aoba’s body shudders hard in his arms. “Would you like that? Maybe fuck you in the tub while you suck Ren off, I know how much you like-” He runs two fingers up the middle of his throat to his mouth and slides them in. “-having someone filling your mouth.” 

“Nnnn Noiz...” His legs are shaking now, face a dark red as he clings onto him, barely holding himself up. He sucks whimpering at the fingers, already his body heated up his head feels foggy. Noiz pulls the fingers free and kisses him, Aoba wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Noiz lifts him up. Feeling him harden more as he carries him to the bathroom. 

“It’s almost-” Ren’s words dies in his throat, face heating up watching his lovers come in in such a heated embrace. His own body quick to stimulate itself at the site of Noiz and Aoba clinging to each other. Noiz sets him down on his feet, Ren coming over to steady him before he’s pulled into a rough kiss. Aoba’s is desperate for more and pulling at clothes, eager to feel skin on skin. 

“Ren, get undressed as well. We’re going to fill him from both ends.” Noiz chuckles at the low growl, detaching his mouth from Aoba’s before moving to his neck and biting down. Noiz cursing at the loud mewl spilling out at the action, a thought coming into his head. 

Once he was naked, he helped the other two undress and set Aoba on the edge of the tub. Sitting on his knees between his legs and biting his inner thigh, Aoba cries out spreading his legs wider. Ren moving behind him, wrapping arms around his chest to tug and roll his nipples as he left little nips and bites along his shoulders. 

“Ahh! Nnnn oh fuc-Noiz!” His legs are shaking as Noiz keeps them in place, sinking his teeth in just enough to bruise. He’s going to be feeling it for the next couple days, it made him ache for more. More bites and more marks on his body, something in the back of his mind gave him a light flash of fear. It’s forgotten when he is pulled back just enough for his cheeks to be parted, a tongue licking over him. “Re-Ren!” 

“What’s wrong Aoba? You seem to be enjoying yourself so much.” Noiz leaves another bite, slowly getting closer to his heated flesh. He’s dripping wet, Noiz licks it up making him sob. Ren pushing his tongue in alongside his fingers, Aoba’s back arching as he screams. 

Noiz leaving another bite to his thigh before standing, stroking his cheek as he moans and cries out. Leaning down to kiss him, tongue rubbing along the others for a brief moment. Ren moving away when he’s opened up, helping Aoba get into position with Ren sitting on the edge. As soon as Aoba saw his dick he pushed himself to take him into his mouth. 

“Mmm hmm nngh!” Sucking hard and bobbing his head, Ren gripping his hair and bending over him. 

“Fuck Aoba.” Noiz lining up and pushing in, trying to give him time to adjust as he sunk deeper. Each metal ball pressing against his walls sending Aoba’s mind into a needy frenzy. Pulling off Ren he licked around the head, hand jerking him while he looked back meeting green eyes. 

“What’s wrong, too tired to fuck me?” Taking the bait he pulled nearly all the way out before shoving in; the metal ring at the tip hitting right where Aoba felt it most. Aoba’s cries sounding around the bathroom walls, he barely has the mind to take Ren back in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and letting the other males' thrusts drive Ren’s cock into his throat. 

The water splashing around them as he forced his cock as deep as he could, Ren’s hand tightening in blue hair. Amber and green eyes locking together, leaning in to kiss as they drove into Aoba. Each man getting lost in finding their own pleasure, they don’t even notice when Aoba is coming below them. The piercings are too much as Noiz aimed for each spot to set his blood on fire. 

“Guh! Aoba!” Ren’s thighs stiffen, he’s close and Aoba swallows around him the best he can. Noiz reaches around to stroke him, Aoba’s cry is muffled around Ren’s flesh. Hips jerking he empties himself into his mouth, he is barely able to swallow it down before he pulls off to scream. Noiz thumbing his slit and stroking hard and fast. 

“Noiz! Noiz I-fwaah! Ahhh!” A well aimed thrust pushed the ring right over his prostate, Aoba’s scream steadily getting louder as his body and mind fill with ecstasy he comes again. Vision going dark as he falls limply into Ren’s arms. 

~~~ 

The smell of food wakes him up, he’s in bed feeling his body ache and sting all over. Ren is rubbing lotion onto the bite marks on his thighs, he tries to speak but only manages a cough. “Aoba? Are you alright?” 

Noiz sits him up and helps him drink water, the cold liquid giving his throat some relief. He nods nuzzling into Noiz with a smile, his body feel tingly all over. He hums when a kiss is planted on his forehead, leaning against the headboard of the bed while the other two feed him. 

“Love you both.” His voice is a wreck, both men giving him a kiss with bright smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~  
> I'll be taking a short break from working on this, now that Camp Nano is over I wanna work on a couple other things <3


	12. Noiz Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz brings Aoba to meet his parents  
> It doesn't go well.  
> There's something strange with Aoba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I wanted a drink so bad writing his parents.

Noiz straightens Aoba’s tie for him when he struggles getting a grip with his left hand, Ren tying his hair up in a high ponytail doing his best to get as much he can in it. Aoba sitting nervously in the seat while they get him looking as professional as they can. Ever since he woke up he has had this odd fear in his chest, today he was going to meet Noiz’s parents for the first time. Ren was going to stay home because Noiz isn’t sure about introducing both of them. 

“Haaaah...” Aoba sighed, trying to calm himself down. He hoped it was just from being nervous meeting them... 

“Aoba?” Noiz cupping his cheek, he was making a pained face at him. Trying to make him feel better he kissed the palm of his hand, forcing a smile. 

“Sorry, just a little scared. After what I saw in Scrap I guess I don’t have the best impression of them.” Noiz’s lips press into a fine line. 

“At the very least they won’t say any of that to you, they are cowards and won’t do anything that might ruin their image.” Noiz leaning in to kiss Aoba, smirking when he pulls back. “Though when we get back I’m sure me and Ren would love to mess you up in this suit.” 

“N-Noiz!” Aoba pushing him away, face blushing red. 

“We should send a picture to the others, I’m sure they’d like to see you like this.” Aoba stood letting Ren take a couple pictures before he and Noiz head outside. 

“Good morning.” Aoba blinks looking at the driver bowing to them, he hadn’t expected to hear Japanese. 

“Morning.” The driver opened the door for them before shutting it once they were inside. 

“Japanese?” Noiz pulling Aoba closer, wrapping an arm around him. 

“My grandmother was Japanese, both Japanese and Germen is spoken within the household. Grandfather was heavily influenced by Japan so at least a third of the staff can speak it as well.” He can tell Noiz is trying to keep his cool, but his hand is tracing the scar in his side. Leaning up Aoba gives him a kiss trying to help. 

“What do you mean by staff? Like Drivers?” He chuckles smiling at him. 

“Driver, maids, butlers, things like that.” Noiz never stopped finding Aoba cute over being surprised, leaning in close to his ear. “Maybe we should get you a maid outfit.” 

“N-Noiz!” He jerked away flustered while Noiz laughed at him, slowly he returned to his side. Looking out the window while they drove, after a couple minutes Noiz placed his palm on his forehead. “Eh?” 

“It just occurred to me how far out the house is, tell me if you start feeling ill.” Aoba smiled at him, laughing a bit. 

“I’ll be alright, when I went to the mainland, we didn’t start feeling the strain until a couple days later, unless we were staying for a long time, I doubt I’ll feel anything outside of getting tired easier.” Noiz hummed, Aoba pinching his nose. “How far out is it?” 

“We’ve got another hour and half before we reach it.” Gold eyes blinking. “It’s a pain how far away it is, if you get tired you can take a nap and I’ll wake you when we each the gates.” 

“Geez, I’m alright for now.” Aoba settling back against his side, it wasn’t long before he did doze off against him. 

~~~ 

“Aoba, we’re close.” Yawning he sat up and stretched, rubbing at his eyes as he got them to focus. “How are you feeling?” 

“Mmm a bit tired still- Ehhh? Noiz is that-” He nods. “Wha- Holy shit it’s huge!” 

“I guess it is.” Once the car is parked Noiz holds his hand out for Aoba, he takes it and stands next to him. The head maid and butlers bowing welcoming them, Aoba still being shocked hearing them use Japanese. They walk in together and find his parents sitting in a large decorated room. 

“Ahh you returned. Welcome home.” They send Noiz a greeting, Aoba can feel a staleness in the words. 

“I’m home.” When their eyes settle on him Aoba can’t help but feel like he should run, a panic settling into him he tries to push away. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, pardon my intrusion.” He bows to them, Noiz can see how stiff he is. 

“Oh me, is this the young Japanese acquaintance you told us of?” His mother putting emphasis on the nature of their relationship. Aoba couldn’t help but feel like he’s seen this before. 

“You’ve come quite a ways; you must be tired from the long trip. I’ll have someone bring you some tea so take some time to rest up.” Aoba finds his words stuck in his throat, Noiz telling him to follow as he leads them away from his parents. 

Once they are in a separate room Noiz sits him on the couch, feeling his forehead and cupping his cheek. His face is full of worry looking at him, Aoba takes a couple breaths trying to slow his heart down. “We won’t be here long, what happened?” 

“Sorry, guess I was more nervous than I thought. The way they spoke it was... Forced and stale. Not to mention...” He knew, though he wasn’t sure how he did, Noiz’s parents were not the accepting type but to be so blatant, hurt. 

“I’ve told them before how important you are to me; they just refuse to acknowledge it.” Noiz pressed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes. “At this point it’s no use correcting them, they’d just get annoying and start to fight over it. I’d rather your time here isn’t stressful. They only care how society looks at them, no matter how much time passes they won’t change.” 

“They really have you in a difficult spot huh?” Noiz let out a short laugh. 

“People like them don’t shut up unless you launch a frontal attack, that is why when it comes to you, I’ll take a position they can’t complain about. I love you Aoba, I won’t let them hurt you.” Aoba can’t help but smile as he leans in to kiss him, a maid knocks on the door with their tea. Once she set it out and pours them each a cup she takes her leave. 

Aoba sips at it while he finally takes a look around the room, commenting on how expensive everything looks much to Noiz’s amusement. Noiz picks up a couple of the treats set out and feeds them to Aoba, happy to see he has calmed down some. 

“Noiz? You made up with them? For now.” He shrugs grabbing another sweet and breaking it in half to share with him. 

“It’s more I made progress, they tend to act more like spoiled children more than anything. I needed to grow up for your and Ren’s sake.” Aoba smiled at him warmly. “Though progress doesn’t mean we get along peacefully. We can’t get back what was lost and my past won’t vanish, so I’d rather endure it for now until they’ve had the chance to maybe grow a bit before I settle things cleanly.” 

“Compared to when we first met you really have grown.” Aoba ate the offered treat, licking at his lips. 

“I still get easily pissed off and put up with shit against my will, like suddenly starting up a fight.” Aoba kissing his hand with a smile. 

“But you don’t, right?” Noiz nods, Aoba pets his hair. “Then that’s great! You’re doing your best to be an adult, I’m proud.” He doesn’t miss the happy flash of emotion in his eyes before he’s pulled back into a kiss. 

“Thank you, Aoba.” Sharing a laugh before pulling away to sip a bit more at the tea when the door is thrown open. 

“Brother, you’re home!” Aoba looks and blinks, the male at the door smiling brightly it reminded him of Clear almost. 

“Theo.” Noiz sighed giving him a greeting as he hurried over to them. 

“Ah sorry for just bursting in, when I heard you had come by, I got excited. Oh, is this...?” Noiz nods. “Hello, my name is Theodore but you can call me Theo, thank you for taking care of my brother in Japan. Your name was Aoba-san?” 

“Hello, it really wasn’t anything-” 

“No I mean it truly, the fact he returned home is thanks to you.” Aoba could feel he was being genuine, he remembered Noiz saying his brother wasn’t like their parents. “Ahh I want to stay and talk more but I have a business meeting soon and need to grab the documents. When I hear brother was bringing his important person around I wanted to meet with you. Aoba-san please let us speak properly sometime soon!” Giving a small bow and wave he hurries out, Noiz eating another pastry while Aoba laughs. 

“He acts a bit like Clear does, it’s cute.” Aoba touches the necklace Clear had given him, Noiz leaning over with a teasing smirk n his lips. 

“Oh? Did you fall for Theo too?” Aoba’s face turned a deep red as he smacked him on the shoulder. “Should I tell the others your harem has grown more?” 

“Noiz! It’s not like that! And stop calling it a harem!” He continued to laugh while Aoba glared at him with a pout. “I just thought he seemed really reliable is all.” 

“He was doted on so he was raised honestly.” Aoba gave a sad look. “Don’t look at it that way, it’s more because he is that way I was saved. When I came back, he fell to his knees crying, he has been training since young to inherit our fathers' company. He tried to offer me the position but I wasn’t really interested in it, I told him I’d rather just help him and he started crying again.” 

“He’s a good little brother.” Aoba is still touching the necklace, Noiz sits up kissing him. Moving his hand away he presses in a bit on the side, Clear’s singing starts to play. “This-” 

“I forgot we added this to it, in case you had a relapse before he can be by your side.” Aoba smiles leaning against him as the song finishes playing. A knock coming from the door, Noiz sits back against the couch taking an annoyed breath. His parents come in greeting them before sitting on the other side of the table. Another maid bringing another pot of hot tea and retrieving the other before refilling the snacks. 

“Was the tea to your liking?” Aoba nodding thanking them. “Theo was just in here yes? He made quite the clamor earlier I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.” 

“Oh no, not at all!” Noiz could see Aoba stiffen up again, he wondered why he seemed so afraid of them. With Mizuki’s parents he was verbal to the point he got violent, but now he looked like he wanted to jump out the window. 

“Theo is quite fond of his brother, as soon as he got home he threw his bags down and ran to this room. He doesn’t normally behave like this. I’ll never understand how that child thinks, they didn’t spend much time together and yet he acts out like this.” Noiz was used to what was coming, he just hoped they got it out soon so they could leave. 

“I suppose it is just because he is his only brother, children have their own world. We won’t understand it.” Aoba had stated to look pale, Noiz sitting up. “Familial affection perhaps, siblings must hold some special bond.” 

“Let’s get going.” Noiz stands offering his hand to Aoba, his mother feigning interest. 

“Already? You should take some time to relax.” Noiz made sure to block their view of Aoba. 

“I’ve got plans after this; we’ll be late if we don’t leave now.” His father telling them to come by to visit again as he guides Aoba out of the room. His lover trying to stop his shaking while he gets him out to the car. Once inside he pulls Aoba into his lap rubbing his back and holding him tight. “I’m right here.” 

“N-Noiz...” Aoba was shaking hard, eyes clenched shut as he clung to him. Noiz could feel his skin growing colder as his breathing started becoming irregular. Cursing under his breath he calls Mizuki. 

“Noiz-?” He turned the camera to show Aoba. “Shit, get him to open his eyes, try to get him to count down from forty.” Mizuki sat up in bed, Koujaku waking up worried beside him. 

“Aoba, open your eyes. Can you hear me?” It took a couple seconds but they opened. “Count backwards from forty, keep looking at me.” 

He voice stuttered and he skipped a couple numbers but he slowly focused more the closer he got to zero. Noiz kissing his cheek when he finished, noticing the screen he gave a smile to the other two. “Hey, sorry.” 

“Don’t be, how are you feeling?” Aoba rest his head on Noiz’s shoulder. 

“Better, I don’t know what set this off.” Noiz already deciding to keep Aoba away from them, he kept running his hand up and down his back. He held Aoba while he talked with the others, Aoba perking up when Clear tells him he cleared the last of his tests. 

“It’ll take a couple days but I’ll have the private jet pick him up, so get your stuff packed up.” Clear cheered happily, Aoba felt more relaxed in his lap knowing his other lover would be with them soon. Noiz deciding the next time he is on the island to have Mizuki teach him how to help Aoba. When the call ends Aoba thankfully looks happier. 

“Hey Noiz, I have a question.” Noiz hummed. “If Japanese was something you learned growing up why do you still struggle with reading it?” 

“I was supposed to have a private tutor to teach me, but they quit when I called them out on getting the wrong answers. They claimed I would get violent with them so I never got another one, parents planned to have me locked away so they probably thought it was a waste of time in the end.” Aoba gave him a sad look. “When I snuck out and went to Midorijima I could get by well enough with what I already knew but reading was something I had to piece together myself.” 

“I’m sorry.” Noiz kissed him, stroking his hair while he nuzzled into his neck. 

“It’s alright, outside some words being lost to me I’m fine. Plus I have you and Ren to catch when I make a mistake.” This making Aoba laugh, planting a little kiss against his neck. Noiz held him the rest of the drive back home. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren are in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Noiz came in already dressed. “Oh morning Noiz, we’re making sunny-side up eggs this morning.” 

“I can’t eat, they called me late last night saying they needed me in early. I might also be late coming back so go on and eat dinner without me.” He quickly grabbed a kiss from them both. “Clear should be here in the afternoon, you can take a taxi to meet with him and bring him here.” 

“Ah alright, good luck at work!” Ren hands him his lunch quickly as he heads out the door. They share a worried look before finishing cooking breakfast. UsagiModoki hopping out from the bedroom looking distressed. 

“Eh, Noiz didn’t take you with him today?” He always kept one of his Allmates on him. 

“P! Noiz is in bad health! Emotional Stress!” Aoba and Ren pick them up. “Noiz is working a lot harder! He wants a long vacation! He wants to be recognized!” 

“By who?” The main one hops on top Ren’s head. He looks up at her with a worried expression. 

“P! His father!” Aoba sighs, a bad feeling setting in he can’t seem to shake away. They know how hard he works for them; they just hope it doesn’t backfire. 

Hours later they are waiting at the airport together, as soon as Clear is cleared by security he runs and picks both men up. Laughing together as Aoba hugs him tight, tears collecting in his eyes seeing him again. “I promised I’d be here as fast as I could Aoba-san.” 

“Thank you for coming, I’m sorry for leaving you when you only just got back.” Clear shook his head, kissing both their cheeks. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to return back to you. Oh! I had a new language chip installed so I won’t have any trouble while I’m here!” They grabbed his bag and got into the taxi, UsagiModoki greeting Clear in German testing him and happy when he responds back correctly. Clear’s eyes sparkle during the drive looking at all the different shops and buildings. 

“I’m sure Noiz will be happy to know your chip is working good, he has been struggling trying to find time to help me and Ren learn this new language.” Again, he perks up happy to help teach them both. 

“I’d be more than happy to help teach you both!” Aoba squeezes his hand in his, he’s so relieved having Clear close by again. 

~~~ 

“Ren we’ll be back later!” It was faint but he heard him from the bathroom, Clear waiting at the door bouncing on the balls of his feet with the lunch boxes in hand. “Ready Clear?” 

“Yes! Uwaa~ I can’t wait to see where Noiz-san works~” As they walked out Aoba held his hand out, Clear’s face showing his excitement as he took it in his. Noiz had to leave early yet again this morning and forgot to bring his lunch with him, they decided this was a good chance to show Clear where he works. 

“Your new language chip is going to be put to the test. Hopefully we won’t have any issues...” Clear stopped, pulling him in close and kissing him. 

“Aoba-san, I won’t break again. This body might be a bit patched together but I’ll never leave you.” Aoba stroked his face, smiling as he looked over the discolored place. 

“I know, I just can’t shake the worry of losing you.” Clear nuzzled their noses together, hand moving down and resting on his hip and kissing him again. Slow and tender while Aoba melted into it, Clear pulling him closer as the kiss got deeper. 

Finally parting they shared breaths looking into each other's eyes, laughing. 

~~~ 

Clear’s eyes sparkled as they walked through the streets, Aoba joking if they weren’t holding hands, he’d climb up the tallest building. Though knowing Clear he would just pick Aoba up and climb it anyway with him in his arms. Aoba promised to bring him to a candy shop to pick out some treats he thought Clear might like. 

Once they made it inside the building Aoba held his coil up to the scanner on the elevator before going in. Aoba isn’t too nervous going into his office, the secretary is a sweet old lady who always lets Aoba go right in so long as he wasn’t busy. Her Japanese isn’t the best, when she sees Aoba she struggles trying to tell him to wait. 

“Is something wrong?” She looks relieved when Clear speaks in German. 

“He is in the middle of something, could you wait a moment?” Clear translates it to Aoba who smiles and nods, she thanks them while they go sit down to wait. They chat about what to make for dinner when Clear turns his head at a couple of the girls talking together. 

“Clear?” Aoba looks in the direction of the women, he can’t really understand them but he feels an odd prickle in his chest seeing them. Noiz’s office door and a woman walks out with her arms full of papers. Aoba blinks looking at her as she passes by, Clear touching his hand. 

“Eh? Oh sorry, I just... thought I knew her for a second.” The secretary stands and motions for them to go on in. Thanking her before going inside, Noiz looking worn out but relaxes seeing them. “Hey Noiz.” 

“Thanks for bringing this by, how is the chip working?” Noiz takes the bento box from Aoba, giving him a kiss. 

“It’s been doing good so far, we’re going to stop by that candy shop before going home. Want me to buy more of the ones you keep stashed in your desk?” He nods setting his lunch down. “We won’t take up too much of your lunch time, see you at home.” He kisses Noiz and they both leave with a wave. 

It isn’t until they are already gone that it finally hits Noiz, he furrows his brow looking at the door. 

“How did he know I kept candy in my desk, Theo doesn’t even know about them.” Aoba hasn’t come by his office enough to know, not to mention he typically buys them before going into work when he is getting low. “Hmmm...” 


	13. Noiz Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Noiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I pushed my way through this foursome and I'll never do this again. ==; Sorry

Clear was still awake when Noiz came home late, greeting him at the door with a big smile as he helped get his coat and jacket off and hung up. Walking with him as he sat down on the couch rubbing his tired eyes. “Noiz-san, I warmed up dinner for you.” 

“Oh, thanks. The other two asleep?” Noiz digging in, happy to finally get some food in him after a long day. 

“They are; Aoba-san had gotten dizzy while we were cooking so Ren-san made him go on to bed. Then Ren-san fell asleep next to him.” Noiz swallowed his mouthful of food, worry in his eyes. 

“Dizzy? Is he alright?” Clear nods smiling, refilling his drink before explaining. 

“It seems he has a bit of elevation sickness from how high up we are. His Allmate brought up a screen explaining what was wrong.” He sighed in relief, after what happened with his parents a last week Noiz had been worried over him. 

“Thank you for watching over them.” Noiz sipped at the drink, blinking when it finally hits him it was hot chocolate. 

“Do you like it? Aoba-san and Ren-san taught me how to make it!” Chuckling he drinks it after nodding. 

“You spiked it didn’t you?” Clear giggled nodding. “Thanks, I needed a drink after today.” He didn’t comment when the other male sat next to him, asking what happened. “My Father has been delaying giving the company to my little brother more and more. At first, he claimed he wanted Theo to be a bit older, but Theo is 21 and he still refuses to fully step away. He won’t get the notion out of his head that I’ll give up on Aoba, marry some woman and take over.” 

“Hasn’t your brother been training all this time to take over? Aoba-san mentioned how hard you both have been working.” He sighs setting the mug down to pick at the food a bit more. 

“It’s because I’m the oldest, they expect things to go the way they want based on how society will view actions the family take. Even though Theo is much better suited for the position he still refuses to see past his ideals.” Clear standing and moving behind him, rubbing his shoulders. Noiz relaxes under his hands, giving a light laugh as he works out a knot. “Aoba teach you this?” 

“He did! Aoba-san said you like being touched and after a long day you tend to be extra stiff around your neck and shoulders.” He only hummed; he really did like to be touched and coming home to Aoba and Ren massaging his stress away. 

Noiz slowly ate while he worked on his muscles, his right hand seemed to be putting extra pressure, but it felt too good to think much on it. Clear began to move to the back of his neck with his thumbs and by the time he leaned him back to rub his temples Noiz was out. Clear unable to stop himself from leaning down to kiss his brow. 

“Noiz-san, thank you for all your hard work.” He sang a soft melody while he finished rubbing his temples. Picking him up and bringing him to bed after stripping him down. Aoba waking when Noiz is placed next to him. “I’m sorry Aoba-san, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s okay, are you coming to bed soon?” He nods saying after he cleans up Noiz’s dinner first. “Alright, thank you.” Aoba leans up to grab a kiss before settling in between Noiz and Ren. 

~~~ 

Ren wakes up first for once, once he focuses his eyes, he can’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. Clear was sleeping on his back, Noiz halfway on his chest clinging to him, Aoba asleep with his head on Clear’s outstretched arm curled up into his side. Grabbing one of the cube rabbits he takes a couple pictures before sending it to the others. 

Leaning over he kissed each of their cheeks before climbing out of the bed to stretch. “Good morning Ren-san.” 

“Good morning Clear, I’ll get breakfast started since you seem to be tied down.” The albino smiling while he brought a hand up to pet Noiz’s hair, he gave a relaxed sigh nuzzling into it. 

“Thank you Ren-san, I’ll wake them when you are almost done cooking then.” To make sure neither woke up Clear started to hum for them, Aoba making a happy sound before cuddling up more into him. 

Ren takes his time brushing his teeth and hair before going to get started cooking. When he starts plating, he can hear both Noiz and Aoba groaning in protest for being woken up. Blinking when he hears Clear cry out in surprise, setting the pan off the heat before going in to find Aoba and Noiz both on top Clear refusing to get up. 

“Help Ren-san! They won’t wake up!” Noiz chuckling where he has his head on his chest, Aoba beginning to pepper little kisses against Clear’s neck. “Eh-waaa Aoba-san!” 

“Clear~ How about some fun before breakfast~” Aoba whispering loud enough so the others can hear, Clear and Ren both blushing. 

“B-But Noiz-san has work-” Said man grabbing one of the cubes and telling them to send a message he was taking the day off because he was feeling ill. “Eh-ahh N-Noiz-san-” 

“Ren, come back to bed~” His body moving on command, Aoba pulling him down for a kiss while Noiz set about undressing Clear. Lightly smacking his hands away when he tries to stop him. 

“Would you rather it just be us three? If you’re too shy about joining us I won’t push but-”Noiz reaching down and grabbing him with a smirk. “-your body seems to be into the idea.” Noiz couldn’t help picking on him, seeing Clear blush so much was cute to see. 

And he was curious to see if what Aoba said was true about his size. 

“You really want to be i-intimate with m-me Noiz-san?” He hummed and nods, smirking as his hand worked him up more. Noiz wonders for a second if he’ll be taking the lead- 

Until he finds himself rolled onto his back, hand on the back of his neck and tongue pressed into his mouth and exploring. Clear’s right hand moving down his chest and to his hip, a leg pressing between his own and rubbing just enough to work him up. When Clear finally releases his mouth he pants for air looking up and watching as he licks his lips. 

“Then please allow me to indulge, Noiz-san.” Noiz hears a chuckle from his side before it’s broken off into a moan. Forgetting about the other two currently making out next to him. 

“Clear, Mmmm Be sure you show Nnn-Noiz a goo-oh Ren!” He shivers when he begins to lick at his ear. “A good time-nnn Ren please-” 

“Of course, Aoba-san.” Clear leans down close to his ear. “I’ll be sure Noiz-san is very satisfied.” He gives it a gentle nibble, licking where he bit while his leg added a bit more pressure. His hips jerking to get more stimulation, Clear moving his hand around to pull his boxers down to take him in hand. 

“Nnngh Fuck!” Unlike with Aoba or Ren, Clear has no worry about the piercings, able to adjust his grip in such a way they roll against his palm. He can barely focus enough to breathe at the extra stimulation feeling the ball piercings on his shaft roll with every stroke. 

“Aoba-!” Ren nearly bites his tongue when he’s pushed back and Aoba settles between his legs, licking a long stripe up to the head before tonging the slit. Ren grips the bed and gasps as he’s taken into his mouth slowly until he feels the tip touch the back. 

“Hmmm~” Aoba hums while he rubs his balls in hand before he pulls off with a strong suck. The sound Ren lets out spurring him on, bobbing his head while working him in deeper. 

Noiz grabbing Clears’ hand to stop him, he’s already close and he’s determined to not let the other male do everything alone. “Noiz-san?” 

“Don’t-hah focus on just me.” Pink eyes blink before he smiles, its much different that the smile he normally uses. This one held no child-like innocence, it showed how mature he could be, Noiz’s heart skipping a beat which doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Are you sure Noiz-san? I do not mind pleasuring you if you are nervous with me.” It was a simple concern, even Ren had been heavily unsure after seeing his size. 

“I can take whatever you have.” Never one to back down from a challenge Noiz sat up and pushed his pajama pants down until he could get a look at what exactly he would be working with. 

Noiz is shocked when he sees his penis, and even still it looked like he wasn’t fully hard. His throat was suddenly very dry, there was that initial fear flickering in his chest. 

He’d be lying if he didn’t say it made him hot as hell though. 

Wrapping his fist around he gave it a couple pumps before leaning in to lick at the tip. Clear’s breath hitching and hips jerk a bit, green eyes looking up with a smirk on his lips. “I like a challenge.” 

“Ahhh! R-Ren!” Aoba screams out gripping the bedding, his other half spreading his cheeks wide and pressing his tongue as deep he can. Aoba’s breathing coming in short hurried pants and thighs twitching as he licks at his insides. Another cry as he easily slides a finger in, working the lubed digit in and out with a hurried pace. 

Aoba manages to barely focus on the other two, to see Noiz doing his best to suck Clear who is petting his hair. Aoba doesn’t get much more time to look when a finger begins to curve inside him. He can feel Ren’s smirk as he nips at his ass, shooting a glare back at him. 

Clear pulls Noiz off before kissing him, grabbing the tube of lube and swirling it around his entrance. “Take a deep slow breath, if it becomes uncomfortable tell me and I’ll slow down.” 

“Don’t need to baby me Clear.” He chuckled, kissing down his neck while his finger finally pressed inside. 

“I only wish for you to feel pleasure.” His finger is slow working in deeper, spreading the lube around. “I have to make sure you are properly prepared to take me; do you still want too?” He nods, Clear’s voice has dropped as he speaks into his ear. He can feel his words flowing into his ear to relax his body, gasping as he finds his spot to gently caress. 

Noiz shivered and moaned as he continued to work him loose, a loud cry from his left catching both their attentions. Aoba’s hips being held up while Ren slid in, a thought crossing Clear’s mind as he pulled his fingers free. The blond about to protest when Clear silences him with a wide smirk. 

“Ren-san.” The Albino leaning over to whisper in his ear, Aoba and Noiz looking at them curious what idea Clear had in mind. 

“That will hurt him?” Clear smiles shaking his head. “Then I will need to stretch him out more.” Aoba moaned, seeming to get an idea what they had in mind; a gasp as Ren pulled out to the tip before slipping another finger inside. Clear gathering Noiz into his lap and pressing his fingers back inside. 

“Noiz-san, how would you like to join Ren-san inside Aoba-san?” He licked and nipped up the man's neck, his fingers spreading open as he loosened up more. Green eyes closing as he cursed low under his breath, the image going straight to his dick. Clear turning him to watch as Ren lay on his back and Aoba sinking down into him. “How about you help get him ready for you as well?” 

Noiz moved until he was pressed flush against Aoba’s back, Ren pulling his fingers free only to be replaced by Noiz’s. Aoba turning his head to kiss Noiz, Clear’s hand wrapping around to stroke Aoba’s cock. He pulled away from the kiss to cry out, Ren’s hands roaming his body watching him get lost. 

Noiz kissed and left several kiss marks on him while trying to keep focus on opening him up, but Clear keeps finding and teasing the places inside him that make his cock throb wanting more. Noiz jerks when the fingers are removed, he feels the tip press and rub. “I’m going in.” 

Noiz must press his forehead against Aoba’s back, his fingers stilling as he feels Clear press in deeper and deeper. Once he is fully seated Noiz learns something new about himself. 

“Fuck no wonder you like it so much.” He could feel Clear chuckling as he kissed along his shoulder. 

“Aoba-san, are you ready?” Aoba nods, panting hard as he leans more forward. Clear taking Noiz in hand and guiding him into their lover's tight hole. Ren moaning as Noiz presses in alongside him, Aoba’s panting getting faster the more he feels himself be filled. 

“Ren-Noiz move please!” His other half had been doing his best to keep himself in check, the look on his face as he begged was his snapping point. Hands gripping his hips as he began to thrust. “Ahhh! Oh ohyesyes!” 

“Nngh Haa!” Noiz’s hands joining Ren’s as he starts moving as well, Clear taking the lead and timing his hips so when he pushes in, Noiz and Ren fill Aoba in turn. Aoba’s cries getting broken off as he is pulled and pushed between them, Noiz’s piercings always rubbing him right where he felt it most. 

“I’m clo-ahhh! Ren! Don-no I can’t-!” His body tenses up as Ren takes his dick in hand and pumps him. His back bowing as he releases onto Ren’s chest, tightening around the two thrusting into him as Clear licks Noiz’s shoulder before biting down. 

“F-Fuck!” His hips jerk as he comes, Ren grunting as his joins in filling Aoba. Clear’s breathing catching as his hips still inside Noiz. 

Clear is the first to pull free, helping Noiz lay down with Aoba next to him. Ren stands to get a bath drawn while Clear grabs clean clothes for them. Noiz nuzzling into Aoba when he pulls him to his chest, fingers running through his hair. 

“Did you like it?” He chuckles against his chest, humming as he wraps arms around him. 

“I did, I see what you meant though about him.” Aoba laughs, kissing the top of his head while Noiz rubs his back. 

“He always gets funny ideas to try out, were you surprised by him taking lead?” A nod, leaving little kisses on his collarbone. 

“Aoba-san, Noiz-san. The bath is ready I’ll carry you both in.” Aoba smiles as Clear picks up giving him a kiss as he’s taken to Ren to start washing him. Both Noiz and Aoba end up sleeping after they finish breakfast. 

~~~ 

Clear shoots a worried look to the front door, Noiz mentioned he wouldn’t be home until late but he could hear him coming up the elevator sighing and upset. He calls for the other two to tell them he is on his way, Aoba goes to meet him by the front door while Ren is still drying his hair. Clear by his side when he comes in through the door. “Welcome hom- Noiz! What happened?!” 

“Nothing.” He pulls his tie off and drops it on the floor, Clear going to get an ice pack while Aoba follows him to the couch pressing for more. 

“That is not nothing, who hit you?!” He reaches up but Noiz turns his face away. “Noiz we need to get ice-” 

“It’s fine.” Aoba’s eyes narrow. “Just leave it alone it’ll heal.” 

“Noiz it still has to be treated! You’ve been acting strange recently.” Clear comes over with the ice but he swats it away. 

“Noiz-san, are you stressed?” Clear picks the ice pack back up. “UsagiModoki said you have been overworking yourself.” He huffs a single laugh, standing up but Aoba grabs onto his hand. 

“Maybe you should go to bed early, you’ve not been getting much sleep for a while now. At least let us treat your cheek so you can eat and go to bed earl-Noiz!” The man pulling his hand free and pinning Aoba to the back of the couch before kissing him hard. Aoba struggles managing to push him away when Clear steps in to stop him. 

“If you’re both so worried about me then let me do what I want, that’ll relieve plenty of stress.” Clear keeps him from pulling either of them into another kiss. 

“Noiz-san I believe you need to calm down, doing this will only hurt Aoba-san-” He finally shoves Clears hands off, turning his back to them. 

“Even this is no use huh.” He walks to the front door just as Ren comes out to see what is going on, Aoba and Clear left stunned as he leaves. 

Aoba and Clear finally collecting themselves and hurrying for the door, Ren coming over. “What happened?” 

“Someone punched Noiz and he’s not acting like himself, stay here in case he comes back.” Aoba pulls his shoes on while Clear does the same, Ren about to say he will come as well when the other two stop him. “No Ren, your hair is still dripping wet and the cold will make you sick if you go out like that.” 

“We will call when we find him.” They hurried outside, Ren clenching his fists. 

“What good is having this body if I still can’t even help the others.” 


	14. Noiz Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation

Clear was looking around from on high for him, cursing only having half his sight and hearing and struggling to pinpoint his heartbeat. Aoba trying to call but nothing getting through, he shivered at a cool breeze passing by. Looking around the crowds trying to find him. 

“Ah-Aoba-san?” Aoba turned around, Theo smiling when he meets his eyes. “I thought that was you, I’m sorry for suddenly calling out. Is my brother not with you?” He glances around, startling when Clear suddenly lands next to Aoba. 

“I’m sorry Aoba-san I can’t seem to find him.” Aoba squeezing his hand, Theo humming a bit. 

“Did something happen?” He nods, Clear tilting his head looking at Theo. “Please come inside, I assume he ran off upset and you cannot find him.” 

“Eh? Thank you but we should-” 

“Please, I have an idea where he’s gone so it’s best to give him time alone before you go after him. You can tell me what happened inside, it’s my treat.” He gives a wink, with a playful smile. They share a look before following him into the café and sitting with him at a booth. They order their drinks and Theo asks what happened. 

“Noiz came home from work, his cheek was swollen, and when we tried to help him, he got angry and left.” Theo nodding, sitting back in his seat a bit. 

“You are aware of his past?” They both nod. “Because of how he was born he often got into fights, whenever trouble would start there is a place he would always go to be alone. It was a way for him to sort his emotions and thoughts out by himself.” 

“Noiz-san hasn’t been getting into fights anymore.” He nods sighing a bit. 

“It seems my brother went our family home and not the office, I do not know all the detail but it seems he quarreled with our father. So it’s best we leave him alone for a while.” Their drinks and some snacks arrive, Aoba reaches for one when his hand throbs with pain. Clear taking it in his own and rubbing it to warm up, Theo watching a smile on his face. “May I ask your name? My name is Theodore but you can call me Theo.” 

“Ah! My name is Clear!” He gives a quick bow when Aoba pulls his hand away once the chill is gone. 

“If I may, I was curious about how you met him.” He smiles looking down at his coffee. 

“Well, where we’re from is a little island off Japan called Midorijima, when we first met-or rather second I guess, he was cold and inexpressive. I couldn’t understand what he was thinking. He didn’t care about others feelings so I thought I’d never be able to get along with him. But... After a lot of things happened I started thinking there was something strange about him.” Theo giving a confused look.   
“Anytime he got hurt he was calm, and would get worked up every time I tried to help. After... I learned it finally clicked why he couldn’t empathize well with others. So he was always sour and tried to not get close to anyone, always pushing them away. I wanted to help him, I wanted to do something for him.” 

“Do something for him?” Theo took a sip, Aoba smiling. 

“He went his entire life never being able to connect and form bonds with anyone, and eventually he’ll crack and break down from how lonely he must be.” Clear smiled fondly at Aoba, not going unnoticed by Theo. “After everything he finally opened his heart up, he was being much more expressive. Laughing so much he would double over crying.” 

“Oh! Like when I did ‘Naked Apron’!” Aoba’s entire face went red, Theo having to cover his mouth as he laughed. 

“Yes Clear...” He took a long drink before continuing. “When he started opening up it felt like my feelings were really reaching him. He was worried over my injuries and going out of his way to help, willing to protect me no matter what it cost him.” Aoba’s grip on the cup began to shake. “Willing to do anything to help me when-” 

“Aoba-san.” He jerked, Clear rubbing his back while he calmed down. 

“Sorry.” Clear handing him a couple sweets to eat while he got his breathing and heartrate under control. 

“Aoba-san, Clear-san. Thank you for helping and taking care of my brother. Our parents forbid me from getting close to him, even going so far as to ban me from going near the hallway leading to where they locked him away. Despite how badly I wanted to see him, I couldn’t muster the strength to do anything. I could hear his cries but do nothing to give him comfort.” Aoba gave him a saddened look.   
“We used to play often, he was always gentle and protected me. When his condition came to light, I watched how everyone changed, unable to do anything. I felt like such a coward. When he left, I decided I would inherit my father's company. If he would ever return, I would release him from that household, bear the burden by binding myself to that house. My parents were happy when I told them I would take over.” 

“Ah...” Clear kept an arm on Aoba’s back, mostly out of habit. 

“When he finally came home and said he wanted to offer his aid, I was so happy. I ended up running to him in tears. His expression and mood were so much more tender, I felt like my brother had really returned.” Theo looked up meeting their gazes. “From the bottom of my heart, Thank you Aoba-san, Clear-san. For loving my brother and helping him where I could not.” 

“I still think you had a bigger part than you think. I feel like he protected himself because he knew you were still here in Germany. He talked about you often.” Theo couldn’t help but lightly laugh. 

“You are exactly how he described you.” Aoba giving a confused look. “Someone who refuses to give up no matter what, and someone who has too much love for one person.” Aoba blushed. “He also said you are good natured, stubbornly optimistic, and always affectionate to the others around you.” 

“Geez Noiz.” Clear giggling happily at his side. 

“You are both his lovers are you not?” Their cheeks heating up. “Anytime he would talk about you the corners of his lips would curl up, he always seemed so happy when he spoke about you. Anytime something happened to you he would drop everything to go make sure you were alright. I was curious though why he never really mentioned Clear-san.” 

“It’s... A bit complicated. You’re right that we are both his lovers but there is much more to it. We went through something together with others and in the end I... I ended up falling for the others too.” Theo gave a shocked expression. “I spent a long time trying to tell myself I had to choose one, but in the end I couldn’t. Noiz wasn’t sure at first but he accepted it wasn’t anything I could control.” 

“Aoba-san was hurting over the thought of leaving any of us out, I wasn’t around when this went on but they’ve told me some of what happened. We all agree Aoba-san shouldn’t be hurt because one of us wanted to monopolize him.” Clear kissed his hand. “Aoba-san saved us, now it’s on us to keep him safe.” 

“Clear.” Clear and Aoba press their foreheads together, Theo smiles watching them. 

“I can see why he is the way he is now, he is being loved more than I originally thought.” Aoba biting his lip as he shifted a bit in his seat. 

“It’s not strange? He’s not only dating a guy, but he is also dating others as well?” A head shake. 

“He is happy, that is more than enough for me. I do have one other question. You call him Noiz?” They both nod. “You do know that is not his given name?” 

“Ahh I had a feeling it was too strange a name for a rich brat.” Theo laughs at that. 

“It’s likely he wished to discard of any tie to our family, I could tell you his name but I’ll refrain. Though you should ask him yourself if you wish.” Theo pulled up his coil, sending a map over to Aoba’s. “This is where you will find him, he should’ve had enough time to think things over by now. Thank you for indulging me and answering my questions.” 

They both bow, thanking him for the food and drinks and leaving to go find him. 

~~~ 

Noiz can hear them running up the hill to him, he sighs as they make it to his side. Aoba stopping to catch his breath while Clear rubs his back. “You didn’t have to run; I was going to head back soon anyway.” 

“Before or after you’ve gotten frost bite?” Clear shrugs his coat off and drapes it over Noiz. He doesn’t fight it as he slips his arms through the sleeves. 

“I’m much more resilient that you are to the cold.” They sit either side of him, each taking a hand and rubbing it between theirs. “How did you know to find me here? I know Clear struggles if animal heartbeats are around.” 

“You’re little brother told us, we tried to chase after you when you left but we lost sight. We ran into him outside that one café and he gave a map on getting here.” Noiz clicked his tongue, Aoba leaning against him and looking where he was watching. “A rabbit pen?” 

“It’s the breeding pen, nobody really comes up here so it’s a place where I could be alone.” Aoba smiling, Noiz wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer, doing the same with Clear. 

“You fought with your father today, right? I heard you weren’t called to the office but your family home.” He sighs, thumb idly rubbing where the scarred divot in his side was. “I won’t force you to talk if you don’t want too. We should go home soon before it gets colde-” 

“I fought with him. Lately he has been getting on me for useless things. Saying my Allmate was too childish, how I was living with a man and showing no interest in women or getting married. How bad it made ‘the family’ look for my actions.” Aoba and Clear listening closely to him. “He said if I, the first born, didn’t get married then Theo couldn’t. He said he’d arrange a marriage partner for me, saying I was causing more trouble for Theo. I got angry he was saying those things about Theo while he wasn’t there, so I got hit but I didn’t hit back.” 

“Noiz...” 

“I wanted too, but I knew if I did it would just cause even more problems. Most of all...” He pulled both bodies closer to him. “I knew if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stay with everyone.” Aoba and Clear hugging close to him. “Then my mother came in and it ended without us settling anything more, he told me I shouldn’t let anyone else see it so they couldn’t talk about it.” 

“That’s why-” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for snapping like I did. I meant it when I said I’m only the man I am now because of you, there’s no point to this if I don’t have you, Ren, or the others by me. If I got married only they would be happy about it, and if I can’t be happy I won’t accept it. I’m working so hard to take care of everyone but most of all...” Noiz urged Aoba into his lap, cupping his cheek. “I want you to be happy. After everything you’ve been through. Not just saving me, but taking in everyone's pasts and saving us from ourselves. There’s not enough words in any language that could properly express how much you mean to me, to all of us.” 

“Noiz...” Both Noiz and Clear lean up to kiss as tears fall down his cheeks. 

“I am making progress with them, it’s not much but I know if I was the same before I met you I would have run off to hide again. It’s different now, but even if I’ve made progress at most it’s a single percentage. Even if I think of it like that I have some room to move around, it’s my own way of showing sympathy.” Aoba leans in kissing him, Clear kissing Noiz’s temple. 

“I was thinking, if it’s in regards to your parents it might be better I step aside. But it’s already too late for that,” Aoba takes both their hands in his. “I’ve come this far; I won’t let go of any of you. Even if I have to go head to head with your parents.” Aoba presses his forehead again Noiz’s. “You’re mine, all of you and I won’t let them take any of you away again.” 

“Agai-tch!” Noiz flinched when Aoba accidently touches it. 

“It still hurts? We need to get home and get this treated, I called Ren on our way here telling him we found you so he’s probably waiting.” They all stand up, Aoba giving another glance at the animal pen, a small smile playing on his lips watching them all hop around. Noiz takes his right hand in his while Clear walks to his left with his hand on his lower back. 

“I will say I am a bit annoyed at you.” Aoba looking up to him. “You... You’re getting along really well with Theo.” After a couple blinks Aoba ends up laughing. “What’s so funny?” 

“Noiz, I’m not attracted to your brother. Besides I’m sure he’s not the type to want a relationship anyway.” Before He could press more Aoba continued talking. “Oh I’ve been wondering why you don’t gave your Allmates a name.” 

“They have one.” Aoba pout a bit at him. 

“Fake Rabbit isn’t a name, I’m sure they’d like it if you gave them one.” He sighed shrugging. 

“Then you name them.” He kisses Aoba before he can protest. “I think they’d like it more if you came up with one.” 

“Aoba-san is good with names!” He sighs, they walk in silence while he thinks it over. 

“...Midori?” He seems to think on it for a second before smiling. 

“Green and the first part of Midorijima hmm.” Aoba nods, Clear seems to like it as well. “Tomorrow you can tell them then.” 

“Oh speaking of names, Theo-san said Noiz was not your real name.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“Let me guess he told you-” 

“No, he said we should ask you. If you don’t want to tell us I won’t force it.” He only nods but doesn’t say anything more. 

Once they make it home Ren hurries to the door worried, Clear takes Aoba to warm up in the bath while Ren treats Noiz’s cheek. Aoba is soaking in the bath with Clear when Ren pushes Noiz to get in as well. Aoba laughing watching as he acts like a brat and making Ren take his clothes off for him. “Our little brat~” 

Noiz rolls his eyes, Ren sitting him on the stool while he cleans him, Noiz happy to know he has lovers who will pamper him when he really needs it. 

~~~ 

Noiz was given a week off work, using the fact his father had punched him in his favor. A quick rush order of make-up and Aoba made it look much worse than it actually was. They were enjoying their morning on the couch together playing a game. 

Or at least it was Noiz teaching Ren and Clear how to play while he was laying on Aoba’s chest, fingers running through his hair. 

The doorbell ringing grabbing their attention, mildly worried when Theo’s voice comes through the speaker. Noiz lets him in, refusing to move from his spot though. Theo comes in with a small bag and a box with sweets, laughing when he sees his brother getting babied. 

“Father sent me to bring you something for your cheek, but it seems you don’t really need it.” He shrugged, Clear going to make him some coffee. Theo giving a wave to Ren. “Hello, I suppose you are another lover?” 

“Yes, my name is Ren.” Theo introduces himself accepting the coffee from Clear and handing him the box of sweets. Clear offers him the recliner while he gets some plates, Theo sits down. 

“You didn’t come by just to check on me.” He laughs being found out, looking down into his cup. 

“After I talked with Aoba-san and Clear-san a few days ago I went home to find out why Father hit you. When they told me I couldn’t hold back anymore, I ended up yelling at them. They tried to bring up how you were before but I told them the past and present are different now, why couldn’t they see you’ve changed and are trying your best. When they brought up Aoba-san it was like a flipped had been switched, if it wasn’t for Aoba-san you might’ve never returned. It’s plain to see how happy you are and how much you work to take care of the ones you love.” Noiz sat up, sipping his coffee before speaking. 

“Even if you say I’m different from how I was, I don’t feel like rejecting the past.” Theo tried to explain that wasn’t what he intended. “I know, I don’ plan to return to those times. Living a life unable to feel anything, a life without Aoba or the others. I’ll do everything to make sure they are kept safe and happy.” The other three hugging him and leaving kisses on his cheeks. 

“I’m glad, after I yelled at them it seemed it left them in a bit of shock. They avoided talking to me a couple days but then they apologized. Though it’s not me they should to directing that too...” Theo’s face becoming pained. “When we were children, I always regretted not being able to help you, I thought maybe if I cried and begged them, they wouldn’t keep you locked away. But I was so scared to act like that. At least for now, I’d like you to speak with them again. It may not go well but slowly I know you can help them maybe grow up a bit.” 

“For now I’d rather Aoba stay away from them.” Theo looked over at him, Noiz stopping Aoba from saying anything. “When he first met them he had a panic attack. We don’t know why but something about them was enough to set him off, Aoba isn’t the type to run when it comes to danger.” 

“Aoba-” Ren and Clear both gave him worried looks. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want you guys to worry.” Aoba took Noiz’s hand in his, looking a guilty. “I still don’t know why, but something about them just... I don’t know.” 

“If there is anything I can do to help regarding them I’ll do what I can.” They thanked him, Aoba getting up to refill his coffee, the others noticed Noiz seemed a bit stiff. “Are you alright? Did something I say bother you?” 

“No, not really.” Aoba returned with the drink, tilting his head at Noiz. 

“What’s wrong? Theo came all this way to talk to you-” 

“Ahhh That’s it.” They both gave him a confused look. “You’re saying ‘Theo’, what’s with that?” 

“Eh? Well when talked he said it was fine to call him that-Oh are you jealous?” The man bristled, blushing and looking away denying it. Ren and Clear laughing while Aoba moved over to tease him. “Awww little Wim is jealous~” Noiz looking at him with a questioning gaze. 

“I thought you said he didn’t tell you.” Aoba blinked. “My name, you just called me Wim.” 

“Eh? I thought... No didn’t you tell me...” Clear quickly moving behind him as Aoba’s legs gave out, he started to shake gripping his head as pain shot through it. 

“Aoba!” Noiz and Ren at his side trying to help, Theo asking if he needed an ambulance. 

“It’s not an attack, he seems to be in pain.” Clear began to sing, trying to help soothe some of the pain while Ren grabbed his pain medication. They managed to get him to swallow the pills, he fell asleep curled up on Clear’s lap. 

“Brother, is he alright?” He sighed, draping a blanket on him and stroking his hair. 

“Aoba’s... Him and Ren are different than the rest of us, they were created together in a lab and designed to have special powers. Aoba was able to go into other people's minds and alter it. That’s how he saved me and the others, but he’s since lost that power. Going into our heads he saw our minds and our pasts, it... it affects him from taking in so many of our traumas.” Aoba whined a bit in his sleep, Clear kissing the top of his head. 

“Perhaps that is how he knew your name? The memory from Scrapping you surfaced and he subconsciously knew it.” Noiz nods, Theo deciding he was going to make sure his brother stayed happy. No matter what he had to do. 

~~~ 

Aoba jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking back and Clear has a couple mugs of coffee in hand. “Good morning Aoba-san. You’re up early.” 

“Yeah, did I wake you?” Clear leans down to kiss him before sitting next to him, looking over the screens Aoba had up. 

“I was worried if you had another nightmare.” He sighs nodding. “What happened?” 

“I couldn’t see anything, it felt like my body was too weak to move on its own. Someone was talking to me but it was like my head was under water and I couldn’t make anything out. What I could hear was a couple words though.” Clear watched as Aoba began to rub his arm, eyes unfocused. “They said... Something about making something perfect? That it was almost complete.” 

Clear ran his hand up and down his back, Aoba leaning against him feeling like his arms were going numb. Aoba flinching when Clear touches his arms, before he can check on him one of the screens beeps. Aoba enlarging the screen and standing up. “Aoba-san-?” 

“It's Mink! I found him!” Clear checking the screen, Aoba shaking as he began to cry. He hugged him petting his hair, he wasn’t too sure if he should be happy Aoba found Mink. Though he knows Aoba loves him and misses him, many nights he would wake calling for him or a passing smell would make him give chase only to be disappointed. He hoped Mink did change for the better. 


	15. Mink Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Mink!  
> Aoba is getting strangely sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mink's CD's I'm cutting down because it's mostly repetitive. In exchange I am adding more scenes of Mink interacting with the other two there.

Noiz hugged and kissed each of them before they had to go board their flight. He had wanted to go with them but Theo had to leave for a business meeting, if he managed to get this deal by himself, he would finally be given the title of CEO. This meant Noiz had to stay to cover for him, Aoba felt guilty they were leaving a couple weeks early. 

But he had no guarantee Mink would still be where he saw him. 

“After you find him, you can just stop by here to make up this time before you go back to Japan.” Aoba kissed him again, hugging him tight. 

“I love you; I promise to make this up to you.” Noiz pulling out a chip and slipping it into Aoba’s coil. “Eh?” 

“I planned to surprise you with this, it’s a bank account with spare funds. I don’t know how long it’ll be before you find him but you won’t be able to work, and I’m not going to have any of you go hungry or without a safe place to sleep.” He cupped Aoba’s cheek. “It’s not just me, Koujaku and Mizuki also put money in there as well.” 

“Thank you.” One final kiss and Aoba left to join the others in line, they waved as they left, Aoba with tears in his eyes. 

~~~ 

They have been there for a week before finally getting a clue, Aoba had seen someone walking around with ornaments in their hair, Clear asked where they them at Aoba’s urging which led them around a bit before finding the person who knew where Mink lived. They all loaded up onto the back of his wagon and he took them as close he could to the path. 

“Thank you for helping us, you don’t seem to be afraid we might be here to hurt him.” Clear translating between them, the old man laughing. 

“He’s shown me your picture.” Aoba blinks, the man doesn’t say anymore though. They get off when the road ends, he tells them which paths they need to take and wishes them a safe journey. As they walk along the path Aoba stops to look at a tree. 

“Aoba? Are you alright?” Ren looked where Aoba was touching the tree, a tiny bit seemed to be missing. 

“I feel like I know this place, we need to go this way.” Aoba rushed off, Clear and Ren hurrying behind him. Aoba seemed almost possessed as he moved along the paths, when they finally got up the hill Aoba was out of breath and tears falling. “Mink!” 

“Aoba.” The large man turned around, rushing to him and pulling him in close. Aoba sobbing as he clung onto him. “I’m sorry I left.” Mink loosened his grip, cupping his face and kissing his tears away. 

“Why... Why did you leave? You s-said you’d stay-” Aoba began to cough, Clear and Ren running to his side. Mink can’t help the flinch as the albino got close. 

“Let’s go back to my place, you need to rest.” Mink picked him up, Aoba clinging onto him as he brought them to his cabin. Mink set him on the couch while he went to get them something to drink, Ren rubbing his back while Clear checked his temperature. 

“Aoba-san is getting warm again.” Ren sighed when he realizes he left Aoba’s medication bag at the inn. “I’ll go back to get our stuff.” Clear kissed his brow before leaving, Mink setting down some juice for them. 

“Mink, please answer me.” He sighed sitting next to him. 

“Did you not read my note?” Aoba gave a confused look; Mink made a sound. “A high priority arrest warrant was sent out for me; I couldn’t stay in Japan and risk you or anyone else getting dragged into that. I left you a note explaining why I had to leave and break my coil.” 

“Then, you didn’t leave because-” Mink kissed him, stroking his cheek. 

“No, I wanted to stay with you. When I got here, I planned to get a new coil but the only ones they have do not reach that far.” He pulled up the screen, Aoba testing it by trying to call Noiz and it disconnecting. “There are some that can but the waiting list for them is long.” 

“I thought you hated me, that I was too much a burden so you left.” Mink held him close, kissing the top of his head. 

“Are you still getting sick?” Aoba shook his head. 

“The reason I was getting sick was because Ren was too far away from me-oh!” Aoba took Ren’s hand. “This is Ren, Sei... My twin brother pulled him into his body.” 

“I was comatose for a bit over a year, they had me on the mainland hospital. It seems if we are too far apart for too long our bodies begin feeling the strain of our connection.” Mink smiled, taking Ren’s hand and kissing the top of it. “A couple days ago Aoba had started waking up coughing and sometimes with a fever.” 

Mink hummed, pressing his forehead against Aoba’s before standing to brew him some tea to help. He brings it over and has him drink it, Aoba does making a face at the taste. “It’s bitter but it should help.” 

“Aoba-san, I’m back!” Aoba and Ren see Mink jerk hearing Clear, Aoba chuckles leaning on him while Ren helps Clear bring their bags in. Mink shows them to the bedrooms, Aoba falling asleep on his feet. They get him into bed while their things are put up. Ren calling the others to tell them they found Mink and about the arrest warrant. 

~~~ 

A week passes, Noiz and Koujaku promising to see about getting rid of the warrant. Until then they were staying with Mink so Aoba could spend time with him. Mink showed them the paths to take and how to forage for food, the others noticing how Aoba seemed to already know. They figured it was an effect from Scrapping Mink. 

Mink was much less convinced; these paths were something he made after returning. 

A couple more weeks pass and Aoba is stuck in bed, coughing with a high fever while Mink stays by him. Ren is forced to stay out of the room, his body is still building its own immunity and if he caught whatever Aoba had he’d end up in the hospital again. 

“How are you feeling?” Mink sets down some fresh water, he helps Aoba sit up to sip at it to take his medication. 

“I think my fever is being stubborn.” Mink touches his forehead, making a face when he is still warm. 

“Rest a bit more.” He rubs his cheek, Aoba drifting back to sleep while Mink brings the bowl of water out to clean. Ren is sitting on the couch talking with Tae while Clear is making some soup for Aoba to eat. 

“His body might be feeling the stress that has been building up, suddenly leaving the island for Germany and then to America. I’m more surprised your body seems to be unaffected.” Ren sighs looking down. Mink comes over and rubs his back, kissing his brow. “For now Ren, keep me updated if anything else happens. If it starts getting worse he may need to come back so I can give him a proper examination.” 

“Ahh well...” Mink gave him a smile and kiss. 

“It can’t be helped, if you do have to leave, I’ll still be here when you’re able to return.” Ren nods, Tae hands the coil to the others; Mink leaves Ren to talk to his other lovers. 

Mink gets some fresh clothes and heats up some water before going back in to check on Aoba. He is awake and rubbing at his eyes, Mink walks over and checks his temperature again. Relaxing when it’s gone down some. “Sorry, I finally get to spend time with you and I’m stuck in bed.” 

“It’s nothing you can control; can you sit up on your own?” He does his best, Mink helping him to sit on the side of the bed. “You’ve been sweating quite a bit; I’ll wipe your body down.” 

Aoba doesn’t fight him, letting him strip his clothes off and carefully wash him. He places a kiss over various spots on his body as he cleans, Aoba can faintly hear him whisper a prayer. The words are foreign to him but some part of Aoba feels like he knows their meanings. “Feels nice, I missed you.” 

“Aoba-san?” Mink tenses up hearing Clear knock on the door before coming in, he has a tray in hand with the soup and more water. “I brought you something to eat and wanted to check on you.” 

“Thanks Clear. I feel better than this morning.” Mink continued to wash Aoba’s body, Clear checking his forehead and smiling. 

“Aoba-san has more color! Ren-san will be happy to know.” Clear kissed his cheek before leaving, Aoba leaning on Mink and sighing when he pets his hair. 

“You’re still afraid of him.” Mink doesn’t comment, Aoba brings his hand up and kisses it. “Try to talk? I know you both would get along if given the chance.” He only nods, sitting him up again to finish washing him. By the time he gets him dressed Aoba is dozing off, Mink lays him in bed and covers him up. 

~~~ 

A couple weeks pass, Mink returns home early for once but Aoba and Ren are still out walking around learning the paths. Clear is there and Mink can’t help but tense up, though he and Clear don’t speak much unless needed; Mink can feel his hostility. He watches every move Mink makes, as though waiting for him to turn back into what he was before. 

“Mink-san.” He tries not to twitch when he sees those pink eyes trained on him. “May we talk? I have quite a few questions I wish to ask.” 

“If you wish.” He comes over and sits on the couch, Mink waits while he decides what questions to ask first. 

“Why did you hurt Aoba-san? He has told me your true nature is someone kind and gentle, but I cannot wrap my head around why you would hurt him like you did.” Mink sits back in his chair, Clear watching him. 

“When Toue killed my tribe and locked me away in some prison, I pushed my own emotions down. I knew if I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to do what I needed to get my revenge.” He sipped at his coffee before continuing. “Aoba figured out why I acted like I did.” 

“You didn’t want to hurt anyone because you planned to kill yourself after you got your revenge?” Mink nods. “But you didn’t.” 

“It’s more of I couldn’t, Aoba begged me to live. His words felt like they broke the wall I had built. I didn’t want to be the cause for him crying more.” Clear looks down, processing his words. “I regret what I did to him, even after we left and he was released from the hospital he would come around. It confused me why he kept insisting to come around after what I did.” 

“Aoba-san is a bad judge of character.” Mink couldn’t help but chuckle. “But you love Aoba-san and Ren-san?” 

“I do, when I had to leave it was the hardest thing to do. I knew if I didn’t do it while he was asleep, I wouldn’t be able to go through with it, and I’d be putting him at risk. As soon as I landed back here I went searching for a way to contact him, but the waiting list on a coil that can reach that far was long.” 

“You couldn’t write a letter?” Minks sighs, Clear can see the slightest of blushes on his cheeks. 

“I couldn’t risk the possibility of the letter being linked back to me and... I did not know his address.” Clear blinks, after a moment he laughs and Mink feels a lot of his hostility fade with it. 

It wasn’t much, but it was a start. 

~~~ 

Aoba finds himself in a forest, he hears voices mumbling from a distance but he can’t make out the words. He follows the sound trying to get closer to make the words out, he doesn’t know this path but he feels like he’s been there before. Like a part of him is guiding him where to turn and where to avoid- 

“Aoba?” He whimpered as his eyes opened, curling in to cough as Mink checks for a fever. “Stay here.” He gets up, grabbing some cold water and his pills. 

“Mink?” Aoba reaches out for him, the man helping him swallow the pills and some water before he ends up climbing into his lap. Mink pets his hair and gently rocks him. “I had a strange dream... I was in a forest and I could hear talking, it felt so nostalgic. Like I’d been there before, I don’t know what was being said but it sounded urgent...” 

“Hmmm.” Mink holds him, Aoba mostly babbling until he falls back to sleep. Clear and Ren coming in worried. “Another fever, it seems he also had a dream caused by it.” 

“It’s not a high fever, I wonder why he keeps getting sick.” Their worries mounting not being able to find a cause. 

~~~ 

Another month passes them by, Mink is sitting with the three teaching them how to braid and weave. It gives them something to do and whatever they make can be sold. Ren and Clear picked up the simple weaves rather fast, Clear would sometimes miss a loop and Ren would help him fix it. Aoba on the other hand... 

He was doing his best. 

“Maybe if I wasn’t sitting in Mink’s lap all the time I could concentrate more...” The others laughing at him grumbling; Mink kisses the back of his neck before showing him again. While Aoba tries again Mink starts to braid his hair, the other two becoming curious they move over to watch. It’s not long before Aoba is sitting in the chair while the oldest of them decorates everyone's’ hair. 

“Uwaaa Aoba-san and Ren-san look so handsome!” Clear takes pictures of them to send to the others. Aoba is looking at his hair and feeling around it, he can’t help but feel like something was missing though. 

While Clear and Ren was coaxing Mink to sit so they could do his hair Aoba sat back laughing. Moving over to sit in his lap to help keep him in place for the other two. He sighs giving in, instead focusing on the man in his lap. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fi-” As if on cue he began to cough, Mink feeling his face with worry etched in his features. “Really, outside this cough I feel alright.” 

“Aoba, I know you are trying to avoid returning but this hasn’t been getting any better-” Aoba covered his mouth with his hand. 

“That is partially correct but not the main issue. I’ve lived my lived surrounded by buildings and very little nature, now I’m in America deep in a forest. When we do go back I’m going to see about getting an allergy test, I might just be more sensitive the pollen here.” Mink could only sigh, it would explain why his coughing and fever would seemingly come and go. Aoba leaned in kissing him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I do want to stay here as long as possible.” 

“Mmmm.” Mink ran his hand up and down his back, ignoring the giggles of Clear from behind him. He cared more for the man in his lap, thinking over what kind of ornaments to make for their hair. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren were shopping after Aoba came out from seeing a local doctor. He had a nerve test to see how his hand was healing and to everyone's joy he was nearly fully healed. His thumb and forefinger would continue to be weaker than before but soon he wouldn’t even need to keep something for pain on him. To celebrate they were grabbing things to make a small cake, Mink and Clear planning to grab some fruit for decorations before they come home. 

Aoba was happy seeing them get along finally, he knew they’d like each other. 

“Should we grab some extra sugar? We have some but I’m not sure if-” 

“Excuse me?” Both men turned to find an elderly woman. “Oh my you are both from Japan?” 

“Oh ah-Yes, sorry I wasn’t expecting to hear anyone else who knows Japanese here.” Ren motioned for Aoba to go on and talk while he finishes shopping. They go over to a bench to sit, she smiles seeing the features and trinkets in his hair. 

“I’m sorry for speaking out so suddenly, I felt so nostalgic hearing Japanese.” Aoba tells her he doesn’t mind. “My late husband was Japanese so I understand it. Did you come here with that other man?” 

“Yes, him and one other. We came here to find someone; I suppose I got lucky finding him after so long.” She watched as he touched his hair. 

“Was he the one who made that?” Aoba nods. “Perhaps a man named Mink?” 

“Oh yes, do you know him?” She nods, Ren comes out with bags in hand. He gives her a bow before sitting on the other side of Aoba. 

“Yes, I was out of town when he lost his tribe. Seeing your hair decorations and speaking Japanese I couldn’t help but call out.” Aoba bites his lower lip. 

“May I ask what kind of person Mink was back then? He’s a very quiet person so I was curious...” She laughed, patting his shoulder with a kind smile. 

“He has not changed by much, even as a teenager I remember him being a man of few words. He cared for his tribe and though he wouldn’t speak much you could tell he was a kind man. I believe that is why his crafts are so popular, he puts so much detail and attention into them, it shines.” Aoba and Ren share a smile. “It’s good to see he hasn’t changed after what happened to him.” 

“If you wanted to meet with him-” She shakes her head. 

“We were not very close, just tell him you met one of his old fans.” They nod, she takes her leave and both men continue shopping for things they need. Aoba stops by a stall, his eye catching onto something. 

“Aoba?” Ren watches as he picks up a necklace, he pays for it before returning to Ren’s side with a smile. “What did you buy?” 

“A necklace for Mink.” He pulls it out, Ren chuckles seeing it. “I don’t know why but it feels like it belongs with him.” 

“I’m sure he will love it.” Aoba smiles, grabbing a kiss from him while they make their way home. 

~~~ 

Mink was sitting on the bed reading when Aoba came in from the bath, he had something hidden behind his back as he walked over to his older lover. “Mink~, close your eyes.” 

“Hmm?” He marked the page and set it aside, Aoba climbing into his lap waiting for him. Sighing he shut his eyes, he felt Aoba wrap something around his neck and a click. 

“Okay open them~” He did, looking down and picking up the gift, a smile spreading as he lightly chuckled. “I saw while we were out and thought it would suit you.” 

“Kunzite hmm.” Mink looked into his lover's eyes, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. “Thank you.” 

“I love you Mink.” They kissed again, Aoba pulling away as more coughs racked his body. Mink laying him down and covering him with the blanket. “Mink-” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He stood and lit an incense before returning to the bed. Climbing in with him after turning the light off. “Get some rest.” Aoba nods, curling up into him and falling right to sleep. 

Missing the quiet prayer whispering before his lover joined him in sleep. 


	16. Mink Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink finally learns to move on  
> and cements his place next to Aoba <3

Clear only barely manages to catch Aoba before he stumbles and drops the plates he just cleaned. Mink and Ren coming over worried, Clear hands the plates off to them while he checks Aoba. “You have another fever Aoba-san...” 

“Oh, that must be why my head is so dizzy.” Clear picks him up and brings him to the bed. Just as Ren and Mink arrive with his medication and some water he curls up coughing hard. He whines shaking as his body begins to feel cold, they manage to get him to swallow the pills and cover him up. 

“Clear, could you come with me to the hospital? I’m going to get something and need your help bringing it back.” The albino nodding, Ren sticking by Aoba while they left. Aoba woke hearing the front door open and shut, trying to sit up but Ren pushes him back into bed. 

“Aoba you need to rest, they will be back soon.” Aoba seemed to be stumbling over his own words, Ren caught enough to know he was asking where they were going. “Tae-san said if your fever spikes again and you cough hard enough you nearly pass out to get you an oxygen tank. In the morning we’re going to get plane tickets and return home as soon as we can, you need to be seen over this.” 

“Don't... Wanna... Mink...” Aoba lost the fight to stay awake, Ren sighed feeling useless. He wished there was something he could do to help, standing up he went to get some cold water to wipe his forehead. 

~~~ 

Aoba hears screaming, he can smell smoke as the forest burns. “This... it’s that same dream. This is Mink’s homeland... The same scene when I scrapped him- Then Mink should be-!” Aoba runs deeper into the fire, searching for the metal door where he knows Mink was chained up. He coughs as the smoke burns his lungs; finding the door he rushes in only to be met with an empty chair. “Eh? Where’s Mink?! Mink where are you?!” 

The door slams shut behind him, he runs to it only to find it locked. He bangs on it screaming for his lover when he starts hearing the voices again. 

“Please... Save us...” He looks around trying to pinpoint the source, he doesn’t know much of the language but he feels like he knows the words they are saying. “Only you can release us... Please...” 

“Release... Where are you? Who are you? Why do you keep showing me this dream?” They continue to beg him, Aoba struggling to find where they are. 

“Please we beg of you-” 

“Release us-” 

“Please do it-” Aoba stumbles, he feels the world around him fade away. 

~~~ 

Aoba gasps waking up in the bed, panting heavily as he staggers to his feet and hurries to the front door. “I... Have to save them...” 

“Aoba?!” Ren only just sees him run out the front door, setting the bowl of water and rag down. Pulling on his shoes in a hurry before running after Aoba. “Aoba! Stop!” 

Aoba runs at full speed through the trees and off the path, quickly losing Ren as he blindly runs. “I have to hurry... Mink’s people... His precious forest-” His bare feet slipping as he falls down a small hill, hitting his head on a downed branch before coming to a stop. His vision swimming as he tries to crawl more, black spots covering his vision as blood soaks his hair. 

“I... Release them... Calling to... me... Min.. k..." 

~~~ 

Ren is leaning against a tree panting heavily, his lungs screaming and body throbbing from how much he ran. His head jerking up when he hears Clear and Mink, forcing himself up he calls out for them. “Aoba ran! I lost him-” Ren coughs falling to his knees, Mink kneels next to him. Clear hands the oxygen tank to them and jumps up into the trees heading to where he can hear Aoba’s beating heart. 

“Ren take a slow deep breath.” Mink rubbed up and down his back, bringing him in close to lean on him. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I went to get water to wipe his sweat. He just ran outside and into the woods, I tried to follow but...” Mink helped him to his feet, picking him up following where Clear headed. 

“Aoba-san!” They heard Clear’s scream, fear building as they picked up the pace. Mink’s coil opening up as Clear carried Aoba to the hospital, both men feel their hearts sink at the image on the screen. The side of Aoba’s face covered in blood, his blue hair stained red. 

~~~ 

Aoba wakes in the hospital confused, sitting up with a groan when the others all surround his bed. Clear has tears in his eyes as he rattles off question after question. Mink gets him to calm down a bit before asking his own. “Aoba, what happened?” 

“I... I saw that dream again...” Aoba rubs his eyes, reaching up to feel the bandage on his head. “Why is my head wrapped up?” 

“You fell when you ran out of the house, thankfully you only needed some stitches.” Mink kisses the top of his head, Aoba leans towards him making them all laugh a bit. Aoba shifts in the bed, Mink getting in to hold him close. “We should call the others, they’ve been worried.” 

“I’ll call!” Clear pulled up his coil and within seconds the other three came into view. 

“Aoba are you alright?!” Clear sent the screen over so he could talk to them, he smiled and yawned. 

“I’m alright, another nightmare is all. Sorry I worried you guys.” He could see how relieved they were, Aoba and Ren talked with them until Aoba ended up falling asleep against Mink. 

Aoba was released the next day, his bandages removed and Mink having such a guilty look on his face knowing it would leave a scar. It ran along the back of his right ear about three inches following just under his hairline to his neck. Ren and Clear was in the town getting the cream needed to tend to the stitches when Mink noticed Aoba wobbling on his feet. 

“Aoba, come here.” Mink helped him to the bedroom, seeing he was getting fever. “This dream you keep having, what happens in it?” 

“I was... Back in your mind when I scrapped you. But you were no longer in that chair, then I could hear people begging me to help them, to release them.” Mink sighed, rubs his eyes before getting up to light an incense. “That smells nice.” 

“Does it make your head feel any lighter?” He hums happily in response; Mink makes a pained face. “It’s something meant to ward off evil or lingering spirits.” 

“Spirits?” Mink takes his hand in his, leaving a kiss on top it. 

“For us it’s quite reasonable, successive nightmares, worsening physical condition, are all the work of evil spirits. So, we ward against them.” Mink couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes. “It may be my fault for this happening.” Aoba moves to sit up but Mink stops him. “Because I’ve been so half-hearted in moving forward.” 

“What do you mean?” Mink leaned down to kiss him, stroking his cheek and pressing their foreheads together. 

“When you are better, I’ll talk to you, about my past. For now, get some rest, I’ll be in the other room making you something to eat.” Aoba nods, laying back in bed before drifting off to sleep. 

~~~ 

Clear is bouncing with excitement as he waits outside for the others, after a week with no fevers or coughing Mink was finally taking them somewhere. Clear unable to stop how happy he was to learn more about Mink. Ren and Aoba coming out while Mink locked the door, Clear marveling over the braids in the other twos' hair. 

“Their hair could get snagged on tree branches, like this it’s less likely to be a problem.” Aoba and Ren blushing over him being so attentive of them. “It’s going to be a long walk, will you two be alright?” 

“We might need to stop every now and then but we should be okay.” Ren nodding in agreement, Aoba taking Mink’s hand in his own, Clear and Ren holding hands while they made the long walk. 

It took a couple hours before Aoba seemed to know where they were, the place felt so familiar to him before Mink could tell them where they were Aoba had run ahead. He found a tree with a bit of bark sliced off, reaching into a burrowed-out hole he found a small beaded ornament. Mink furrowed his brows; he knows Aoba saw his memories when he went into his mind so him finding and knowing things wasn’t new. 

But Mink only recently started leaving those in the trees around his villages remains. 

“Mink?” Aoba was looking up to him, he hadn’t heard what he asked. “Sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I just remembered seeing this-” 

“I’m not upset.” Mink kissed his brow, the other two giving a concerned look. “Just surprised you knew where to find this.” This seemed to calm them down, they replaced it while Mink brought them into the ruins of his village. Aoba stayed next to Mink’s side as he began to give them a small tour. 

“We were a small community comprised of about fifty people, just as you saw when you scrapped me and your dreams, we were just a peaceful tribe. We didn’t have any convenient machines or devices, we borrowed only what was truly necessary form nature to survive. Never taking too much or too little, our food supplies were one and the same. That was simply how things were for us.” They move on to what looked like a fenced off area meant to be a park of sorts. “The children would play here, braiding grasses, singing with loud voices... Now none of that is left.” 

Clear looked around the place, Ren gripping his hand looking down; both unable to say anything. 

“This was where the Shaman lived, a person closely bound to the realm of nature. They would give foresight on various things; with this knowledge the shaman would save us. For us the shaman was someone of highest worth.” Aoba leans against him. “The incense I burn and the teas I brew where something my parents was taught by the shaman, I inherited them. They were what Toue was targeting trying to get from us.” 

“The one about manipulating a person's body odor, right?” Mink nods, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“The herbs are taken into your body; you achieve unification with nature. When this joins with your natural scent you gain a sense of tranquility. That is the purpose of it, it cannot be used to manipulate people like Toue wanted.” They walk a bit more, stopping in front of a place Aoba knows. 

“This was...” 

“My home, where I lived with my family. My Mother, Father and little sister.” Aoba began to fidget at his side, biting his lower lip unsure about what he wanted to ask. 

“Mink-san were you married?” He chuckles shaking his head, Aoba thankful for Clear asking. 

“I did have a fiancée; she was someone decided by the shaman to be my partner based of his visions. She was quiet and good natured, though we were not particularly close. For a small tribe this was a normal thing to keep our blood going for many more years to come.” Aoba kiss his hand, Ren and Clear stand next to him. “There is one other place, it’s a bit of a walk can you manage?” 

“I’m fine.” Ren nodding as well, Clear saying he’ll carry them if they get tired. 

They walk for a while more when they get to the place, Aoba sees the pipe and stone sitting on top a couple graves. “This is...” 

“Where my tribe rests.” Aoba and Ren hold his hands. “When I decided to speak about my past, I decided I’d bring you all here. When I heard what they were asking you in your dreams I knew the source of your illness was me.” 

“What do you mean?” Mink sighed as he tried to figure out how to explain it. 

“Release from the past, it was a warning to me. To move forward without being bound by the past. My friends and family already made their journey, so I need to release myself from what holds me in place.” Mink looked down at the graves. “I had been hesitant to bring you here, I did not understand why. It felt like I couldn’t move from where I stood, as though I couldn’t let myself take that step.” 

“Did you find your answer?” Mink took a step back, bringing the three men into his arms. “Mink?” 

“I have no intention of forgetting my past, my memories up until now will remain with me. The thoughts of sharing my past with you, doubts would surface in my heart. Was I really living in the present enough to speak with you about this? That is why I kept putting it off, to face my past... To face my heart.” They hugged him back. “When you began to get sick, it finally dawned on me. I’m no longer alone. I don’t need to work through everyone on my own. I have you three, who came to love someone like me. Someone who hurt you...” 

“Mink.” Aoba leaned up kissing him. “I love you because even after you had hurt me, you let your true self out of that façade you built. You didn’t force me to go with you into the tower, you didn’t force me to use Scrap, and when I was crying you comforted me.” Mink cups his cheek. “Even when I had come clean about loving everyone, you didn’t judge me and accepted me. Staying by my side and helping me stay calm.” 

“Aoba...” Clear and Ren stepped away, letting them have their moment just between them. “You are proof who I am now, because you are here, I don’t need to hide behind a false image. So long as I have you, I do not need to hesitate to speak of my life up to this point, I know you will accept me.” Aoba felt tears building in his eyes. “That is why I believe I can begin my second journey toward death, Aoba...” 

“Yes?” Mink pressed their foreheads together. 

“I need you, from now on stay by my side.” A sob escaped his throat, nodding with a big smile. 

“Of course.” 

~~~ 

They were making their way back when Ren tripped, Clear caught him but his ankle had begun to swell. Worried he might have broken something Clear picked up him, bringing him to the hospital while Aoba and Mink returned home. Promising if was serious to give them a call; they just arrive when he calls. 

“Ren-san is alright, he only sprained his ankle!” Aoba sighed in relief. “They are keeping him overnight since they are worried about us walking back through the forest while it’s dark.” 

“Alright, thank you Clear, tell Ren to make sure he rests.” Clear gives a happy little salute before hanging up, Mink heats up something for dinner; telling Aoba to go on and take a bath. “Thanks Mink.” Aoba kisses his cheek and leaves to take a nice hot bath. 

After they eat Mink doesn’t let Aoba clean the dishes, telling him to wait for him in the bedroom. Aoba sits on the bed; he does his nightly call to the others while Mink washes up. Noiz ends up dozing off during the call and Aoba can’t help but take a couple pictures. Koujaku gives some good news, the cops he made friends with was willing to help in getting rid of Mink’s arrest warrant. In exchange he had to cut their wives hair for free for the nest couple months but it was worth it to make Aoba and Ren happy. 

Mink comes in just as he says good night to them, sitting next to Aoba on the bed and taking his hand in his. “Thank you for coming with me.” 

“Well it’s only natural I’d go; I love you Mink and I want to show that however I can. I’m grateful you took me to your precious place, and when you talked about your village and family. I’m really glad you trust me to open up.” Mink pulls him into his lap, embracing him. 

“There is something else I didn’t say. Something important.” Aoba tilts his head; Mink takes a deep breath before beginning. “From now on, you won’t cry alone. Because you are no longer alone.” Aoba felt his breath catch in his chest. “From now on you won’t lose your way because I’ll show you the way and we’ll walk together. Two roads become one and continue on straight onward. I pray to the heavens above that the blessings of all that lives may pour down over us.” 

“Mink...” Aoba once again has tears in his eyes, his heart beating like mad in his chest. 

“Those are words passed down through my tribe for the vows we exchanged between two people who wish to spend their lives together.” Mink cups his face, wiping at his tears with his thumbs. “I’m sorry I made you worry until now. I want to accept my past and move into the future with you, Aoba.” 

Aoba wraps his arms around his shoulders, kissing him with as much love he could put into it. Mink returns it with just as much passion, parting for only a moment before Aoba is pulled back into a more heated kiss. His gasps getting drowned out as Mink’s hand began to roam over his body. 

“Haaa Mink..” Aoba nuzzles into the hand placed on his cheek. “I’m surprised.” 

“Are you afraid?” He shakes his head, shifting his body closer to his. 

“No, I’m not afraid, not at all.” Mink sighs, his voice dropping as he moved closer to his ear. 

“I want you, Aoba.” Aoba shivers feeling his words like a shockwave through his body. “I love you, my Aoba.” 

“Mink-” Aoba brings him back into a kiss, it quickly becoming more heated. Grabbing at each other's clothes and pulling them down and off. Aoba moans as their skin is exposed and touches, Mink runs his hands over his chest making the younger male squirm in his lap. 

Releasing him from the kiss he leaves wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Aoba moves his head aside giving him more space to lavish attention, shifting until their hips are pressed flush together. He gives a full-bodied shiver feeling him just as hard as he was, an idea popping in his head making him pull away. 

“Mink, I want to do something, for you.” His cheeks were a deep red, Mink humming and quirking an eyebrow. Aoba shifts off his lap, moving to kneel on the floor between his legs. 

“Ah that-” 

“It’s fine, I want to do this.” Mink can’t find it in himself to stop him, Aoba opens his pants and pulls him free. He strokes it while he kisses around the head, licking his lips before taking him into his mouth. He feels Mink’s thighs tense as he begins to suck, rubbing just under the head with his tongue before pulling off. “Mmm, you always taste so good Mink~” 

“Aoba-guh!” Before he can say anything more, he takes him back into his mouth, taking him in until he feels the back of his throat. Grunting with slight panic feeling him take him in further, managing to pet his hair gently while he hummed and swallowed around him. 

“Hmmm~ Mmmm~” Aoba began to bob his head, taking him in deeper every so often. Mink letting out a moan and stopping him from going back down. 

“That’s enough.” Aoba smiles, giving it a final kiss before being pulled into the bed. Slipping the rest of his clothes off while Mink grabbed the ointment. 

“The cream.” Aoba smiles smelling as he opens the box, he giggles when Mink corrects him. “It smells nice.” 

“Relax.” Aoba pulls him down into a kiss, flinching a bit when the first finger enters. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, keep going.” The older man hums, kissing along with neck while he works his finger in and out of him. Aoba taking slow breaths to help relax quicker, gasping when Mink’s other hand begins to strokes him in a loose fist. Soon he’s ready for more and pants under him as he feels him loosen up. “Mink...” 

“Hm?” Aoba sucks in a sharp breath as he finds his spot and rubs against it. “Are you ready?” 

“Mmhmm, Mink~” Aoba pulls him back in to kiss, Mink removing his fingers and making sure he is well coated before lining up. Aoba gasping as he feels him pressing inside, reaching down to feel him as he sinks in deeper. 

“Does it hurt?” Aoba shakes his head, leaning up to kiss him. His gasps and moans filling his mouth until he is fully inside. 

“Mink, Mmm! Oh!” Aoba clings to him as he starts moving, it’s slow and careful. Not wanting him to feel any pain, Aoba tenses up with each thrust. “Ahh! Nnn Mink!” 

“Aoba!” Mink ups his pace, below him Aoba cries out as his body slowly in engulfed in pleasure. Mink kissing him letting his hips set their own rhythm. 

“Mink-!” Aoba pulls out of the kiss, panting trying to match his thrusts. “Your scent-haaa I l-love it!” Mink chuckles, kissing and sucking at his neck. 

“It’s the incense.” Aoba whimpers, trying to collect his thoughts between each wave of pleasure. 

“That... Nn it’s a good smell but- ohh! Mi-nk's smell... I feel filled ahhh! Mink!” He stutters, a sob escaping as tears fall. “Wha-Why am I...” 

“I love you, Aoba.” Mink starts thrusting in harder, Aoba tossing his head against the bed, moaning and chanting Mink’s name. Mink’s grunts and moans drowned out under his lovers sounds. 

“Ahh! Mink! There-oh yes!” Mink shifts his angle so he hits where Aoba wants it most, driving harder into him as he feels his release nearing. “I can’t- Mink I’m gonna nngh Ahhh!” 

“Haaah Aoba-Aoba guuh!” Their thrusts becoming erratic, Mink grabbing Aoba’s hand in his. Kissing him just as they both seize up, Aoba’s screams muffled as he paints their chests with his release, Mink filling his insides. 

They take several breaths before Mink shifts to pull out, Aoba wrapping his arms and legs around him to stop. “Not... Not yet, want to stay connected for a bit longer.” 

Mink could only chuckle, carefully shifting to hold him from behind. Aoba resting his head on his arm, bringing his other hand up to kiss with a smile. Mink turning his head to kiss him, as Aoba falls asleep Mink places a kiss over the still healing scar behind his ear. Both men falling into a peaceful sleep together. 


	17. Clear Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Ren woke up slowly, rubbing at his eyes at the morning light peeking through the blinds. Aoba still very asleep in bed next to him, Ren left a kiss to his shoulder before climbing out of bed. He could hear and smell Mink was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He couldn’t hear Clear but he assumed he must’ve left early to find some fruit to make jam later. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to help the older male. 

Aoba seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Ren wanted to let him rest as much as he could. 

“Good morning Mink.” The man hummed, leaning down to kiss him before grabbing his coffee mug and pouring him a cup. “Thank you, do you require assistance?” 

“Mmm.” He motions to the potatoes set out. “Clean them before you shred.” 

“I understand.” Ren did as he was asked, he was about halfway done when Clear came back. Basket full of fruits and a bright happy smile on his face as he held it up. 

“You did good.” Mink pet his hair when he came over to show him, Clear’s face shining as he was praised. “Go wake Aoba up breakfast will be done soon.” 

“Yes!” Setting the basket down he hopped into the room. “Aoba-san~ It’s time to get up~” Aoba didn’t move, still laying on his side and eyes closed. Clear heard his heart rate spike a bit when he called for him but otherwise, he still refused to wake up. “Aoba-san~ I know you’re awake~” 

“....” He saw his finger twitch, Clear walking over and sit by the bed. Running his fingers through his hair wondering why he wasn’t waking up. 

“Aoba-san?” Another twitch but nothing more; worrying if he had another nightmare, he sang a little bit. Trying to maybe calm him from any residual fear perhaps keeping him fully waking up. His heart began to pick up in beat, but he still didn’t move. 

Furrowing his brows, he pets his cheek, calling his name again. When he got no other response Clear moved his eyelid open, gathering him in his arms he ran him into the living room. 

“Somethings wrong!” Mink set the food off the heat and Ren hurried to the couch as Clear laid him down. “He’s awake, but it’s like he’s not?” 

“Aoba?” Mink felt his forehead, seeing he wasn’t feverish before pulling his eyelid up as gentle as he could. 

Aoba’s eyes were unfocused, holding no life to them. 

~~~ 

Ren brought the other two some drinks, it had been hours since Aoba was brought into the emergency room and still they heard nothing. Mink was keeping Clear consoled; Ren was keeping the others informed the best he could. Ren couldn’t understand how he wasn’t able to tell something was wrong, other than Aoba feeling as though he was further away he still felt him. 

When the doctor finally came out Ren couldn’t understand what was being said, but Mink and Clear seemed distressed at it. They were brought to his room to meet with another doctor, Clear sitting next to Ren and translating for him. 

“Aoba-san has recessed himself inside his own mind, there isn’t... There isn’t any way to bring him out. He has to come out on his own.” Ren looked to where Aoba lay in the bed, he looked peaceful as though he was sleeping. They didn’t know if he had another nightmare and it affected him to this extent or if it was something else. 

“They are going to move him back to Japan, there is a chance if he is around places he knows it could help wake him.” Ren walking over, stroking his face while he tried to understand why he couldn’t tell something was wrong. Every time Aoba was about to have an attack he was able to tell in some fashion, he would either feel a strange sense of stress or fear. But he couldn’t feel anything, Ren gripping his fists. 

Once again he felt useless, unable to help his other half. 

He was transferred back to the island, Koujaku, Mizuki and Noiz waiting when they land. None of them are able to bring him out, after several days they get him set up in his home. A temporary thing to see if the sounds and smells of his home help in any way. Clear keeps trying to sing to maybe help but it only serves to make him depressed as it fails over and over again. 

Noiz is up watching over him one day, the other men at work or out getting some fresh air. Noiz found the liquor cabinet and helped himself a bit too much after a call with his father did not end well. He was going to be forced back to oversee meets while Theo went overseas to deal with other meetings. He didn’t want to leave Aoba while he was like this and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Why... Why won’t you wake up?! What hurt you so bad you won’t wake up?!” Noiz was shaking, head foggy from the booze in his system. “Just wake the fuck up Aoba!” His head jerking up hearing the bed creak, Aoba was sitting up on his own. “Aoba?!” Noiz ran to his side, what hope he had dying out seeing his still lifeless eyes. 

Noiz tried talking to him again, getting no response again he tried to think over what might’ve done something. Taking a couple minutes to think over what he had said while watching over Aoba. A thought coming to mind he trained his eyes on him. 

“Aoba, get out of bed and stand in front of me.” Noiz felt his heart sink as he did as he was told. 

As he was ordered. 

Aoba was sitting on the bed when the others came rushing home, Nozi having already called Mink and told him what was going on. Once everyone was there he told Mizuki what to do. “Aoba, come stand in front of me.” 

He slid off the bed, moving to Mizuki and standing there; waiting for more orders. Clear fell to his knees sobbing, Ren taking him into the living room. They called a couple doctors, after hours of tests they sat everyone down to ask questions. 

“First off, has he ever been held against his will?” They each thought of when Aoba and Mizuki told them about going missing for months on end and losing his memories. They all nod, the doctor explains how whoever held him against his will must have broken his free will. Making him into nothing but a mindless doll who only followed orders. “I’m sorry but all we can do is suggest things and hope he pulls out of it.” 

As much as it hurt them, they took turns babysitting Aoba, giving him orders to eat or drink. Taking him outside when the weather is nice to walk around the backyard or up and down the street. Trying to get him to see he wasn’t locked up and was free to move around. It was as though they only had the shell of Aoba, his spirit having gone. 

Ren kept trying to talk to him, try to wake him or guide him out from wherever he was hidden away. They were back in his old room at Tae’s, most of his things was gone having moved to the house. Aoba was sitting on the bed looking down at his feet, Clear was downstairs learning how to cook another dish from Tae. 

“Aoba...” Ren cupped his cheek, there was no resistance as he turned him to meet his gaze. “Maybe seeing me like this you don’t recognize?” Ren walked over to the bag, taking out his Allmate body and laying it on his lap. He woke it up and placed Aoba’s hand on its fur. 

He saw Aoba twitch, the dog lowering its ears and whimpering. Aoba began to shake more, tears falling as Ren began to panic. Clear was up the steps and cradling his face with worry. “Aoba-san?! What’s wrong?!” 

“I tried putting him in his lap, hoping my old body might help but he started to cry.” The Allmate hopping off his lap and cowering under the bed, Tae arriving up the steps as they got him to calm down. They were unsure why he was reacting like he was to his Allmate, but for now decided it would be best to keep him in sleep mode. 

~~~ 

Clear took it the hardest, he was normally a little bit clumsy but as of late he would bump into things, trip over his own feet or drop things. The others trying their best to help him, Aoba seemed to show no progress after a week. Clear was awake watching over him one night, his lover asleep in bed while Clear held his hand. 

Ren was sleeping with Mizuki and Koujaku, his own stress and depression over not being able to do anything hitting its peak. Clear felt tears stinging his eyes, if someone could go inside his mind, they might be able to break him free. But Ren didn’t have Scrap, or he didn’t know how to activate it. Clear’s song could only calm and relax others... 

Clear looked up to his lovers' face, kissing his hand. “Aoba-san, I’m sorry but I have to try.” Taking a breath, Clear began to use Dye Music; the song meant to coerce people into waking up. 

“Nnngh nnn Ahhh!” Aoba’s eyes scrunched shut, gripping his head as he screamed through the pain. The others coming in to Clear sobbing, Aoba unresponsive on the bed. 

“I’m sorry Aoba-san... I’m sorry for using Dye Music I’m Sorry I’m sorry-” Mizuki rubbed Clears back, Koujaku and Ren helping lay Aoba in a more comfortable position. 

They all slept in the same room, Clear curled up to Ren, both men sandwiched between Koujaku and Mizuki. 

~~~ 

Mizuki was the first one to wake up, placing a kiss on Clears right cheek before sitting up and stretching. He heard something in the kitchen, looking over to see if one of the others had gotten up when he noticed Aoba wasn’t in his hospital bed. “Aoba?!” 

Mizuki’s cry waking the other three up, they follow him to the living room where they find Aoba scowling at the pan that nearly toppled down to hit him on the head. He looks over seeing the others and puts his hand on his hips. “Which one of you tall fuckers put the pots and pans on the highest shelf- Ehh uwaa!” 

“Aoba! You’re awake!” The four men had all run to him and hugged him tight, he could only blink in confusion. 

“Well yeah, I’m awake, did something happen? How did we even get home, we were at Mink’s?” He doesn’t get an answer right away, instead spending most of the morning consoling his lovers. Aoba has Clear clinging to him on one side and Ren on the other, Koujaku and Mizuki getting the other two in a call. Mink barely comes through but he is there, Noiz grumbling about sending him a proper coil. 

“Aoba, what was the last thing you remember?” Mizuki rubs Clears back while Aoba tries to think. 

“I was in bed; I had just said goodnight to everyone and was waiting for Ren... Then... I remember my head hurting...” Clear clung tighter to him, another sob letting loose. 

“I’m s-sorry Aoba-s-an hic...” Aoba pet his hair trying to calm him down. 

“Aoba you... You had another episode.” He looks up at Koujaku. “At first you didn’t respond to anything, the doctors said you had hidden away inside your own mind.” 

“I was watching over you, I drank a bit too much; told you to get up, and you did. If someone gave you an order you would do it.” Aoba rubbed at his temple; he had been doing so good not having as many episodes. 

“I u-used Dye Music, I hurt Aoba-san I’m sorry-” Aoba hugged Clear, rubbing his back. 

“It’s alright Clear, I mean it seemed to have helped right?” He still felt guilty but was happier Aoba was back. Aoba turned to the screen where Mink’s face was flickering in and out. “Sorry Mink...” 

“Just take care of yourself, I’ll come by as soon as I can.” Aoba can’t help the tears in his eyes as the call ends, Noiz promises he will work on deleting the arrest warrant once he is off work before hanging up. 

~~~ 

Aoba has doctor appointments every other day to see if they can pinpoint why he had such a severe episode. Otherwise he returns to work at Heibon with Ren, Clear mostly stays at home cooking lunches for everyone and bringing them by or with Tae helping her. Aoba starts to become worried when Clear’s clumsiness doesn’t get any better. The others mention it started while Aoba was inside his own mind, thinking it might just be his stress building. 

“Clear, is everything alright?” Clear hums in confusion while he is washing Aoba’s hair. “With your body, you’re a lot clumsier that normal.” 

“I’m fine Aoba-san!” He can hear Aoba’s heart pick up in pace, washing the soap off his hand he moves around cupping his cheeks. “Really, I’m alright. I promised, didn’t I? I won’t break and leave you alone again.” 

“Will you get checked? I don’t want to chance anything.” Clear kisses him softly. 

“I’ll have Tae-san give me a scan tomorrow, do you want to be there?” He nods, Clear kissing the tip of his nose making him laugh. “Then once you are off work she can do it.” 

“Thank you Clear.” Clear kissed him once more before moving to rinse his hair, once he is clean they climb into the bath together. Clear holding his hand and looking at the scars there. 

“Aoba-san? How did you get this scar?” He stiffens a bit in his lap, biting his lip before nuzzling into him. 

“It... It happened after the tower fell. There was a lot of fallen rubble...” He runs his finger over the surgery scar. “This was because I was an idiot. I trusted someone I shouldn’t have even when Ren told me something was off about him. I ended up getting used as an escape goat and this cop dragged me around and beat me.” Clear held him closer, his brows furrowed. “I had to have emergency surgery, thankfully it went well and I only struggle with my thumb and forefinger.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you.” Aoba kissed him, Clear holding his hand and kissing it. “These lines are pretty though.” 

“Ah-waa C-Clear!” Aoba blushing as he began kissing along the lines to his fingers, licking up the digit before taking it into his mouth. Aoba’s body already responding, Clear smirking as he continues to lather attention to his hand. “Nnnn Clear!” 

Clear chuckles as he pulls his hand free and leans in to kiss him, already whimpering and moving to straddle his lap and grind their hips together. Clear wraps his hand around their cocks, stroking them together. The bathwater splashing as Aoba’s movements speed up, Clear licking and sucking down his neck. His finger teases around his entrance, dipping the very tip in as his other hand picks up speed. 

“Fu-Clear!” Hands tangle in white hair while his body twitches, his cries getting louder when he licks up to his ear. 

“Aoba-san,” Clear’s voice dropping to the tone he knows affects Aoba most. “You are so beautiful like this.” His hips start stuttering. “Writhing in my lap while I get you off, I don’t even need to enter you, do I?” 

“Cle-ahhhh! Clear!” Aoba’s mind feels like it’s being overtaken by his voice, hands clinging to him. Suddenly he feels the finger push in and press on his spot, hand jerking them erratically. The moan of his name in that voice making his body lock up and scream his release, he barely has the mind to notice Clear’s hips jerking as he joins him. 

“Aoba-san~” He kisses him, hands running over his body while he comes down from his high. He slumps against him, Clear picking him up and rinsing his body with the shower head before wrapping him in the fluffy robe. Aoba falling asleep in his arms as he carries him to bed, the albino returning to the bath to clean it when his right arm jerks. “Eh? Nngh-!” 

Clear grips his arm, a flash of pain shooting down to his fingers before disappearing. Clenching his hand a couple times as he runs his internal diagnostic program, when it returns with no issues he wonders if that was just a small power surge. He glances over to the mirror, eye looking over the discoloring on his body before looking back to his hand. 

“No, I won’t break again. I have to stay well for everyone.” He looks back to where Aoba is sleeping in the bedroom. “I can’t hurt him again.” Gripping his fist, he sets out cleaning the bathroom. 


	18. Clear Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear misunderstands, which leads to a funny ordeal

Tae hummed looking over the readings, Aoba fidgeting in his seat trying to understand what she was looking at. Ren rubs his back trying to give any comfort he can, Clear smiles to Aoba. She closes the screens out and unplugs the device from him. “I just did a general scan but there doesn’t seem to be any problems. He might need some visual adjustments to compensate for only having one working eye but if he is just a bit clumsy there isn’t really a need.” 

“I’m alright Aoba-san.” Clear buttoned his shirt back, leaning over and kissing him. He could tell Aoba was calming down now, stroking his face with a bright smile. 

“Clear, if something starts to feel off or something strange happens with your body you need to tell someone right away. Your body was broken once already and there is no promise the next major malfunction will be something we can fix. You should do your best to reduce the risks and take better care of yourself.” Tae scolded Clear a bit, wanting to be sure he understood. He lowers his head and nods, Aoba taking his hands in his as Tae takes the equipment to put away. 

“Clear, she’s not angry.” He looks up to the other two. 

“She may come off as angry but this is how she expresses her worries; she thinks of you as part of the family.” Ren’s words seemed to cheer him up, Aoba and Ren kissing him as he stood up. Tae coming out just as Clear tripped and fell over his own feet, Aoba running to his side. 

“Ahh Sorry~ I got excited thinking about making bentos for everyone tomorrow.” Tae sighs and rubs her temple. 

~~~~ 

Aoba hung up the phone, handing the paper to Ren just as he sets down a package to be delivered. “Here’s the next one, they asked for rush shipping so once you get this together, I’ll run it to them.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Aoba shakes his head, sending a message to Haga about the rush order. 

“Stay here and man the phone, when Haga-san gets back deliver these to Yoshie-san.” Ren made a worried face at Aoba going out by himself, Aoba giving him a kiss as he grabbed the tape from him. 

“Aoba perhaps you should wait until Clear arrives-” 

“Ren, it’s a rush order, and they paid double the normal price to get it. I’ll be fine.” Aoba pressed their foreheads together, Ren sighing cupping his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Aoba.” They kissed again, Aoba grabbing the package and running out the door. Ren pulled up his coil and sent a message to the others. 

‘Aoba is out on a delivery by himself –R' 

‘Where is he headed? If it’s close by I’ll take an early lunch and walk with him. -Miz’ Ren sends the location to them. 

‘Ah! I’ll be close by! I might be a bit late getting Koujaku-san his bento though...-C’ 

‘I don’t mind, until we’re sure Takumi isn’t on the island anymore, we need to keep Aoba safe. I’ll take my lunch a bit later. -K’ 

‘I’ll bring you something extra yummy then! -C’ Clear quickly grabbed a couple extra sweets before running out the house, putting the boxes safely in his coat pocket he hurried off to meet up with Aoba. Everyone else was busy with festival prep and the increase in tourists as of late. Clear mostly acting as extra hands if needed but otherwise he made bentos for everyone else. 

~~~ 

Aoba thanks the customer and bows before leaving; checking his coil for the time when he decides to drop by to check on Mizuki. Picking up his pace a bit he nearly jumping out his shoes when he hears a loud, and familiar, moan. Swallowing he bites his lip, peeking down an alleyway he feels his cheeks heat up. Covering his mouth as he smiles wide, stifling his giggles. 

Koujaku and Mizuki were both busy heavily making out, though from the angle Aoba couldn’t see exactly what their hands was doing but the movement was obvious enough. 

He couldn’t be happier knowing they really are close, he felt relieved his two old friends found love together. Grabbing a quick picture, he crept away to not disturb them. Planning to tease the two later before bed, if he didn’t need to get back to the shop to help deliver more things for the festival he would join in- 

“Nggh!” Aoba flinched, grabbing his head and stumbling a bit. His head began to scream with pain as his legs gave out below him, whimpering he screwed his eyes shut. His heart was racing as a voice screamed in his head to run, he tried to stand up when he felt hands on him. Aoba about to lash out when a melody floats into his ears. 

“Aoba-san? Aoba-san are you alright?!” He looked up, touching Clears face before hugging him tight. 

“Sorry, just give me a minute.” Clear pet his hair, continuing his song while the panic attack slowly ebbed away. After a couple minutes Clear helped him to his feet, Aoba leaning against him as they made their way back to Heibon. 

“Do you know what might’ve caused this?” Aoba sighs, shaking his head while Clear makes a pained expression. 

“I think that is near the spot I first met Noiz, but I don’t see how that would make me panic like that.” Clear hummed trying to think, making a defeated sound when he can’t come up with anything. “It’s okay Clear. The doctor said sometimes this’ll happen without a real cause.” 

“Still... Did anything hurt?” His lover nods, touching where he has his hair tied up. 

“Back when my hair could feel things it always hurt when I cut it, for some reason it felt like when I would cut too high...” As they got closer to the store Aoba stopped for a moment. “Clear? Don’t tell the others I had another attack.” 

“Eh? But-” Aoba shook his head. 

“It was just a minor one, everyone is busy with festival prep anyway so I don’t want to add more stress.” He took Aoba’s hand in his own and kissed them, nodding. “Thank you Clear.” 

They go back in; Ren breathe a sigh of relief seeing them both. Haga tells them to take lunch early and gives them extra time to rest since they’ve been working extra hard. Clear gives them their lunch boxes, sitting between them chatting away about Clear getting to go to his first festival. Aoba leaning against him when he finishes eating, running his hand over Clear’s right arm without much thought. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren both stretched on the walk home, after lunch they both stayed busy running packages back and forth from the shop to the festival area. Tomorrow they would be helping put up decorations and getting stalls put together for the vendors. Aoba couldn’t help but he a bit excited, hoping next year he could go with everyone. 

They had just gotten up the driveway when Aoba and Ren both stopped in their tracks. Aoba was the first to move, pushing the door open and finding Mink and Noiz standing in the living room. Both men running to them and hugging them tight, Mink hugging Aoba, kissing his brow before letting him pull him into a proper kiss. 

“Mink! Hic Mink!” Aoba clung to the older man, Mink bringing Ren into the embrace as well, the others smiling seeing their lovers happy. 

Once they calmed down and eaten dinner Aoba was in the bath with Koujaku and Mizuki. The bartender soaking in the tub while Aoba was getting his hair washed with a new shampoo to see how his hair reacted to it. He was mostly just relaxing into it when a memory from earlier popped into his head. 

“Hey Koujaku? Mizuki? Can I ask you both something?” He couldn’t resist the smirk pulling at his lips. “I hope you both enjoyed yourselves earlier today~” It must have been a full minute before it sunk in. 

“Wh-Aoba did you-” 

“I did~ You were both so into it you didn’t even notice me sneaking a picture~” Both men coughing as they flushed, Aoba humming happily getting to tease them. Koujaku finished washing his hair, they climbed in with Mizuki letting their muscles relax from working all day. A knock at the door before Ren walks in with spare their cleaned robes. 

“Clear is out with Mink, he should be far enough away he can’t hear us.” Aoba smiles while the other two give curious looks at them. 

“We wanted to surprise Clear once everyone could be here, I don’t know where he buried his grandfather but I thought we could all go clean his grave and maybe get a real tombstone for him.” Mizuki smiling before kissing Aoba, Koujaku grabbing one as well. 

“That’s a good idea, I take it Noiz and Mink already know?” Ren nods. “After the festival we can do that then.” Aoba yawns, Ren helps him out of the bath and wraps him in his robe. “Aoba, if you want to sleep by Noiz and Mink-” 

“No Hippo, I hardly ever get to sleep with you two together, besides I know Noiz will be up all night anywa-” They flinch hearing Noiz scream something in germen, he sighs. “And knowing his parents they are not going to take him taking a two-week vacation well.” 

“I’ll go calm him down, you need to sleep. Haga-san warned us today tomorrow is going to be even worse.” Aoba kisses him and thanks before going to the bed, as soon as his head hits the pillow he’s out. 

~~~ 

Aoba sets the box down and wipes the sweat from his forehead, stretching and back and shoulders while he goes down the hill to grab more supplies. Mink is walking up with his own arms full of decorations, Aoba grabs a quick kiss in passing with a smile. He hurries down to grab more boxes to bring up, he sees Ren running over to him with a worried expression. “Ren?” 

“Aoba, Clear had an accident.” He can see and feel the panic welling in him, Ren takes his hands. “He’s alright, he was helping the staff cooking food for the workers and tripped again. Tae-san took him to get checked and will call when they learn anything.” 

“He was doing good, why...” Ren strokes his cheek. “Thank you for telling me, when we get done I’m going to check on him.” They both pick up boxes and bring them up the hill where Mink is pinning some streamers to the stalls. Aoba sets his boxes down when his hair gets caught. “Ahh!” 

“Hold still.” Mink comes over and frees his hair, taking his hand and making him sit while he braids his hair. 

“Thanks Mink.” He chuckles when he kisses the top of his head. 

“You seem stressed.” He sighs looking at his hands. 

“Clear keeps tripping and dropping things, more-so than usual. I... I’m worried this might be leading to a bigger problem.” Aoba relaxes when he rubs his shoulders. “I know Granny and that scientist are doing their best and know what to look for, but even when I try to look at the screens, I can’t make heads or tails of anything I see... But at the same time, I feel like I should know it.” 

“Aoba, how about in your spare time you learn how to fix him.” Aoba looks up to him. “It will help put you at ease if you know what you are looking at and can figure it out yourself will it not?” 

“That’s a good idea!” Aoba stood up and spun around hugging him. “Thanks Mink!” The older man chuckling rubbing his back, kissing his forehead before he leaves to carry more boxes up. 

After a couple hours more Aoba goes over to where the staff rest and get food, he gets about halfway when he hears his name being called. Clear running up to him with a bright smile. “Aoba-san!” 

“Clear! Are you alright?” He nods, walking with him to the rest area; he grabs Aoba some water and something to eat. 

“My scan came out fine, I guess this might be why I was to be disposed of.” He tried to make light of his defectiveness, but Aoba feels his chest sting with his words. “I’ll be serving the food and drinks; they don’t want to risk me tripping again in the kitchen.” Aoba forces a smile and light laugh; all the more determined to learn everything he can to help Clear. 

A strange sense of fear and urgency in the back of his mind. 

~~~ 

The weather took a turn for the worse, the festival postponed until the tropical storm passes. Clear was sitting at home looking out the window with a complicated expression, he didn’t even notice Midori until she bounced on his head. “Eh-uwaa!” He fell back on the floor making a pained whimper. 

“What’s got you so deep in thought.” Clear looked up to Noiz in the chair sipping his coffee. 

“Hasn’t Aoba-san... been a bit distant the past couple days?” The other male quirks and eyebrow, the albino sitting at his feet and resting his head on his lap. “He’s been coming home late, I know he’s getting off work early because of this storm but he comes home and ends up going right to bed...” 

“Ahhh.” Noiz chuckled, he knew what Aoba was doing but didn’t want to say in case Aoba was purposely keeping it from him. He pets Clear’s hair while he began to pout. 

“What if-Ah! What if it’s because of me?!” He closed out of his work screens; giving the other man his full attention. “If you compare my personality to everyone else's, could it be I’m not manly enough for him?!” 

Noiz had to really try to hold back his laughter, out of everyone he knew firsthand how manly Clear could get when he wants. He coaxed him up into his lap, kissing his cheek about to explain he didn’t have anything to worry about- 

“Noiz-san!” He looked at him with the most innocent and pleading eyes. “Please teach me how to be more manly!” There wasn’t a single chance he was going to pass up this opportunity. 

“Of course Clear, I’d be happy too.” Pulling him to cuddle more into his lap he pulled up a couple movies to use as examples. 

~~~ 

Aoba came back from the stockroom with the part requested, handing it over to Noiz with a smile. “Here, luckily we still had one in stock.” 

“Thanks, how goes studying?” He groans rubbing his head, the blond kissing him. “Take your time and you’ll get it.” 

“I hope so, I’m stopping by the shop before I come home how are we on drinks?” He shrugs. “I’ll grab some soda’s then, Haga-san is still out sick so when Ren comes by I’ll come home early.” The phone rings, Aoba grabs another kiss before answering. 

A couple hours pass when the front door opens, he sends out the greeting but stops seeing Clear standing there; his smile and body language seemed different than usual. “A delivery to Haga-san from Tae-san, Aoba~” 

“Ehhh-? Ahh oh his medicine, thanks Clear.” He takes the bag and sets it down. “Are you-” 

“Aoba, you look lovely today my sweet.” Aoba felt his cheeks flush, he was no longer using polite speech with him. “You're good-looking. You got a beautiful body, beautiful legs, beautiful face, all these guys in love with you.” He ran his finger up the column of his throat. “Only you've got a look in your eye like you haven't been fucked in a year.” 

“C-C-Clear!” His face was fully red now, trying to pull away when he cups his cheek in hand. Aoba’s unsure if he is more confused or aroused by the sudden change in deminer. 

“You need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed often, and by someone who knows how.” He brings his face in close, their lips and hair’s breadth apart. “I couldn’t help but notice you look a lot like my next girlfriend.” 

“...Heh?” He could Clear starting to panic at messing up, pulling away and trying to play it off with more cheesy pick-up lines. 

“I-er I may b-be the outlaw but uh you stole your-no my heart. Hahaha" He kept messing up and getting more flustered, turning around laughing dryly. “I hate to see me leave but I love watching you-ITA!” He ran right into the door, Aoba standing stunned as he continued to laugh it off and leave. 

“... What the fuck...” Ren came in a couple minutes after Clear left, Aoba sitting in the chair rubbing his eyes. “Hey Ren, can you close up? I need to go talk to Clear.” He handed him the keys and medication, grabbing his coat and running out after him. Like he thought he found him curled up under the tree in the park, sighing he grabs a couple drinks from a vending machine before going over and tapping the top of his head with it. 

“Eh- Oh Aoba-sa-ah Aoba-” Aoba lightly flicks his forehead, he cries looking down. 

“Stop with that, just speak how you normally do.” He nods, Aoba goes to sit next to him when Clear quickly pulls out a plush cushion from his coat. Sitting on it he opens his drink and takes a sip. “What’s going on with you, why did you come in acting like that?” 

“I was trying to be more manly for you Aoba-san...” 

“Ehh? What gave you that idea?” Clears whimpers before answering. 

“Aoba-san has been coming home late, and when you do come home you go right to bed. You even said you don’t need lunch made or dinner so I thought you were getting tired of me because I’m not manly like the others ar-” Aoba can’t help but laugh, Clear looks up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Sorry Clear.” He gives him a kiss. “I’m not avoiding you; I’ve been going to the scientist lately learning how to fix you myself.” Pink eyes blink at him. “It weighed on me how useless I feel having no clue how to help you myself, when something happens I can only sit back and do nothing. Even when you were getting repaired, I could do nothing...” He looked down at his hands. “Even what I tried to do to help seemed worthless...” 

“Aoba-san...” Aoba wiped at the tears that gathered. 

“I love you Clear; I love you how you are. You don’t need to try and be ‘manlier’ for me, because who you are is perfect to me.” Aoba took Clears hand and kissed it. 

“Thank you Aoba-san.” They leaned against each other, taking a couple minutes to themselves. “I still want to do something, everyone else seems to have their lives put together while all I can do is wait at home making lunch...” 

“Why not try to get a job then?” His eyes sparkled bright. “Tomorrow let’s talk to the others, I’m sure we can find a job that will fit you.” 

“Yes! Thank you Aoba-san!” Aoba mirrored his bright smile, “Ah! We should hurry back home before it rains again!” 

“Before that, who put you up to that?” Clear tilt his head. “You did not learn those horrible pick-up lines on your own.” 

“Oh! Noiz-san showed me some movies and told me which lines would work!” Aoba sighed; he had a feeling and that explained his abrupt visit to the shop for a part Aoba knows he keeps spares of. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, go on home. I need to meet with Ren and grab a couple things for dinner.” Clear helped him stand up, kissing him before running home. Aoba was going to have a long talk with Noiz later, while Clear wasn’t within earshot. He hurried off to the store to meet with Ren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Kiri for the suggestion <3


	19. Clear Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are pain and I'm sorry

Ren laughed as Aoba finished telling him what happened with Clear, finding it cute imagining how nervous he got when he began to mess up. “It’s so strange why he thought he wasn’t ‘manly’ like the others. When he sets his mind to charming someone or-” Aoba blushes, Ren shares the expression as well. 

“Clear is not lacking in anyway; he may struggle a bit comprehending things, but he is very much capable of filling the role as a lover.” Aoba coughing trying to get himself under control, mildly regretting coming home so late the past couple days. Something catching Aoba’s eyes, he points it out to Ren. “I think he would like that.” 

“Let’s surprise him then.” Grabbing the pajamas, they hurried to the front to pay before rushing home to avoid the rain. 

They make it home but still end up getting wet, dropping off the groceries before going to take a warm bath. Aoba ends up soaking in the tub a bit longer while Ren leaves first. Clear offers to help him dry his hair for him and has Ren sit on the edge of the bed while he does. “Uwaaa Ren-san's hair is getting so long~” 

“Ahhh I suppose it is...” It was below his shoulders by now, he wondered if he should cut it. “Clear? May I ask you something?” 

“Hm? Of course Ren-san!” Clear was enjoying himself with how fluffy Ren’s hair was. 

“Previously you asked me why I did not call Aoba ‘Master’, has your view changed since then?” He could hear Clear humming as he thought it over in his head. 

“Well I still view him as my Master, but I do not understand why I asked such a thing in the first place. You had explained it was something Aoba-san wanted of you but I was unable to fully comprehend it was not something done out of disrespect for him.” He tilts Ren’s head back and kisses his forehead. “And of course seeing you like this it makes sense you would not regard him as your master since you are in part Aoba-san as well.” 

“Do you view me as your Master as well? Knowing this and my body being Sei’s?” He went silent for a long moment, Ren taking his hand and kissing it. 

“I am unsure, I love Ren-san but I do feel like there is something telling me to protect you.” Clear blinks, hearing a strange sound from his right ear. Ren moves to sit next to him a bit worried. “Ahh no, I thought I heard something.” 

“Clear, you know you need to tell someone if there is anything strange going on with your body. I know you don’t want to worry anyone but it develops into a problem that cannot be repaired-” 

“I know, I just thought I heard something with my right ear, but I think it was just the auto-repair running a scan.” Ren gives him a look, he sighs. “I’ll tell Aoba-san and tomorrow I’ll go to get a full scan.” 

Aoba came out of the bath drying his hair with a towel, Clear and Ren on the bed smiling about something. Walking over he leans in kissing both their cheeks. “Tell me what?” 

“Ahh Aoba-san! We were-” Clear stops talking, blushing hard seeing Aoba in only his robe. “Ahhh uhhh We-er...” 

“What’s wrong Clear~” Aoba feigns innocence, Clear covers his face with his hands trying to hide his blush and stuttering out broken words. “Sorry Clear, it’s hard not to tease.” Aoba kissed his hand and moved over to the dresser. 

“I’ll get a glass of water.” Ren stood and left, giving Clear a couple minutes alone to talk with him. Aoba had just gotten the bottom half of his pajama’s on when he remembered the new pair he and Ren bought for Clear. Turning around with a big smile on his face he met his eyes- 

With a loud snap the right side of Clear’s face burst open, electric sparking out as his eyes lost color and he crumbled to the floor. 

Aoba’s cry was heard throughout the house, Ren dropping the glass as he rushed to the bedroom. A lifeless Clear in Aoba’s arms as he shook cradling his head, breathing erratic. Ren got to his side just as Noiz and Koujaku ran down the steps, Aoba’s eyes unfocused while Ren tried to call out for him. 

“Aoba! Aoba! You need to let him go; we need to get him to the lab but you need to let go!” Aoba couldn’t hear him, tears streaming down his face while his knuckles turned white from the grip. Koujaku called Mizuki, Noiz moving to his other side and trying to get him to focus on them. 

Mizuki quickly returned with Mink, running to his sides while the others moved away. Mink stroking his cheeks and peppering his face with kisses, Mizuki running his hands up and down his arms. Finally, his grip loosened up; Noiz and Koujaku gathering Clear up and running out to the car with him. Aoba screaming again reaching for him, fighting against his lovers holding him back. 

“No! Clear! Clear! Bring him back! Give him back-Clear!” He struggled and cried out, soon falling limp against them, twitching as his eyes unfocused. 

Mink picked Aoba up, bringing him into the living room and sitting him into his lap. Mink and Mizuki talking to him and lulling him out of wherever he had recessed too in his mind. His body kept twitching and spasming as he was coming out from it. 

“Cl... he... d-d...” He started sobbing weakly into Mink’s shoulders, Mink kissing his brow, petting his hair. 

“He’ll be alright, get some sleep we’ll wake you when we get any news.” Aoba’s mind was still trying to compose itself, he barely heard him speak. Soon he went limp against the larger man; Ren busied himself cleaning up the broken glass and water. 

Every so often Aoba would start shaking, jerking awake only to struggle looking for Clear. Their hearts breaking unable to fully console him, all they could do was speak to him and try to calm him down before he passed out again. As the hours ticked by Mink told the others to get some sleep. 

“I’ll watch over him, the rest of you should get as much sleep you can.” Ren went to sleep in the recliner, Koujaku going into the master bedroom, Mizuki mixed a drink for both Mink and Aoba. 

“If he comes out of this, have him sip a bit it should help calm him down. It’s not very strong so he shouldn’t get drunk.” He handed Mink the glass and bottle of whiskey. 

“Thank you.” Mink sipped at the amber liquid before setting it on the table, pulling Aoba’s head closer and kissing his forehead. Whispering a prayer in hopes Aoba would return to them. 

He kept jerking awake until it was nearly afternoon, Ren was holding him when he finally woke. His body hurt all over and his eyes were swollen. Mind a fog as it tried collecting pieces of what happened, groaning as his head throbbed. Ren finally taking notice he was awake, shifting and guiding Aoba until he was sitting between his leg against his chest. 

“Aoba? Are you awake?” He whimpered, grabbing the glass of water he helped him drink it before grabbing the mixed drink Mizuki had made earlier. “Can you sip at this?” Looking at the liquid he nodded, taking a couple drinks before setting back into his chest. 

“Ren... Clear...” He coughed shivering. 

“He is still being worked on, I’m sorry Aoba.” Koujaku waking hearing them talk, he’s by their side once he sees Aoba is awake. “Koujaku, could you tell the others?” He goes and wakes them; they surround their lover each worried as he wavers sitting up on his own. 

“Here.” Mink comes over with some cold water and a rag for his eyes. Aoba thanks him and rests his back against the couch keeping the rag on his eyes. “Can you eat?” 

“I don’t really feel hungry...” Mink kisses his brow. 

“I’ll make something light.” Koujaku went to help cook, Mizuki bringing Aoba to lay on his chest. Ren grabbing something for his headache while Aoba whimpered from the pain. 

It’s later afternoon when Noiz and Tae come, both looking tired and overworked. Everyone gathers together in the living room while Tae began to speak of what happened. “When we were repairing his body we tried to keep as much of his original model intact, only replacing with the Alpha model when we had no other choice. His Right eye and ear we tried to leave as it was, we worried if his repair would be able to fix the newer model so we left them and repaired what we could.” 

“His auto-repair had been trying to fix it, but it would cause a feedback loop which is why he started tripping over his feet more often. What caused-that.” Noiz motioned to the side of his face, not wanting to say for fear of Aoba relapsing. “It kept triggering more and more errors that it could not fix, so it started over heating and made a couple capacitors blow.” Aoba began to shake, Mizuki and Ren rubbing his back. 

“We have only two options, we can repair what we can but that will only give him a short time before it happens again and he becomes unable to move.” Noiz moves over, stroking Aoba’s face. 

“Or we can implant him into the Alpha’s body, there is still a risk we lose him in the process but this is all we can do with what little equipment we have.” Aoba let a sob loose, Noiz and everyone felt their hearts break. “He’s awake if you want to go talk to him.” 

Mizuki and Ren take him when he nods, Tae and Noiz going to get some sleep. When they get there Clear is sitting up looking down at his hand, his right arm hanging limp at his side. “Clear!” 

“Aoba-san, Ren-san!” He hugs them the best he can with one arm, his right eye wrapped up. Mizuki sitting next to him petting his hair, “Mizuki-san... I’m sorry. For a machine like me to have a time limit on it’s life... I’m sorry Aoba-san... Once again I’ll be... Leaving you with painful memories.” 

“You don’t want to replace your body?” Clear shakes his head at Mizuki’s question. 

“I was left with as much of my body as possible, to just toss it aside with an Alpha’s body... I hate it... I can’t do it.” Aoba clung tight to him. “But... I’m lost in what to do. I do not want to use that other body, and yet I do not want to leave everyone and cause more pain. Aoba-san, what should I do?” Aoba shook, shaking his head. 

“It... It’s your choice Clear. Despite how I want you to stay by our side, you have the right to decide on your own, whatever-” His shoulders shake harder. “I’ll support whatever you choose.” Clear kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back. 

“I... I’m going to go to grandfathers and think it over then.” He kisses the three before pulling his coat on and leaving. 

~~~ 

Clear looked up at the home he lived in before, walking in and up to his room. Sitting on the bed and looking at the tarp covered mirror, he remembers the day Aoba and Ren had come with him to remove it. He stood up, removing it to look at himself, he was more comfortable with looking at himself in mirrors but he still felt nervous doing it. 

“Grandfather... I don’t know what to do...” He saw something fall to the floor behind the mirror. “Hmm?” Pick it up he saw his name written on it. “This is grandfathers handwriting!” He sat back on the bed, opening it and pulling the letter free. 

“To Clear, if you’re reading this letter then you dispelled the curse I placed on you; the curse that you must keep your face hidden away. The curse was also a wish, that you would find someone precious to help cheer you on to find your happiness. If you’ve found this letter then I know you have someone by you who will love you for who you are, and not what.   
But you must also be feeling a new pain, when you have someone you will experience new pain and turmoil. With your body being a machine you know already what that pain is, if you haven’t noticed yet it is understandable. However if you are reading this I believe you will know.   
Even if you were made a machine, you are far from a soul-less being, you have a heart, and I believe as I watch you that your heart has been born and grows with each day. Even as something made of metal, if you’re left alone you will wear out in the blink of an eye. Everything has a heart, that’s what I think.   
This is why if you are ever at a loss, or worried over your precious person, remember this. You are already human, for a machine to be overcome with troubles is a failure. To be at a loss and lose ones way, these are things you cannot do without a heart.   
I am proud of you Clear, as a person, think on what is most important-the most precious to you. The answer should come naturally. My wish is only for you to find happiness. My precious child, my Clear.” 

“Grandfather...” Clear hugged the paper to his chest, choking up as he stood up. “For my precious people, my answer was obvious!” He puts the letter in his pocket, running out and to his home. 

~~~ 

Aoba and Ren were laying together in bed, the others out meeting with some of Scratch’s old members. Some had managed to steal and hide away some parts from the tower, Noiz was still asleep in his room and Tae had gone home. Aoba had a cool rag over his eyes to try and reduce the swelling, Ren was holding him. Both jerking when Clear tapped on the window to the bedroom. “Clear?” 

“Ahh sorry I wanted to see you as soon as possible I forgot to use the front door.” Ren opens the window and lets him in, Clear goes over and sits on the bed with them. “I wanted to talk to everyone but maybe this is better.” He takes a breath and looks them both in the eyes. “When I die, will you follow me?” 

“Eh-what?” Clear did his best to hold their hands in his one working hand. 

“I always thought that even if I died, so long as my Master lived on I could be fine with it. I’ve died once before and that was how I thought, but now it’s different. Right now I can no longer think like that, if I was to die I wanted to do it with everyone else. I do not want to leave behind people who will hurt with my passing.” He kissed their hands. 

“If... if that is what you want Clear, I’ll go with you.” Aoba stroked his face, Ren kissing Clear’s hand. 

“What about the others? You will be leaving them too.” Aoba gave a laugh through his tears. 

“Because I know you Clear, you’ve decided haven’t you? You’re going to live on by our sides.” Clear smiles and laughs, kissing them both. 

“Aoba-san really knows us too well, it’s like you know us better than we do ourselves.” Clear pulled the letter out, handing it to them. “I found this in my room, I realized reading this what is most important to me. If I replace my body with an Alphas I would really feel like a machine and having to borrow their power as well... More than anything I was afraid of that. Using that body I feared I wouldn’t feel 100% ‘me’. Like I was losing myself.” 

“Clear-” He stopped their words. 

“But I don’t care what happens to my body, because my heart is with everyone else. My fears of no longer being me, none of those have to do with the love I have for everyone else, for you Aoba-san. My fears blinded me from seeing what is most important to me, and after reading that letter I clearly understand now. What has always been mine, and everyone's main priority has been to not bring you anymore sorrow. That will never change even when my body does, I want to live, and I want to continue loving everyone until the very end.” 

Aoba hugged him kissing Clear hard, Ren giving him the same treatment when Aoba pulls away. 

~~~ 

Once the others and Tae came home or woke up Clear told him what he chose, Clear was showered in hugs and kisses. Aoba laughs seeing Clear getting so flustered over the attentions, Noiz and Tae taking him to get started on the transfer. They estimate it’ll take a week to fully get him transferred and replacing the parts they removed to fix his old body, and then another week or two of tests to get him used to the new and stronger body. Clear is sitting while they removed the brain from the Alpha model humming to himself. 

“Clear, I have a question for you.” He quirks his head, Noiz comes over to not disturb Tae and the scientist. “Since you are a machine, can your dick vibrate?” 

“Hmm? Ahh I do not believe it can, since we were to fit into human society having something like would be suspicious.” The blond chuckled, looking him in the eye. 

“Would you like if it did?” He blinks a bit processing the question. “Adding a motor to give it that function would be childsplay, making a program to control the intensity wouldn’t take me an hour-” 

“Noiz-san do you want it too?” He coughs blushing, Clear smiles taking his hand and kissing it. “If it would bring you pleasure I do not mind, and I am sure the other would enjoy it as well.” 

“Y-yeah, I just thought it’d be a fun thing to see Aoba’s face when you did.” Clear chuckling low, winking up to him. 

“Of course, for Aoba-san then I’ll leave it in your hands.” Noiz took a big drink of his coffee, throat suddenly very dry. 


	20. The End

Mizuki was busy cooking a big stack of pancakes for everyone, Noiz falling asleep as usual at the table. Ren and Aoba being guided in from the bedroom still groggy. Today Mizuki and Aoba were going to visit Clear while he was getting more tests done. Mink walking over to Noiz and rubbing his back, refreshing his cup of coffee, he yawned rubbing his eyes. “Thanks dad.” 

It was like someone had hit mute, everyone had stopped moving and looked at the two. Mink seemed surprised but not offended, Aoba smiling to Ren as they saw the slight smile cross his face. Noiz didn’t seem to have noticed quite what he had said, Aoba did take note Mink giving Noiz extra as he set his plate in front of him. Turning to whisper to Ren, “I think Mink is a bit too happy hearing that.” 

“So it would seem.” The others giving questioning looks to the two when they started laughing. 

Once everyone ate, they all left for work or to where Clear was being worked on. Clear perked up when Aoba came in, his lover running to hug and kiss him. “How do you feel?” 

“No problems! I’m passing with flying colors!” Aoba strokes his face, thumb running over the two beauty marks under his mouth. 

“Your right eye and ear are also fixed?” He nods happily, placing his hand over Aoba’s chest. 

“Fully functional, and I can even hear your lungs working.” Noiz setting down his coffee, coming over to sit next to Clear while Mizuki helped get the weight’s set up. Clear wrapping an arm around Noiz’s waist to pull him closer, he rests his head on his shoulder while looking over his readings. “We already tested the repair function; it is much faster than my old body and only took a couple hours to heal over a cut.” 

“He also won’t ‘bleed’ like the other body. Since this body was only meant to protect their master. It also does not have a keylock.” Mizuki calling over when everything is set up. “Aoba, you’ll be sitting a bit away just in case he gets too excited having you here to show off too.” 

“Ehhhh Noiz-san~” Aoba laughs, kissing Clear before going to sit in the chair set out for him. Mizuki sits next to him, holding his hand while Noiz and the scientist stick various sensors on Clears’ body. 

“Hey Mizuki, do you still need help at the bar?” He nods, Aoba makes a motion to Clear. 

“Oh, not a bad idea. Or are you just wanting to see him in the uniform.” Aoba blushed hard, Mizuki getting an idea to try out later. Aoba coughs trying to collect himself, looking over at Clear and feeling the blood rush south at an alarming speed. Clear was only in some shorts due to the various sensors on his body, and it was giving Aoba a perfect view as he lifted the weights and held them up while they timed him. 

He barely managed to stop himself from moaning as he switched to holding it with one hand. Clear looks back giving Aoba a wink, he can only swallow knowing his lover can tell his body is reacting. He shifts in his seat, leaning against Mizuki trying to will his body to calm down. 

He hopes Clear can come home soon. 

~~~ 

A loud bang jerking Aoba awake from where he was dozing off, Mink stopping his hands from where he was braiding blue hair to look at the staircase. They could hear Noiz shouting and cursing at whoever was on the other end of the call. Aoba sighing knowing full well it was only a matter of time his father called and began to start a fight. 

“He has been yelling more often.” Aoba touches Mink’s hand with his own, he feels the man kiss where the scar is on his head. 

“Noiz doesn’t have a good relationship with his parents, especially his father.” Aoba flinches hearing a specific word. “It’s me again...” 

“Can you understand what he is saying?” Aoba shrugs a bit; Mink returns to working his hair and the younger male can tell Mink is worried. 

“I know a couple words, what he said was ‘Stop calling Aoba a whore.’ Only time he mentions me is to get Noiz more riled up.” The other male goes quiet while he finishes braiding Aoba’s hair, Mizuki bringing them both a couple drinks before taking a strong one up to the very angry blond. “I worry he’s going to get hurt if this keeps up...” 

“Aoba, can you help me learn Germen?” He looks up, blinking. “I wish to speak with his parents.” 

“They know Japanese-” 

“I’d rather be on even speaking ground with them.” Aoba laughs, leaning his head back to pull him into a kiss. 

“Sure, you can study with me and Ren; once Clear comes home he can also teach us.” Mink chuckles while he finishes working on his hair, Aoba pressing a bit more to confirm a question he had been mulling over. “Mink, you’ve been taking this new role rather seriously.” 

“Hm? New role?” Aoba guides him around the couch to sit, climbing into his lap to straddle him. 

“When Noiz called you dad, you’ve been going out of your way for him ever since. Making sure he has something to drink, making him lots of sweets, carrying him to bed when he falls asleep working.” Mink sighed, but this only confirmed it for Aoba. “Don’t be shy, I’m sure Noiz likes it.” 

“Aoba, have you never worried about us getting together?” He tilts his head confused. “That we might come to love someone else over you?” 

“Oh, I never really gave it any thought.” He glances outside to where Koujaku is teaching Ren how to defend himself. “I don’t know why, but I feel like I don’t need to worry about it. I just know even if you guys got together I wouldn’t be forgotten, if anything I’ve worried more that you guys prioritize me too much.” 

“Hm.” Aoba lays his head on his shoulder, Mink wrapping his arms around him. 

“That might be in part from you scrapping us.” Mizuki sits next to them, smiling watching Koujaku show Ren step-by-step a move. “We’ve mentioned it before;” he motions to Koujaku and himself. “That being close to you is calming even now.” 

“Really?” Mink nods. “But my Scrap on you failed.” 

“You still went in my head, maybe when you scrapped us a part of yourself was left behind.” Aoba hummed trying to wrap his head around it. Noiz finally coming downstairs grumbling under his breath. Aoba climbs out from Mink’s lap to go help his other lover calm down, they end up just laying together on the couch while Mink and Mizuki get started on lunch. 

~~~ 

“Close your eyes.” Clear giggles covering his eyes as Aoba guides him to the front door. Once he is inside and uncovers his eyes he has confetti tossed on him, everyone smiling and welcoming him back home. After they eat Clear is handed a giftbox. “All of us worked together on making this for you.” 

“Eh?” He quickly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. “Oh! It’s a new apron!” He pulled it out of the box, eyes sparkling bright when he sees all the little sewn on jellyfish. Each one with a different color thread so he knows who did which, he hugs it tight crying. “Thank you everyone!” 

Mizuki comes over and sits next to him, handing him a bag. “Here, you’ll be needing this starting tomorrow.” Clear blinks, opens the bag and pulls out the outfit inside. He gives it a confused glance before looking back to him. “How would you like to work with me in Black Needle?” 

“... You mean-” 

“You’ll be working under Mizuki as a bartender.” Aoba kisses his cheek while Mizuki takes Clear’s hand and kisses it. “You mentioned before how you wanted to have something to do outside of house sitting while the rest of us are working.” 

“Thank you! Thank you all so much!” Clear ended up crying again, hugging Mizuki and Aoba tight. 

~~~ 

Clear had come into the bedroom, the others out going to work or fixing their sleeping schedules before they return home. Aoba still fast asleep, it was his day off and he did typically sleep in until lunch. Clear feeling a smile pull at his lips as he looked over him, hugging a pillow with the blankets only barely on him. Walking over quietly he slid behind him in bed; Aoba not even flinching as he’s is pulled up against his body. 

Clear wraps an arm around his waist, just holding him while he listened to his heart. Leaving small kisses along his shoulders and neck, it’s not until he hears him make a small moan does he get an idea. Clear’s hand moving down and he can’t help but chuckle feeling him already half hard. Wondering what he could be dreaming about. 

Aoba lets out a gasp, Clear chuckling as he slowed his hand where he was stroking him. He hadn’t yet woken up and Clear was curious how far he could get before he did. His hand working him up, rubbing his thumb over the tip and gathering up the liquid there. Aoba’s heartrate picking up, his body tensing and twitching. Carefully he reached back to grab the tube of lube, coating his hand to ease the glide on his cock while his other hand began to open him. 

“Mmm Ahhh haaa...” Clear licking the shell of his ear, two fingers slipping in easily. Chuckling feeling how loose and relaxed he was; he pushed his fingers in until he found where his prostate was. He felt him stiffen up but still wasn’t waking. 

“Aoba-san, you must be having such a good dream.” Giving him a kiss behind his ear. 

“Cl-Mmm! Oh ahh!” Aoba tossed his head back, hand gripping Clear’s wrist as it strokes him in a tight fist. His cries broken off in between moans and breath hitching. 

“Are you close Aoba-san?” He just nods, Clear speeds his hand up while he presses in and rubs against his spot. 

“Ahhh! Clear Clear no that-oh ahhh!” Clear strokes him through his climax, working out every drop until he whimpers. Kissing the back of his neck while he pulls his hands away, rubbing his hips while he fully woke up. “Clear...” 

“Good morning Aoba-san, you looked so enticing I couldn’t stop myself~” He giggles as Aoba hides his face in a pillow. “Do you want to sleep more or should I draw you a bath?” 

“Bath, I need to work on something before Mink goes home.” Clear kisses him, getting up and carrying him into the bath. 

“The extra Germen books, right? I’m sure he will love having them to study.” Clear set him down while he got the bath ready, Aoba yawning watching him. He was happy having all his lovers home again even if soon two of them would be gone again. 

He wonders if there is some way he can make the time apart easier for everyone. 

~~~ 

Ren sets down a couple boxes as Aoba hangs up the phone, grabbing his coat and bag. “Ren can you deliver these? I need to run a spare uniform to Clear. I’ll take these on by to drop off on my way back.” 

“Be careful.” They give a quick kiss before parting in different directions. Aoba manages to run back to the house and grab the uniform when he hears the front door open. 

“Eh? Koujaku? Mizuki?” He walked out of the room to see who had come home when he’s grabbed from behind and something injected into his neck. His vision going dark as he slumps to the floor. 

The next time he wakes up there is something covering his eyes and he can feel something wrapped around his throat, a metal ball pressing just under his adams apple. He feels a tremor building alongside fear, he knows what the choker collar is. Aoba fights back tears when he hears someone shifting next to him, a small whimper he knows all too well. 

Aoba shifts closer until his bound hands touch the others, they jerk and he hears a growl. “Re-nngh!” 

“Ao-guh!” Both men crying out in pain as an electrical shock goes through their necks from the collar. He feels Ren move closer, touching his hand with his own. 

“Oh, you both finally wake up.” Ren growls, Aoba grits his teeth; he knows that voice. “Surprised you didn’t get killed when that cop took you. Though I guess it’s lucky for me he didn’t, I’ve got someone willing to pay me quite a large sum for you both. They even gave me the blindfolds and shock collars!” 

“....” Aoba wanted so bad to scream at Takumi, but if he wasn’t careful, he might set him off. He doesn’t care if he hits him, but he doesn’t want him to take it out on Ren. 

“They told me what you both are, lab creations by Toue with the power to control minds.” Both men stiffened. “Touch a nerve? Good.” He reached out grabbing Aoba’s hair, Aoba trying to not make a sound when he gets the wind knocked out of him. Takumi laughing as he drops him to the cold floor, Aoba coughing and shaking. “Well just get comfortable, once the boat arrives you both can spend the rest of your lives locked away.” 

They hear him leave; Ren shifts until he feels him nuzzling his nose into the back of Aoba’s neck. With a bit of difficulty, he manages to turn over to press their foreheads together. They can only wait and hope their lovers find them before it is too late. 

~~~ 

“Anything?” Clear shook his head, Mizuki sighing beside him. “This is where Noiz last saw Takumi, could they be doing something to prevent their voice from leaving wherever they have them?” 

“It’d have to be a perfectly sound proofed room for it to stop me from hearing him. Especially with the upgrades I got.” Clear took Mizuki’s hand in his, both to comfort him and himself as their worry rose. Mink patting white hair, handing him a napkin when he started crying. 

“They could be preventing them from talking altogether, if they can’t talk there is nothing more you can do but keep trying until they can.” Clear nodding, Mizuki wiping some of his tears. “Spilt up, if you see him send a message and follow quietly.” 

Wiping his tears, he gave both men a kiss before leaping onto the top of a building, running at full speed looking for any sign of Takumi. Mizuki and Mink parting to search as well. 

~~~ 

They didn’t know how long they had been there, but Aoba managed to remember something. Shifting as close he could to Ren’s ear he managed to just barely whisper. “Ren, necklace...” He nods, they could hear Takumi snoring loud in the other room. 

Ren managed to feel around his neck until he felt the chain, managing to pull the tiny jellyfish from under Aoba’s shirt out enough. It took a bit of maneuvering but he managed to find the small button and press it. The small room filled with Clear’s voice, Aoba managing to give Ren a small kiss while they waited for the song to stop. Once it did, they hid it back under his shirt; it was all they could do in hopes Clear would hear it. 

At every chance they would play the song and hide it away, Takumi would bring in a bar for them to eat and enough water they wouldn’t die. Aoba would purposely only eat and drink very little, wanting Ren to keep his strength up. Takumi coming in at random to taunt and berate them, Aoba keeping his focus on him to keep Ren from getting hurt. 

Ren unable to even tell Aoba to stop. 

Soon they could hear him cheering as he spoke on his coil in the next room, the front door slamming shut as he left. Ren Nuzzling Aoba trying to see if he heard. 

Aoba wasn’t responding, skin cold and breathing slow. 

Ren gritting his teeth, he pulled the necklace free, pressing it before taking a deep breath. He screamed as loud as he could, coughing around as the collar goes off. He screamed until the pain was too much, shaking smelling his own skin burned. Ren turning back to Aoba, resigning himself to their fate. 

~~~ 

Clear sat shaking alone on the rooftop, it had been a week and he still could not find either of them. Even with his enhanced hearing it wasn’t enough to find them. He curled up feeling tears gathering when his coil lights up, it was security feed but he could hear faintly someone screaming. Looking at the place he knew exactly where this was. 

Clear wasting no time to get there, jumping down and looking around. 

“Ren-san! Aoba-san!” Ren jerking his head to the sound of Clear’s voice, fumbling to activate the necklace again. “Here!” 

Clear ripping the door off its handles as he runs into the house, he can hear his song below him but only just barely. By the time he finds the metal hatch the others show up, they find both men unconscious curled up together. Noiz and Mizuki gathering them up to bring out to the car, the other three waiting for the ones responsible to come back. 

~~~ 

Aoba wakes up days later, Ren sitting up getting cream applied to his neck. His name called when Koujaku sees him awake, he smiles up to him and leans into the hand on his cheek. “Hey, you found us Hippo.” 

“I’m sorry it took us so long.” Aoba shakes his head smiling. “I’ll message the others to let them know.” He looks over at Ren, neck wrapped up reaching for him. The nurse helping Ren into the chair next to Aoba, nuzzling their foreheads together. 

It’s a couple weeks later they both come home, Noiz stuck in Germany due to the weather but Mink managed to stay for a bit longer. Aoba and Ren having a welcome home party for them, both men happy to just be home. 

Though neither knew what became of Takumi. 

Ren had gone to bed and Aoba was up late with Clear, trying to get Aoba to eat a bit more to help him regain some of the lost weight. He was sitting in his lap picking at the last couple bites of his food, Clear running a hand up and down his back. “Can you really not finish?” 

“No, sorry.” Clear kisses his brow, setting the plate down before cradling him close. 

“It’s alright Aoba-san, you’ll be able to do it soon.” Aoba kisses him; they sit together just enjoying each other's company when Aoba sighs. “Aoba-san?” 

“What... What happened to him? To Takumi?” Clear stiffens up, Aoba looks him in the eyes and he can see a mixture of doubt and regret there. 

“I... I killed him.” He blinks, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “When I saw Aoba-san and Ren-san hurt and so thin... I got so angry as soon as I saw him I just-” Aoba hugs him, Clear grips him close sobbing into his shoulder. 

“It’s fine, Clear.” He wipes at his tears, kissing his cheeks. “I’m not going to think any different of you. After all, quite a few of us... heh we’ve got blood on our hands.” Clear takes his hand and kisses it, Aoba wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Knowing the others if you hadn’t, they would’ve.” 

“Aoba-san?” Clear reaches up and wipes his tears, Aoba gives a small laugh before drying his eyes. 

“Sorry, it doesn’t make you any less human Clear, and I don’t love you any less for it.” Clear hugs him, Aoba petting his hair with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end for the Drama CD's! ;W; Sorry this took such a long time!  
> Thank you to everyone who stuck around!  
> I have 1 more project for Harem boys to get started on soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Give me strength, I only planned for 2 chapters per CD  
> I forgot how much longer this becomes adding in more scenes and lines for all the boys.  
> The outline for this is more than double the outline I wrote for Beginnings.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Harem Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695415) by [Currently_Underrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated)




End file.
